RWBY REDuXed BLUE
by voidwalker77
Summary: this is my first fanfiction so no flames please. how did this happen again, the boy asked himself. all he did last night was beat up some bad guys, meet a nice girl and now he find himself and his brothers on an airship heading to beacon academy. well things can't possibly get any worse... oh wait Grif's is flying this thing... well fu*K
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S

RWBY AND RED VS BLUE BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH

RWBY REDuXed + BLUE

Chapter 01: a not so fated encounter

Ruby Rose was a lucky girl, the I can use one of the most dangerous weapon ever made in human history to beat you up because my uncle wouldn't mind teaching me how to use it and my family doesn't seem to have any problem with it kind of lucky, she also wants to be a huntress to make the world a better place for everyone her family fully support that dream and her semblance make it more likelier to happen (super speed + rose petals + scythe = dream come true)

To top it all of just now she met the headmaster of Beacon academy who is so impressed by her ability that he allowed her to attend his school despite her age (psssh who cares about the detail she drink milk anyway so nobody will notice… hopefully) but bottom line she is really-really lucky and she's going to tell her family about the good news

…..

…..

…..

"LOOK OUT CAR!" "AHHHHHH!" if she survived that is

VALE highway 09:00 PM

Ruby screamed for the tenth time as she almost crashed the bike she's riding to a car again and the funny part is she doesn't even have a bike to begin with (super speed duhh)

"HOW DID YOU TALK ME INTO DOING THIS AGAIN?!" ruby asked while trying to maintain control over the bike

"WELL YOU SAID YOU MISSED THE LAST BUS (sadly her super speed somehow failed her), YOU FORGOT TO BRING YOUR WALLET (girls pocket are the worst), AND YOU DON'T WANT TO USE YOUR SEMBLANCE TO RUN HOME (what using her semblance makes her tired) SO THE ONLY ALTERNATIVE AT THE TIME IS TO HICTHIKE ON A BIKE OF A GUY THAT YOU JUST MET FEW HOURS AGO." the male said while clinging for dear life at the left side of the bike (the bike is a palette swap of yusei-go from 5ds colored white and orange)

A holographic image of a little green man in armor suddenly appeared in front of her head "which considering your age, is a decision you shouldn't do in the future miss rose"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT D SHE'S DOING FINE" the male shouted

"She already broke multiple laws such as breaking the speed limit, tailgatting, and riding without a license" the green figure interjected

"DETAILS DETAILS THIS IS THE HIGHWAY NOBODY WILL NOTICE." The male calmly answered

"ROAD HOGS!"; "IDIOT!"; "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!" were among many things she heard in the background as she speed her way through the highway and she only got one question on her mind

HOW IN THE NAME OF OUM COULD THIS HAPPENED!

….

Few hours earlier

FROM DUST TILL DAWN DUST SHOP 08:00 PM

A white motorbike stop near the front of the shop, the rider was wearing a white unzipped jacket with orange accent revealing a gray shirt underneath it, a blue jeans, and a white sneakers, two holstered hand gun can be seen hanging in his hip, his face was covered with a full glassed helmet (the meta's helmet), but it was clear that the rider was a male and that he can't be older than sixteen year old

A small green man wearing armor suddenly appeared in front of his still helmeted face "can you please explain why are we going to a dust shop in the middle of a night."

The rider raise his index finger in front of his companion gesturing him to be silent for a second "can't you at least wait for me to take my helmet of." He said while doing so as the helmet came of the rider's face was revealed he have a snow white anime protagonist styled hair and a mismatched eyes one colored orange while one was colored green (whoever style it is I'll let you decide) "and we're going to a dust shop to buy dust obviously."

"Make sense, but we could have done that days ago, or ask your father to send you dust supplies I am sure that he would be happy to oblige." The green projection said a little bit annoyed by the male's laziness

"Yeah he definitely would, but asking someone for help or, doing something when someone asked me to is not really my style." The male calmly answer

"Then what is 'your style' is?" asked the green man

"Doing it when I fell like it,….or few hours before the deadline of said assignment" the boy answered college student style

"Well then may I suggest we get this over with as soon as possible?" the green man asked

"Now that my little friend is what I would happy to oblige." The male cheerfully answered

The hologram proceed to disappear while the white clad boy begin walking to the store as soon as he open the door and walked in he heard a small bell ringed and the owner of the store (an elder man named Seymour) quickly noticed his presence

"Welcome to from dust till dawn how can I help you?" the elder asked

"Two dust round please." The male answered

"Specific or all?" the elder asked again

"All" the male answered

"Okay just wait a second" the old man begin to search around the counter before pulling out two magazine with filled with multiple color "here you go."

"thank you" the boy proceed to pull out few lien and give it to the old man who begin working on the cash register, as he waited he noticed a girl about his age reading a magazine, 'what's a girl doing here in a middle of a night' the boy wondered he however was quickly derailed from his train of thoughts by his little green companion who suddenly appeared

'Ruby Rose.' The projection said inside the boy's head

"What?" the boy said out loud earning a strange look from the store owner

'Her name is Ruby Rose, she is fifteen years old who attend signal academy, she live in patch before moving to attend said academy, her weapon is…' his partner continued, but before he could continue the boy quickly cut him of

'Why are you telling me this?' the boy asked

'Because you are seemingly interested in her' stated the projection

'So looking at someone means I'm interested in them, then why haven't you give me the profile about the store owner yet, and did you just hacked into someone's personal database just because I'm seemingly 'interested' at said person' the male asked somewhat annoyed by his companion's act

'Well…' the green hologram seemingly ran out of word this amused the boy as he chuckled but he quickly noticed the change of demeanor and realized that his companion is suddenly become anxious and uneasy

'What's with the long face D?' the boy asked

'I detected incoming hostiles.' The green man said

'Hostiles?' the boy asked again

'Four armed men and one dust weapon user.'

The boy grinned at the statement "interesting." The boy said as he un holstered his dual handgun and loaded it with the dust mag when the store owner's about to ask the boy what's wrong the boy already finished his 'preparation' and four black suited thugs and one fancily dressed man walked in to the store 'bet that guy is the one who use dust weapon' he mentally noted

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late" asked the fancily dressed man, one of the thugs then point his gun at the shop owner

'Can't be that hard since you find this one' the boy mentally stated

"Please just take my lien and leave" the old man said clearly intimidated by the thug's action

'That's our cue D' the boy said inside his head, as he about to take action he stopped when the leader said something that intrigued him

" Shhhh, calm down we're not here for your money."

'Then why are you here for' the boy asked himself his companion however quickly answered that question

'The dust obviously' said the companion, the boy noticed a little bit of mocking tone in that sentence

"Grab the dust, burn, uncut." The leader stated he then notice the boy who is looking at him directly 'why didn't I noticed him earlier' the notorious criminal asked himself

"You look perfectly calm for a person who is in a middle of a robbery" the leader asked

"I'm calm because I'm not the one getting robbed, so it's not really my problem." The boy calmly stated, the leader notice that the boy

One of the thug give a gesture toward the leader as if asking 'can I rob him' but the notorious criminal knows better this boy is either not that bright or think that he can take them all on at once without any problem and judging by his expression he's pretty sure that the boy is categorized at the second one (also because of the guns he's holding, it's not rocket science)

"HYAH!" they heard the battle cry and sound of glass breaking the leader and the thugs turn around only to see one of their acquaintance on the floor, they begin walking toward the broken window only for the boy to point one of his gun at one of the thugs

"That's our cue D, wind dust please" the gun that he pointed at the thug began to glow green "thank you." The boy said as he pulled the trigger, the gun instead of shooting out a bullet unleashed a miniature tornado that send the thug out through the window shattering it

Smiling at the robbers the boy proceed to jump out through the now broken window landing with a roll next to the girl, the girl seemingly shocked by the appearance of the boy and about to say something but the boy cut her and spoke first before she could make a statement

"I suggest you prepare for a fight because they're coming here." The boy said calmly the girl merely nodded and pulled out her sniper rifle that began to transform into a scythe

"Is that a scythe riffle?" the boy asked

"Yeah… what about it?" the girl asked back

"Nothing" the boy said

'Only the last guy who I saw using that weapon nearly cut my head off, it's not my fault his favorite drink get thrown of the bullhead' the boy said inside his head not wanting the girl to hear it

"Okayyy….get her." The leader said while tilting his head and as he did the three thugs quickly rushed to the street, two stand and prepare for a fight in front of the windowless dust store, while one of them goes to help the thug that the boy send flying (and spinning) earlier

The boy and girl noticed that they're surrounded but instead of panicking the boy said asked the girl instead

"Two for each?" the boy asked

"Sure I can work with that." Replied the girl

The boy then dashed toward the two thugs that's away from the store, one of the thugs tried to hit him with his kopesh sword with an overhead slash, but the boy transformed the gun in his right hand into a one sided sword to block it

Before the thug can do anything else the boy pointed the gun in his left hand at the thug's chin and shouted "D LIGHTNING ON LEFT!" his left gun then grow neon blue and he pulled the trigger unleashing a lightning dust infused bullet at the thug quickly knocking him out

The other thug rushed at him from the right side attempting to hit him with a two handed slash, but the boy was faster he spin in his place and transformed the gun in his left hand into sword while at the same time transforming the sword in his right arm into it's gun form again and use the sword to block the second thug's slash

He then pointed the gun on his right hand at the thug's upper body as it began to glow green, the thug remembered this shade of green and looked at the boy with a face full of fear as if begging for the boy not to do it

But the boy instead smiled at him and pulled the trigger sending the thug flying (and spinning) again but this time the thug flied straight into a trash bin in an nearby alley knocking him out, the boy then laugh at the thug's misfortune and then said

"Now that's funny, isn't it D?" the boy asked at his partner projection that suddenly appeared

"Aren't you forgetting something" The projection said

"Oh right." The boy then quickly dashed toward the dust shop remembering the leader and the girl

FROM DUST TILL DAWN FEW SECONDS AGO

Roman Torchwick was not pleased, this was supposed to be an easy dust robbery but instead it turned to this, he watched as one of the thug rushed blindly at the girl he was confused why doesn't they just use the gun they have to shoot her

'Must be because of the ridiculous red glasses, who wears them anyway' the criminal asked himself

The girl begin to spin around her weapon before slamming it's bladed side to the thug, the thug somehow managed to dodge it causing the bladed side of the scythe to be embed at the street and tried to slash the girl

But the girl instead use the embed scythe as a pole to help her pull of an roundhouse kick (I don't know what's it called watch it yourself) it didn't hit the thug but it managed to stager him a little bit giving the girl enough time to spin again and double kick him in the face

The last thug (the smartest one he noted) used his gun and tried to shoot the girl, but the girl then pulled the scythe out of the ground and fire her sniper rifle part of the scythe using the recoil to not only dodge the bullets but also help her get close to the thug while leaving behind…. Rose petals (he's not going to ask why)

The recoil powered girl then managed to hit the thug sending him flying and proceed to slam her scythe to the ground using her momentum to send herself and her scythe flying with her and smashed the last of the thugs knocking him out and sending his unconscious body near Torchwick

"You were worth every cent clearly you were." He said to the passed out thug, few second later the boy arrived at the scene stopping near the girl and asked her

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl

"I'm fine this isn't the hardest thing I have to deal with." Was her reply but before the conversation can get any further the notorious criminal cut them off

"Well red & white I think we can all say…"

"Wait did you just call me white?" the boy asked interrupting the criminal

"… yeah what about it?" the criminal asked back

"Well….. I need to know did you call me white because of my clothing or because of…. You know."

The notorious criminal was shocked he just tried (and failed) to rob the dust store and what this boy worried about is racism, he was about to shout something at the boy but a strange little green figure (he's not going to ask what it is, he already got enough headache) suddenly appeared between the boy and the girl startling the later causing her to fall comically.

"I think he called you white because of your clothing." it said

"And how do you know that D?" the boy calmly asked the thing

"Well if he called you white then the one he called red must be miss rose over here, and as you can see here the one colored red is her clothing not her…. Features." The thing reply

"But my hair is slightly red." The girl said joining the conversation

"Hmmm, that is a variable that I did not count, and your hair does fit the description of 'white'."

"Makes sense, hey did you called us red and white because of our hair?"

But instead of an answer the criminal merely sighed and pointed his cane at the boy + girl + that thing whatever he or she or it is, the end of the cane then opened revealing a hole

"Wow a hole in a cane, am I supposed to be scared?" the boy said sarcassticly and mockingly

The criminal grunted at the boy's response and pulled the trigger of his cane unleashing a blast of dust explosion, luckily it didn't hit the boy, or the girl, or the thing which was now gone

"Okay I'm impressed." The boy said clearly changing his mind about the cane, and then pointed both of his guns at the smoke, the criminal however was already gone

"Where did he" the girl didn't even get to finish her question as the little green figure appeared out of nowhere (again) and uses his tiny hand to point at a nearby building "there." The small figure said, the two quickly looked at the direction he pointed and see that the criminal is climbing said building's ladder, the (NEARLY) robbed store owner also warily walk out to the front of the store

"You okay if I go after him." Ask the girl to the old man, the elder merely nodded the girl then nodded back and chase after the criminal

"Ummm, you know what keep the change old man, you got a great business going on." The boy said somewhat awkwardly before he too goes to after the criminal

They stopped in front of the building knowing that the criminal would be long gone if they take the ladder the girl proceed to point the gun end of her scythe/rifle and pulled the trigger the recoil quickly send her upward, while the boy shouted to his companion "D FIRE ON BOTH!" his guns then turned orange-ish and he pulled the trigger creating fire torrent from both guns that send him upward as well

They both landed on the roof at the same time few second behind the criminal "Hey!" the girl shouted the criminal reply was a simple line of "Persistent…" before an conversation can be hold they suddenly heard a humming of an engine that gets louder by the second and a bullhead suddenly appeared in front of the criminal with it door opened, the criminal then climb inside said bullhead and stare smugly t the two teenager

"HOW THE HELL DIDN'T WE NOTICE THAT!" the boy shouted to no one in particular his partner then proceed to appear and answered his question

"You did not asked me to scan the nearby area, therefore I did not bother to do it." Was his reply

"OHHH COME ON, WHOSE THE LAZY ONE NOW D!" the boy shouted to his partner

Having enough of the sitcom the criminal throw out an crystalized fire dust, it landed near the two/three and he quickly fired a round of dust blast from his cane the boy realizing what's happening hurriedly stand in front of the girl in an last ditch attempt to protect her and closed his eyes knowing this will hurt, he then heard the sound of the expected explosion but for some reason did not feel any pain

'I have already called a nearby huntress to help us, and as you can see she arrived just in time.' The boy's partner said inside his head

Said boy was relieved about the news and open his eyes with the brightest smile he ever have, his relief and smile however was quickly replaced by dread and a frown as he right away recognized the huntress that saved them

'YOU HAVE TO GET HER, WHY CAN'T YOU GET SOMEONE ELSE!' the boy shouted to his partner inside his head

'She was the nearest huntress currently around, it was the most logical option to pick.' The green figure replied

'WELL THAT LOGIC OF YOURS ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED AFTER THIS!' the boy shouted again, after all out all huntress in remnant why the heck did it have to be her, deciding to screw it the boy decided to see how things will play of from now before his demise

The huntress fixed the position of her glasses and proceed to swing her riding crop (that the boy have grown feared of) unleashing a wave of purple laser dust blast hitting the bullhead but it failed to take it down, the criminal also apparently recognized her quickly dashed to the cockpit

Having no intention of letting the criminals get away she send another blast of purple energy blast, the shot seemingly miss only for the blast to explode on top of the bullhead turning into a giant glyph that turned into a giant dark storm cloud, the huntress then swing down her cropduster and the storm cloud began to rain ice spike to the bullhead but it failed to stop it again

An unknown female figure then came out from the cockpit and into the middle part of the bullhead (I don't know what that place is called) she was wearing a red dress that doesn't even reached her knee and a pair of high heels she, her face were unseen because it was covered in darkness the figure then shot a fire ball at the huntress, who swing her cropduster upward creating a glyph that blocked it

But the embers left from the fireball began to glow and suddenly the ground under the huntress turned red letting out an odd screeching sound before exploding, the huntress however was able to dodge it and used her semblance (telekinesis) to turn the shrapnel of the explosion into a giant makeshift spear

The figure began to shooting more fireballs (bow chika bow wow) at the purple spear shattering it into million pieces, but the huntress already prepared for this use her semblance once more to re shaped the spear, but seconds before the spear can hit the bullhead tilted sideways causing the spear to only grazed it's roof, the huntress again turned the shrapnel into smaller spears that surround the bullhead like a snake

But before the bullhead can get hit the figure crossed her arm and multiple glyph start to surround her, she then wave her arms outward causing a heat wave that incinerate the purple spears, deciding to step in (which is a grave mistake the boy noted) Ruby turned her scythe into it's rifle form and fired multiple shot at the figure who merely stopped her bullets using her bare hands

When ruby stopped firing the figure waved her arm, the boy hearing the screeching sound from before he then realized what's happening and shouted at his partner

"D, DOME NOW!" he then crossed his arm while still holding his guns and waved it outward mimicking the gesture that the figure did and the ground around the three exploded thinking that everything was over the door on the side of the bullhead closes and the vehicle flies away into the night

When the smoke clear a yellow dome made out of multiple hexagon was visible and as the boy dropped his arm tiredly it disappeared.

"It seems that the criminal got away." The green figure from before said appearing out of thin air

"No 'pant-pant' shit 'pant' Sherlock." The boy replied, annoyance and sarcasm was clear in his tone, but before the two can argue further the huntress managed to gain their attention while at the same time send chill to their (human, and imaginary) spine

'Clears her throat'

The boy grows pale while his companion disappear in the same manner he appeared and have no intention to come out again for a while, knowing that it is the most logical thing to do, leaving the boy alone with the girl and the huntress

The silence between the three was so thick that someone could use their ancient plasma sword to cut it, the boy decided to think long and hard knowing that the first sentence he said will determine his fate, but before he can utter a single word the girl spoke first

"You're a huntress." The girl said in awe

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked her eyes glittering with hope

The huntress merely looked at her with an annoyed stare before moving her attention towards the boy, she stared at him as if asking 'what do you have to say for yourself' although from the boy's point of view it was more of an 'any last words before you die' stare

Knowing there is no escape the boy decided to holster his guns and utter the word that he haven't said in years

"Hello aunt Goodwitch, how are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY REDuXed+BLUE

Chapter 02: catching up

AIR SHIP HEADING TO BEACON 12.00 AM

"AND SHE WAS LIKE 'PEW-PEW-PEW!', AND THE BAD GUYS WAS LIKE 'BOOM!', AND HE WAS LIKE 'D DOME NOW!', AND THEN EVERYTHING EXPLODED BUT WE WERE FINE BECAUSE HE USED HIS SEMBLANCE THAT I THINK CREATE THOSE SHIELDS THAT PROTECTED US 'pant-pant-pant' and that was it." Ruby finished her story.

"Huh, well that was… interesting." The female figure next to her replied not very sure how to reply

"IT'S NOT INTERESTING, IT WAS AWESOME." Ruby said while flailing her arms into the air

"Well sorry I don't exactly know how to react to situation like this, but the important part is."

The girl Ruby was talking to then give her a bear hug which considering the expression on Ruby's face really is a hug from a bear from her point of view.

"OH, I CAN'T BELIVE MY BABY SISTER IS GOING TO BEACON WITH ME THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"Please stop." Ruby said weakly, clearly embarrassed by the gesture (or because she can't breathe)

"BUT I'M SO PROUD OF YOU." Her sister said back happily

"Really sis it was nothing." She replied again somewhat sadly

"What do you mean, that was incredible. Everyone at beacon will think you're the 'bee's knees'." Her sister said more happily than before

"I don't want to be 'the bee's knees', I don't wanna be any kinds of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby replied while looking down on the floor

"What's with you aren't you excited?" her sister asked wondering why her little sister is not as 'excited' (which is really an understatement) as usual

" Of course I'm excited I just….., I got moved ahead two years I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Ruby said a little bit sad about her 'special enrollment'.

"But you are special….., well you both are."

After hearing the last sentence her sister said Ruby can't help but smiled a little bit remembering her encounter with the boy over night, realizing it got her little sister spirit's up a bit she decided to ask her

"So what happen after the bullhead got away"

"Well…."

LAST NIGHT

VALE POLICE DEPARTEMENT'S INTEROGATION ROOM 08.30 PM

Ruby rose and the mysterious boy is currently sitting in the interrogation room, the room was somewhat dark with only one light bulb providing the light and the only available accommodation being a chair and a table, to make matter worse they also take her weapon and headphones so right now she was bored out of her skull, seeing no other option Ruby decided to do the one thing that she never thought she have to do, interact socially with another person

"Hey" she said attempting to start a conversation with the boy

"Hey…." Was his only reply

"How are you doing?" she asked again

"Pretty good, considering what could've happen to us back there."

"Which is?"

"Get killed on the spot."

"Oh come on the huntress would've protected us from those bad guys."

"[snorted] I'm not talking about the bad guys."

Ruby was disturbed by what the boy implied, did he just said that the huntress would've killed them, then again he did called her aunt so he might know more about her than she does (considering the fact that she just met her few minutes ago) but she wouldn't have killed them….right?

"The huntress, was she related to you?" Ruby asked him

"Well, earlier I called her aunt so…"

"Oh" was all ruby can said realizing her mistake

He called the huntress aunt of course she's related to him stupid social skills, truth is Ruby rarely have to interact with anyone, with the other girls her age intimidated by her skills, while the boys are also intimidated by the same thing… Plus her sister…..and her father…..and her uncle…and so on

Trying to change the subject Ruby decided to ask what she saw during the fight

"Say do you know what was that 'green thing' earlier?"

"I do not like to be called 'green thing' miss rose, just like you I have a name."

But instead of the boy the one that answer was the man/woman/thing in question who suddenly appeared in front of ruby causing her to fall from her chair, she quickly fixed herself and tried to touch him but her arm simply went through the little man

"I would appreciate if don't do that." He said

"Right sorry um…. What is your name then?" she asked

The two was taken aback by her question and give her a bewilderment look (although the little green guy was wearing a helmet so she doesn't really know)

"Aaa…. did I say something wrong?" she asked afraid that she has offended the boy or the little guy

"No It just that people often ask 'what are you' rather than 'what's your name' but since you asked then I shall answer, my name is delta and I am an A.I"

"Artificial Intelligence." Ruby replied in awe, but then she realized something

"Wouldn't that mean you require a storage unit, a medium or projector, and a radio to communicate?" She asked delta, wondering how he can talk to her right now

"Well you see my storage unit is located in Xavier's implant and it also has a build in speaker, while I project myself using a fraction of his aura, I know It is not necessary to project myself but people tend to panic when they hear noise coming out of nowhere."

Ruby nodded her head satisfied knowing what and how the green err…delta can exist and again she realized something

"Xavier?" she looked at the boy

"Yeah, that's my name what about it?" the boy replied

"No it just that we haven't introduce ourselves to each other so…"

"Huh you're right, okay then my name is Xavier S. ironwood and you are?" he asked raising his arm for a handshake

"Ruby Rose." She answered and shaked his hand with enthusiasm but again she realized something

"How do you know my name?"

"Um well you see….." but before he could answer much to the boy relief (and the girl's disappointment) the door opened meaning the person who put them in here is going to talk to them, the boy realized who put them in here and once more his relief was replaced by dread

Two figure then walked in into the room, the first figure was the huntress that saved them earlier while the second figure was a blonde handsome man dressed in a fancy dark purple suit, a pair of black dress shoes, and a dark green tie

"Well then do you two realize what you just did?" asked the fancily dressed man

"Saved the day?" the petite girl answered with a tone of hope

The man chuckled

" Well you did that but you also…."

" Put not only yourself but other's at great danger, I hope both of you know that your actions will not be taken lightly." The huntress 'completed' the man's sentence

"BUT THEY STARTED IT!" Ruby and Xavier said in unision

"Geez, south can't you be a little more considerate they're just kids for Oum's sake, and they're probably just defending themselves."

"Wait south?" the boy said seemingly recognizing the man "Uncle North is that you?!"

"In the flesh" was his simple reply

"Man I almost didn't recognize you without your armor, but I should've know it's you because of the color scheme."

"What can I say it's my favorite color so it kinda grew on me."

"Wait you know him to?" Ruby asked joining the conversation

"I sure do, Ruby Rose meet Gerard Goodwitch or as my family called him North Dakota."

"Nice to meet you Ms Rose."

"Well nice to meet you to Mr North."

"But you haven't met my partner yet."

"Is it her?" Ruby pointed at the huntress

"Praise Oum she's not." The huntress give the agent a death stare but he merely ignored it and continue to speak "But he is, theta you can come out."

"Do I have to?" a new somewhat childlike robotic voice asked

"Come on don't be shy, besides Xavier and Delta is here." The agent said trying to persuade his partner to come out

"Okay."

'The partner' said a small projection similar to Delta but with different color suddenly appear causing Ruby to gasped in awe

"Calm down Ms Rose Theta is actually an."

"A.I, I know just like Delta."

"You know Delta?" Theta asked

"Yeah he's a pretty cool guy, but compared to him you're far more errr… colorfull." Ruby answered

"Well thank you I guess." Was his answer

"How do you know about Delta Ms Rose?" this time the huntress asked

"Xavier introduced him to me."

(Silence and cricket noise)

"Xavier introduced himself and Delta to you?" North asked

"Yeah What about it?"

"Well for starters he never even tell anybody his name." the huntress said glaring at Xavier who begin to rapidly sweat

"But going back into the matter at hand, if it were up to me you two will be send home with a pat in the back."

"Wait for it." Agent North suddenly said cutting the huntress

"And a slap in the wrist."

The huntress finished while hitting the table with her riding crop, this action makes Ruby to pulled her hand in fear and causes Xavier to fall backward, the boy then quickly fixed himself up and spoke

"But you said 'IF' it were up to you so I'm assuming (hoping/begging) that it is not up to you."

The huntress sighed and spoke again "Correct because someone wants to see you both."

As if on cue the door of the interrogation room opened revealing a man with grey hair carrying a mug on his left hand and a plate of cookies in his right hand, Ruby eyes widened realizing who he is while Xavier expression suddenly goes 'oh come on not this thing again' mode

"Seriously, how did you do that we just talked about you and you suddenly decided to drop in." agent North asked the master of the dramatic entrance who merely smiled and begin to speak

"Ruby Rose." The man said

"You… have silver eyes."

"Um…" before Ruby can reply the man quickly continue

"So where did you learn to do this." The man gestured at the I-scroll that the huntress holding showing the video of her beating the thugs

"S-signal academy." Ruby answered meekly

Suddenly both Xavier and North groaned, ignoring both of them the man continue to ask

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?"

"Well, on teacher in particular."

"Gee I wonder who that teacher is." North said sarcastically taking part in the conversation

"I see."

Was The man's simple reply he then set down the plate of cookies at the table, Ruby then hesistantly take one of the cookies and ate it, seeing that no one protested Ruby begin to munch more and more cookies leaving the plate empty in a matter of seconds

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow."

"Don't you mean a drunken old crow." Xavier grumbled also taking part in the conversation

"thash muh unkul." Ruby said with her mouthful causing everyone in the room to looked at her

"Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow he's a teacher at signal, I was a complete garbage before he took me under his wing now I'm all like – hoowah witchaa." Ruby said while doing kung fu poses

"so I've noticed." Ozpin replied

"WA-WA-WAIT,I just realize something how the heck that he get a job at Signal, and much less become a teacher, this is Qrow we're talking about, how can he even be sober enough to apply?" Xavier asked

"I'm guessing he's not, he probably just Qrowed his way into the headmistress's pants." North said nonchalantly earning a hit from the huntress crop rider to his head

"Wait, why would my uncle go to take the headmistress's pants, and doesn't she wear skirts? "

(Silence and cricket sound again)

"Miss Rose judging from your response I suggest that you ignore agent North's innuendo." Delta said suddenly appearing

"Yeah it's gross." Theta said also suddenly appearing

"It is age inappropriate and I quote 'YOU DO NOT WANNA KNOW'" delta finished before he and theta disappear

Ruby merely shrugged her shoulder apparently accepting Delta 'explanation' leaving everyone else in the room stunned by her 'limited knowledge' and innocence

"I know that Taiyang is protective but this.."

North said out loud while everyone minus Ruby seemingly think about the same thing, but before it could get more awkward Ozpin coughed earning everybody's attention and continue asking Ruby more question

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed for warriors."

"Well….. I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monster?"

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at signal and then I'm going to apply to beacon, you see my older sister is starting there this year, she's trying to become a huntress and I'm trying to become a huntress so I can help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'hey I might as well make a career out of it' I mean the police are alright, but huntsman and huntress are just so much more romantic and exciting and really just gosh you know." She said without stopping between every sentences

Everyone in the room reacted differently by her revelation North was smiling, Glynda was looking at her somewhat worriedly, Xavier was somewhat impressed by her reason, and Ozpin keep his stoic face he then spoke

"Do you know who I am?" he asked Ruby

"You're professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon." She answered

"Hello." The professor said

"It's nice to meet you."

…..

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ruby answered his question again her voice filled with determination, Ozpin then looked at Glynda who rolled her head in response, he then looked at North who closes his eyes and raises both of his arm, he finally returned his gaze at Ruby and said

"Well okay."

He then looked at the white haired boy and spoke again

"And how about you Xavier, despite our sixteen attempt to recruit you, you turned down all of it."

"SIXTEEN?!" Ruby said out loud

"The first ten attempt were either done by your own father or agent North over here, while other teachers personally did the later five attempt every time they have a chance, though I can't really blame you for turning down the last one regarding the 'behavior' the recruiter, what do you say?"

"Sure why not, I'll join your school."

(Silence and even more cricket)

"SERIOUSLY JUST LIKE THAT!" North said slamming the table

" I ASKED YOU SEVEN TIMES AND YOU TURNED THEM ALL DOWN AND WHEN HE ASKED YOU, YOU ACEPT JUST LIKE THAT, WHY?!" north asked angrily demanding answer

"Seventeen is my lucky number." Xavier answered lazily

"I CAN'T WHA LUCKY!?"

North said beginning to losing his sanity, but before he can do anything else Theta appeared

" I think we both should go out and get fresh air come on north, see you later Delta."

"Goodbye agent North, Theta, we will see you again in aproximetly 24 hours."

"Okay I'll count."

Theta replied before disappearing North proceed to stand up and leave the room leaving the two children, the headmaster, and the huntress behind, ozpin finally break the silence by saying

"Well then, I think I speak for all of us when I say welcome to beacon academy."

Flashback ends

"Wow that actually sounds far more frightening than the fight" Yang said after finishing hearing Ruby's story

"I know right."

"But that still didn't explain why you're so messed up when you got to signal."

"Well, by the time we were done it was almost nine o'clock and so I missed the last bus."

"Uh-uh."

"I left my wallet at home."

"Kinda see that one coming."

"And I was to lazy to use my semblance to go there, so Xavier was nice enough to let me ride his bike."

"What a nice guy…. Wait then why were you."

"He litellary let me ride his bike, he didn't give me a ride."

"Oh…. He sounds nice though."

"Yeah he's really-really cool."

That last word shocked Yang, like really-really shocked her, her sister by all means was socially awkward and every boys or girls never even go near her for some reason (she's pretty sure they're afraid of something around her but she doesn't really know what it is), so imagine her shock when her sister comes home after actually interacting with another person, who is her age, and also a boy, and when Ruby said that he was 'cool' Yang know that this is once in a lifetime chance to get Ruby not only a friend but also get her into a relationship, yep a RELATIONSHIP, after she approved him of course

"So where is he now?"

"Huh?"

"You know the boy, Xavier right?"

"Oh him, I don't know we didn't really promise to meet up or anything."

"Well I'm sure he's around here somewhere, after what he did he kinda belong here."

"Yeah you're probably right,… hey do you think…"

But before she can continue the T.V hologram (that they doesn't even watch to begin with) suddenly turned into the projection of the huntress that Ruby met last night it then began to speak

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked Ruby

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram suddeanly answered

"Oh." was all Yang said

"You are among the privileged few who have receive the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!"

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

The hologram then suddenly switched into the projection of agent North who Ruby quickly recognized

"HEY that's agent North!"

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world, and don't worry it sounds far more boring than it actually is." The hologram of the agent then disappear and was replaced by the breathtaking scenery of the kingdom of Vale

"WOW !" Ruby said touching the window with her hand "LOOK, YOU CAN SEE SIGNAL FROM UP HERE!,I guess home isn't to far after all." Ruby continued

"Beacon's our home now." Yang said trying to comfort her sister but their conversation was cut short by a series of groans

They turned their heads into the direction the groaning came from and sees a blonde boy who is covering his mouth with his hand, the boy was wearing a dark grey vest with orange accent that covered his gray hoodie, he also wears a black jeans and a pair of gauntlet and military boots that has the same color as his vest, Ruby can see multiple knives all over his clothes and an odd silver metal cylinder that hanged on his hip

"Please consider that the view isn't for everyone." the boy said weakly before taking his leave

…

…

…

"Well it was a nice moment when it lasted." Ruby said breaking the silence

"Yeah, I wonder who are we gonna meet." Yang said replying her sister

Suddenly an craft flew past the bullhead window

"Was that a bullhead?" Yang asked

"No, the design was different." Ruby answered

"How do you know that?"

"You really wanna start arguing with me in this kind of thing."

"NOPE." Was Yang's quick reply

"Good, but who could've get and fly something like that?" Ruby asked out loud

'DING' "this is your captain speaking prepare for landing." 'DING'

"I guess we're about to find out." Yang cheerfully said Ruby nodding her head in agreement

'This is going to be a heck of a year' Ruby said to herself


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY REDuXed + BLUE

Chapter 3: assembly required

"Come on sis, we're gonna miss it." Ruby said to her sister cheerfully

"Missed what exactly?" Yang asked wondering what got her sister so worked up

"You know that weird bullhead from earlier, I'm pretty sure it landed somewhere around here."

"Well even if it does how are we suppose to find it."

Suddenly a crowd of people burst out of the giant bullhead and started heading to one general direction (minus the blond boy from earlier who stopped at the nearest trashcan and throw out what used to be his breakfast) the sisters heard the word 'weird bullhead' and 'crash land', putting two and two together Ruby then asked her sister

"Follow the crowd?"

"Follow the crowd." Yang answered and began to jog joining the crowd

Once the crowd stopped the sisters struggled their way trough the ocean of people and know that they make the right decision to follow the crowd because when they make it to the front the two now got an clear look at the weird (Ruby coughed) modified bullhead

But they were not sure that can they call it a bullhead anymore, because said ship does not have any door on it's side nor the normal propeller, it instead only have one door at it's rear and each wings have a pair of boosters, but before the sister (Ruby) can asses anything else the door at the bullhead's rear opened

After the door finished opening a male figure stepped out of the bullhead, the guy was just few centimeters shorter than Yang, he has a swept back grey hair and bloodshot red eyes, he was wearing a zipped turtleneck red jacket with white accent, he was also wearing the same colored pants and shoes making it that looks like he was wearing a jumpsuit, an m-90 shotgun is slunged on his back, the guy looked around before he walked out of the bullhead, he stopped once he was in the front of the cockpit area

"PRIVATE GRIF, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO OUR SHIP!" the boy shouted with a heavy southern atlas accent

A second male they assumed the one named Grif came out of the airship, he was as tall as Yang and has a messy wavy blonde hair that grows to his chin, he was wearing an unzipped orange jacket with furs at the hoodie and sleeves and a white t-shirt with multiple food stains, he was also wearing a blue denim jeans with multiple tears on it, on his back is a some sort of futuristic riffle that glows neon orange energy

"Ah fuck it, it's not a rental anyway." He said answering the first boy

"Huh, you're right fuck it." The first boy said, he then kicked the ship and all of the sudden loud music starts playing from said craft (Red team warthog theme)

''Radio's still working" a third voice said joining the conversation

Another male then came out of the ship, he was as tall as the first boy and his hair was neatly combed, he wears a maroon lab coat and a black shirt with a matching maroon tie, he wears a black tailored pants and a pair of black dress shoes, on each side of his hip hangs two oddly shaped purple guns

"Excellent job on delivering the good news Simmons, you are the most valuable member of the red team,…after me of course."

"Thank you sir." Simmons said clearly happy

"Kiss ass." Grif suddenly said

"What was that asshole?" Simmons 'asked' Grif

"Oh, nothing." Grif replied

The first boy however noticed the crowd of people around him, he then un-slunged his shotgun cocked it backward and fired it, this startle some of the (soon to be) students but instead of stopping he fired his shotgun again causing some of the people to run (including the sisters that decided to hide in a nearby bush)

"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT, MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINES!" he shouted continuing to fire his shotgun, dispersing the crowd, but after firing it few more times he eventually ran out of ammo

"DANG IT, GRIF GIVE ME SOME EXTRA ROUNDS STAT!"

"Yea…., about that I kinda didn't bring any."

"WHAT!?" the boy with the shotgun and Simmons shouted

"I was on my way to the armory, but I suddenly hear that they're serving all you can eat in the mess hall so I decided to take a little detour, but by the time I was done we were already ordered to leave so… you know the rest."

"BUT THE ARMORY WAS NOWHERE NEAR THE MESS HALL YOU RETARD!" Simmons shouted

"Huh, well what do you know."

Grif said clearly not felling even a fraction of guilt, Simmons obviously blowing a fuse decided to give Grif a piece of his mind, by kicking him in the groin, this causes him to whine a 'WHY' before he fell to his knees and hold his 'asset' with both hands

"SIMMONS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" the boy with shotgun shouted

"I'm sorry sir I just…."

"YOU DID NOT ASK FOR MY PERMISSION TO KICK HIM, AND YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE INSUBORDINATE SOLDIER!"

"Oh um…., then permission to kick Grif in the groin sir?"

"Permission granted."

Simmons then proceed to kick Grif in the groin again, causing him to wince in pain once more, the sisters now apparently being the only one's watching can't help to sweat drop at the male's antics. They then hear a laughter from inside of the bullhead, though they can barely hear it because of the loud music which is starting to get annoying, the boy with the shotgun looks like he's thinking about the same thing then shouted

"WOULD SOMEONE TURN OF THAT BLASTED MUSIC ALREADY!"

(Music stop)

"Thank you." The shotgun wielder said

"You're welcome." The person inside the bullhead replied, he then walked out of said craft and Ruby quickly recognized him as the boy from last night, he then speaks again "And don't worry about extra rounds I know that Grif was in charge of it so I did the initiative of actually getting them."

"THANK YOU." Simmons shouted "I'm glad that someone is actually doing something good, unlike SOMEONE who doesn't even do anything." He continued with an annoyed tone

"UGH whatever, I'm gonna go and get some ice." Grif replied before walking away

"Simmons, would you mind and do an inventory check on the ship?" the shotgun wielder asked

"Sure thing Sarge." Simmons replied before he goes into the ship

(complete silence)

"Huh, that actually went well." The shotgun wielder 'Sarge' said

"I know right, five minutes without any explosion pretty sure that's a record." Xavier joked (or did he really) causing Sarge to laugh

"And even Grif's landing technique is improving." Sarge This time joked (or did he)

"Considering that the pelican is still in one piece, and none of us is critically injured it really does." Xavier joked back and the two began to loudly laugh(okay he definitetlly joked…..right?)

Xavier however all of the sudden stopped laughing and his expression become somewhat sadden

"Hey…., are you guys really sure about this?" he asked asked

"Sure about what?" Sarge asked back

"You know coming here to Beacon, I mean I was the only one who decided to enroll here and you guys just sorta tag along, aren't Atlas your home?"

"Come on Sig you know better than anyone that that's not how red team rolls, if any of get into a deep shit that means all of us are getting into it too," Sarge said trying to encourage Xavier

"Except when it's Grif whose in deep shit so of course we'll only watch, and beside I was never really a fan of the chain of commands in Atlas."

Xavier chuckled "Said the guy that calls himself Sarge." He mocked jokingly

"Touche, now come on and help me get this bird into the hangar."

"You do realize it's called a pelican right?"

"You sure about that, it kinda looked like more of a chicken to me."

"Chickens don't fly."

" Then what're their wings for?"

"Um…, for us to eat."

"Hm.. good point, just help me find the guy in charge."

The two males then started to walk away from the ship, meanwhile the girls knowing that things has calmed down decided to come out of their hiding place. After cleaning themselves up Yang decided to ask her sister

"Hey Ruby, isn't that the guy from your story."

"Yeah, how did you know him?"

"Well, you give me a really detailed description of him." Yang answered still cleaning herself from the dirt "aren't you gonna say hello to him."

"Oh of course…. How do I do that?"

Yang sighed then grabbed one of ruby's right arm and then start to walk towards the two males, once she was close enough she grabbed shotgun boy's right shoulder while greeting him cheerfully

"HI!" she suddenly shouted causing the red clad boy jumping out of shock, he quickly unslunged his shotgun once more and pointed it at yang

"Whoa, easy there." She said trying to calm him down, but her attempt failed and he began to frantically shout

"WHO ARE YOU, WHO SEND YOU, ARE YOU WITH THOSE DIRTY BLUES!"

"Wait blue?"

"AHA, SO YOU DO ADMIT THAT YOU'RE ONE OF THEM, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER YOU SPY!"

Sarge then pulled his primary firearm's trigger but nothing happened much to the his shock, he then realize that he was out of ammo and shouted to the sky

"CURSE YOU GRIF!"

This cause some passer by to look at him with worried looks while rendering the people around him speechless, Yang was somewhat disturbed by the male's action, Xavier was face palming, while Ruby wondering if pointing you primary weapon at someone a is normal thing to do when you're shocked (no I'm not joking she really does)

Xavier (after finishing his session of face palming) begin to look around and quickly noticed Ruby's presence and concluded the girl who startled Sarge (thank you D) must be related to her, not wanting for things to start heading south he decided to put a stop into the current situation

"All right Sarge calm down they're just saying hello." The white clad boy said trying to calm the older male

"AND HOW DO WE KNOW THAT!"

"You see the other girl she's with, she's wearing red so there is no way they're related to the blues." Xavier stated calmly

Hearing the younger boy's explanation the shotgun wielder decided to put his gun down and spoke "Well can't argue with that, you still need to identify yourself though."

"Of course, the name is Yang, Yang Xiao Long" the blonde introduced herself " And this is my sister…"

"Ruby Rose I know, we've met." Xavier interjected

"You know her?" Sarge asked

"Yeah she's a friend of mine."

"Friend?"

"Yeah."

"F-R-I-E-N-D?"

"Yeah."

"As in a person whom one knows and with whom has a bond of mutual affection?"

"YES!"

"OKAY, I was just asking. You're not the type that use said term very often."

"Been there, done that." Yang said joining the conversation

"But it's gonna need more than that if you want to admitted to the red team, but since you're Xavier's friend I'll allow it if you can guess the name of my shotgun, hard question I know but…."

"EASY!, it's an Atlasian M90 close assault system shotgun though I'm pretty sure some part of it is modified," Ruby answered the older male's question not letting him finish his sentence

"Well I'll be. Do you know how to fix a mounted gatling gun?" Sarge asked again

"Depends, is it a normal mounted gun or standard Atlas military mounted Gun because the specs is different."

"Actually that was a trick question, but since you answered correctly so welcome to the red team!"

"YAAAY!, DID YOU HEAR THAT SIS!"

" But unfortunately since not all of our member is here it's not official yet."

"AWWWW" Ruby moaned sadly

"But it's only a matter of time until it happens, so just sit tight, and avoid any blues. We don't know when those dirty bastards will strike." Sarge said gruffly

"OKAY!,….. I guess." Ruby said cheerfully hearing the news

"Now if you excuse me I gotta get our transportation vehicle to the hangar, so see you guys around." Sarge exclaimed before taking his leave, leaving Xavier, Ruby, and Yang

"Well I guess it's just the three of us now Huh." Ruby said to Xavier and Yang

"Well actually my friends are here. Gotta catch up 'Kay, c'ya, bye." Yang said as a bunch of people suddenly came and start to walk away.

"Wait where are you going? , aren't we suppose to go to our dorms? , do we even have dorms?"

Ruby shouted while trying to chase her sister, but not only she failed she somehow ended up dizzy, and fall into a bunch of suitcases that was in a hotel styled trolley (seriously though who brought this many suitcases to a school that teaches you to fight monster), Xavier was about to help her up but notices that the suitcases has a schnee insignia on it. Realizing only one person that has the rights to the symbols and reason to come here, he then muttered one word

"Shit."

"WHAT DO YO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" a new voice shouted

Xavier quickly recognized her voice and asked his partner a question he then look at the owner of the trolleys and sees the last girl that he wanted to meet on all remnant

She have a pale white skin a pair of blue eyes and white long hair that is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, she wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored tight length dress. She also wears a 'combat skirt' as Delta called it and a pair of white heeled wedge boots that goes mid calf

'Hey D, do we have a teleportation device?'

'No but we do have a dome shield, and we can use it to 'propel' her somewhere." The mechanical green man answered

'as much as tempting that plan sounds, I don't wanna get sued by the SDC'

While the boy was having a conversation with his partner inside his head, Ruby was having a real conversation (that she doesn't really want to have in the first place) with the owner of the suitcases, the one where both of them doesn't really want to have.

"Uh….. sorry?" Ruby said trying to apologize

"Sorry?, do you have any idea what damage you could've caused!"

"UHHH." Was all Ruby can say, she tried to make amends by putting the luggage together. But when she grabbed one of the suitcases the other girl suddenly take it away from her

"Give me that!" She shouted "This is dust mined and purified from the schnee quary."

"Uh?" Ruby said again still dizzy from her fall

"What are you brain dead?" The crabby girl said mockingly, she then open the suitcase that she took from ruby, opened it and take one of the vials inside of it and closing said suitcase by slamming it her action causes blue dust to spread around.

Xavier who's existence were somehow unnoticed by the girl decided to keep his presence unknown, that is until he notices the dust fog around them and to add icing to the cake Delta decided to drop in and dropped a tidbit about Ruby

'Did you know that miss Rose's nose is quite sensitive, any little dust will causes her to sneezes'

Knowing what will happen when people sneezes around ultra pure dust (they blame Grif for that incident) he then summarize the situation with one word once again

'SHIT.'

"Dust fire, water, lightning, energy!" the girl said while shaking the vial on her hands, causing even more dust to cover the area

"UHHHH." Was what Ruby said yet again irritating the other girl even more

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" she shouted " ARE ANY OF THIS SINKING IN!?"

"Uh?" Was still the only thing Ruby can said, after recovering from her fall

The other girl having enough decided to ask Ruby a question

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!?"

"AHHHHHH-"

Before Ruby can sneeze, Xavier suddenly grabbed her nose, stopping her sneeze and preventing the dust from exploding (don't ask how he knows, still blaming Grif for that incident). He then finally decided to step in and a wicked idea suddenly popped inside his head

"Bless you." The boy said to Ruby

"Thanks, can you let go of my nose now?" Ruby replied with a donald duck voice

"Of course." The boy obliged and take his hand of the girl's nose

"WELL?" the rich girl said still wanting an answer getting both of their attentions, Xavier then decided to put his plan into motion

"I think what my friend here trying to say is sorry." Xavier answered

"Good, you should be." The white haired girl said arrogantly, but before she can leave Xavier continued to speak

"And to answer your question the one who have a dead brain here is you." He said with confidence

"WHAT!?" the white haired girl shouted, angered by the boy's words

"I mean come on shaking a dust vial, and slamming a suitcase full of dust to closes it, only idiots does that right?" he continued

The girl was about to say something but the boy spoke again

"And look around us see those pretty colorful smokes, I'm pretty sure if my friend over here sneezes there would be a crater here by now, I wonder who causes all this dust to fly around. Oh wait it's you." The boy said with mockery

"I…., BUT…, SHE!" the white haired girl said angrily struggling to utter a justification for her action

"But hey it's not like your parents own the company or anything, because if they do that will be just embarrassing. OH WAIT, they do don't they Miss Schnee. "

The white haired girl widened her eyes, she recognized his tone and voice with his clothing supported her theory even more. She knows who this boy is

"YOU!?"

"Oh so you finally noticed, took you long enough."

"YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE MISERABLE MILITARY BRATS!" She shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Okay first of all we both know that I lived a far more happy life than you are." He answered "And for your information I'm here because I finally accept Ozpin's offer of enrolling early."

"WHAT!?" the girl shouted again shocked by the boy's statement

"Yeah and not only me, Ruby over here are also offered early enrolment by Ozpin himself, so that makes us both more um….. what's the word." The boy then snapped his finger and said "superior." He said slyly

"You better watch your tongue or…." The white haired girl threaten the boy

"Or what princess?"

Ruby was pretty sure she can cut the current tension with a knife or any other sharp object, but what make her feel really worried was how the two white haired person stare at each other. A look of anger and resentment was clear as day on the girl's face, while the boy's face was filled with dislike and hostility.

And to make the matter worse Xavier's hand was already positioned near his handgun as if he was ready for a quickdraw, and the girl was already gripping her weapon (a fencing sword) tightly, luckily before anything can escalate a fourth person suddenly join the conversation

"Heiress actually." The fourth person said

The three then looked to their left and see a black wavy haired girl about 17 years old (ask Delta) with an olive complexion and a pair of amber eyes, she also wear a ribbon tied in a form of a bow, she wears black low heeled and stockings and black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes her mid-rift, and a black short

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company, one of the largest producer of energy propellant in the world." The amber eyed girl said

"Finally, some recognition." The girl 'Weiss' said smugly

Xavier merely scoffed at the black haired girl's statement, he then looked at her before noticing her bow, his annoyed expression then turned into a smirk before he confidently said

"Wait for it."

"The same company famous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl with the bow finished leaving the Weiss speechless while Ruby and Xavier giggling

"WHA…., HOW DARE…., THE NERVE OF….., UGH!" Weiss struggling to have a comeback decided to stomp her feet before turning around and take her leave

"I promise I'll make it up for you." Ruby said to the fleeing girl

"Yeah, I recommend that you don't." Xavier advised the younger girl

"Oh um…, okay?"

Ruby said she than realize about the other girl and turn around and was about to greet her but said girl was already leaving leafing Ruby somewhat downed, noticing this Xavier consider that the girl was rude (although less then the first one) and decided to prank her a little bit

"HEY!" he shouted causing the girl to turn around, he then waved his right arm with an cat like manner causing the girl to widened her eyes before abruptly sprinted away, and Delta all of sudden decided to make his appearance

"Must you do that?" He asked the boy

"Do what?" Xavier asked back

"Make her uncomfortable by using the fact that you know about her heritage." The green man specified

"Hey, she was being rude." Xavier defended himself

"What heritage?" Ruby suddenly asked

Delta was about to say the F word but Xavier shushed him instead trying to make another reason why Delta suddenly appeared

"What heritage? , Delta's just here to say welcome to beacon, right D?"

"…. Indeed, welcome to beacon." Delta said flatly

….

…..

….

"Well that sounds depressing." Another new voice said this time it was male

Ruby and Xavier look to the direction where the voice came from they then see a blond male about 17 years old that both of them seem to recognize, a smirk suddenly crept to Xavier's face and he cheerfully laughed

"HAHAHAHA!, I CAN'T BELIVE IT, they weren't joking when they say Locus's moving here were they?"

"Nope, they weren't." The blonde answered while laughing as well ,the two then proceed to high five each before finally stopped laughing, the blonde boy then notice Ruby's presence and asked the boy "She's with you?"

"Oh, her yeah." Xavier answered "Ruby Rose meet Jaune Felix Arc, Jaune or Felix for short, or even shorter Asshole." He 'introduced' Jaune to Ruby

"Hello Ruby, the name is Jaune short, sweet, rolls of the tounge ladies love it." Jaune proudly stated

Ruby not knowing how to properly react nervously laugh before shaking Jaune's arm "Heheh, hey nice to meet you." She said

"Nice to meet you to Ruby." Jaune replied while shaking Ruby's arm

Ruby then suddenly realized where she met jaune before "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"


	4. Chapter 4

RWBY REDuXed + BLUE

Chapter 4 : Motion sickness

"Look all that I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on." Jaune said to Ruby

After their short introduction the three decided that they could use some change of scenery and began to walk to…., yeah they're just walking and they have no idea where're they going or where they are right now

"Look I'm sorry that Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby tried to apologize to Jaune

"Oh yeah, then what if I call you um….., uh…., yeah I got nothing."

"HAHAH, come on Arc you're usually more creative than this." Xavier teased

"Hey come on cut me some slack, I'm not the one with a genius AI in his head."

"Oh please, even without D, I would still be as smart as I am right now."

"But not alive." Delta suddenly said joining the conversation

"OH BURN!" Jaune shouted hearing Delta's statement

"YOU JUST GOT ROASTED SON!" Ruby also shouted joining Jaune

"OH, WHAT.., COME ON D I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!"

"I merely stated the fact that you won't even be alive if it weren't for my actions."

"DOUBLE BURN!" Jaune shouted again

"Which is if memory serves to many to count." Delta spoke again

"TRIPLE COMBO!" this time Ruby and Jaune shouted in unison before high five-ing each other

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" An angered Xavier then tried to catch Delta, but the hologram merely disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. The chase continues for few second until Xavier failed to catch the hologram once again while Delta stopped appearing.

"OH HAHA VERY FUNNY D!, NEXT TIME YOU SHOW UP I'M GONNA PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD!" He said angrily

"Technically I do not have a head." Delta stated

(Sound of that was gun fired at Delta but merely went through)

"See." Delta said yet again before disappearing

"Tch, little smartass." Xavier grumbled

"Nice shot." Jaune mocked while he clapped his hands, he then asked the younger boy "You're still using those weapons?"

"Well it's better than using an 800 years old museum exhibit now doesn't it?"

"For your information this 'museum exhibit' can cut through pretty much anything." Jaune defended "And it's not 800 years old, it's older." He finished

"Are we talking about weapons?" Ruby asked joining the conversation "because if we do." She then pulled out her beloved Crescent Rose before transforming it to it's scythe form and slammed it to the ground

"I got this thing." She finished

"Whoa!" Jaune shrieked a little bit shocked "is that a scythe?" he asked

"It's also a costumizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby proudly corrected Jaune

"Oh yeah, I can see that." Jaune said "A friend of mine use one of those."

"A SCYTHE RIFLE!?" Ruby excitedly asked

"Well no its' more of a spear or javelin Rifle, but it's pretty similar." Jaune answered

"Oh.., okay I guess." Ruby uttered a little bit disappointed "Hey, what do you mean using museum exhibit?"

"Well that's because this guy over here literally used a weapon that he found in a cave." Xavier exclaimed

"A cave that is most likely created by a civilization that is light years ahead of us!" Jaune fought back

"WELL SORRY MISTER HISTORIAN, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO INVESTIGATE EVERY RUIN YOU VISITED!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR BROTHER'S ARE ALWAYS TO BUSY BLOWING THEM UP!"

"Um… guys?" Ruby suddenly asked the two males

"WHAT!" they both answered in unison

"Aren't the stuff you two just talked about supposed to be military secrets?"

….

….

….

"If we show you jaune's weapon can you not tell anyone about this." Xavier offered

"Deal!" Ruby cheerfully accepted

"You heard her." Xavier shrugged Jaune

"Alright sheesh." Jaune then grabbed the silver handle on his right tight and threw it at Ruby who caught it, she then started to observe the object and noticed many odd markings on the cylinder but find nothing else, no switch, no trigger, not even a pin to be pulled.

"I bet five lien that she's think it's a grenade." Jaune challenged

"Oh you're on." Xavier eagerly accepted

"Is this some sort of an ancient weapon attachment?" Ruby asked, but instead of an answer she got two different reactions

"HAH, it's not a grenade." Xavier jolted happily

"UGHH." Jaune then grabbed a five lien bill from his pocket and give it to the white haired boy

"It's a pleasure to do business with you MR. Arc."

"Oh shut up."

"Um guys?" Ruby asked both of the males again and throw the mysterious object to it's owner

"What are you gonna extort me just like he did?" Jaune catches the object mid-air

"Oh don't be such a baby, I won it fair and square."

"No I was wondering if any of us have any idea where are we going."

…

…

…

"Wow you're really good at starting an awkward silence aren't you?" Jaune 'complimented'

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"No, no it's a bit of both." Xavier pipped "D, mind giving us a hand?"

"Of course, if you are willing to say this following line." Delta then sends multiple messages to the boy's mind, he seems to completely disagree before finally sighed in defeat

"Fine…" Xavier then took a deep breath and said "Thank you D for saving my ass just like you always does."

"Thank you." The hologram said before disappearing

"Come on follow me" he then began walking away with Ruby and Jaune following close behind

BEACON AUDITORIUM

"See I told you I'll get us here on time." But before Ruby or Jaune can give him any reply they got a greet from Yang instead

"HEY RUBY OVER HERE I SAVED YOU A SPOT!" she shouted cheerfully Jaune also notices three familiar male near Ruby's sister and pointed them out for Xavier

"Hey are those your brothers?"

"Huh, oh yeah that's them well I guess I'll see you and Locus around?" Xavier raised his arm for a high five

"(chuckle) I see what you did there." Jaune then high fived the white haired boy before he and Ruby began walking towards their siblings

"I'll see you after the ceremony." Ruby asked before she was too far away

"Of course." Jaune accepted while waving his arm not noticing the stare from a certain redhead before he to disappear into the crowd

Once the sisters (plus Xavier) are within each other range Yang quickly asked Ruby

"So how's your first day going little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I nearly exploded." Ruby answered sarcastically

"Yikes meltdown already?"

"No I literally nearly blow a hole in front of the school, but thanks to Xavier here It didn't happen."

"Right…" Yang nodded her head "Is she being sarcastic?" Yang whispered to Xavier

"No." he answered flatly

"Oh…"

"What about me did I miss anything?" Ruby asked Yang changing the topic

"Not much just these guys arguing."

"You sure about that, my brother's arguments usually involved explosions." Xavier pipped

"Haha, good one." Yang lightly elbowed Xavier

"I wasn't joking." He said seriously

"Oh…" Yang uttered as she was loss of any words followed with an awkward silence, the younger boy then approached his sibling who are currently arguing with each other

"So the semblance to fly north and only north will only leads to more problem than it solves." Sarge stated

"Thank you, see even Sarge agrees." Simmons scolded Grif

"Meh, I beg the differ." Grif denied "I still thinks it's pretty cool."

"That because you don't think asshole." Simmons corrected

"Burn." Sarge interjected before noticing Xavier and ruby's presence "Oh there you guys are, Grif, Simmons I'd like you two to meet the newest member of Red team Ruby Rose. Which are also two things that shared the same color as our team's name." Sarge pointed to Ruby

"Pleasure to meet you miss Rose." The nerdy one Simmons greeted

While Grif's greeting was a simple "Sup?"

"Um….., hello?" Ruby replied meekly she wasn't really sure how should she react to this kind of situation, she has problem talking to just one person let alone multiple, sometimes she wondered how on oum does her sister managed to whistood all of the attention

Meanwhile Sarge being the great leader/big brother he is noticed his youngest siblings's bad mood but instead of asking him directly he decided to step in with a more professional way, don't get him wrong but Xavier isn't exactly the most open person, Grif once ask him if does he have any problem with puberty, the ironwood family's mansion then got a new decoration in a form of a hole in awall

"So any news regarding our new surroundings?" the leader asked

"Depends I got a news, and bad news."

"No good news?" Grif asked

"Nope, so which one you wanna hear first."

"How about we hear news first." Simmons suggested

"Suit yourself, Jaune is here which means…" Xavier gestured Simmons to finish

"Locus is also here," the nerd concluded

"Aw fuck." Grif uttered earning a smack in the back of his head from Sarge

"Language!" The shotgun wielder scolded " What's the bad news?" He asked

"Well apparently Bitchpants Mccrabby is also here." Xavier answered his eldest brother's question, seconds later his sibling's curiousity was replaced with shock

"WHAT!?" "AW CRAP!" "WELL SHIT." The three of them uttered at once this does not surprised Xavier as he himself have few run in with the ice queen and all of it always ends with somebody going to the infirmary or a trip to the insurance company, bottom line none of the ironwood siblings like her

Yang having her fair share of sibling/sister situation quickly knows that the four males in front of her are all related with the same bond that Ruby and herself shares, although all of them have different last names her sisterly instinct keep telling her that they may have the same family setting that she and Ruby has. She then notices Ruby uneasiness and enact an conversation

"What are those guys talking about?" Yang asked no one in particular hoping that her sister will reply

"Seriously, I almost explode and that's what you care about." Ruby angrily complained

"Well sorry." Her sister apologized "how come you nearly exploded anyway?" she asked

"Well I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I was about to sneeze but Xavier stopped me, and then the two of them started to argue, and I'm pretty sure they were about to kill each other, and I felt really-really bad and I just want her to stop yelling at me." Ruby frantically told her story barely stopping in every sentence, and failed to notice that the crabby girl is right behind her

"YOU!" the 'crabby girl' shouted startling Ruby and causing her to jump into her sister's arms

"Oh my god it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang realized that her sister weren't joking

"Nearly, besides it was an accident!" Ruby corrected her sister while jumping out of her sister's arms only to be greeted by a brown brochure that was held by the crabby girl "What's this?"

"The Schnee dust company is not responsible for any injuries sustained while operating a Schnee dust company's product, although not mandatory the Schnee dust company highly encourages their costumers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide…. " while Weiss continues to lecture Ruby (who already lost her at mandatory) the males are having a conversation of their own

And since all of them know that the slightest of voice can alert the heiress of their presence (or in this case existence) they decided to used the method of communication that only certain people that have a strong bond and have known each other for a very long time.

(Imagine that they're speaking using HIMYM telepathy)

'Hey I know we just met her but, aren't we supposed to help or back her up?' Simmons suggested to his siblings

'Don't look at me, I don't mind someone else suffering if it keeps Miss bitchpants away from us.' Grif denied Simmons's suggestion

'But isn't she's a part of the Red team?' Xavier pipped joining the telepathic conversation

'But that is exactly why we're not helping her, right now she is sacrificing herself for the greater good of the red team!' Sarge telepathically shouted

'How is she helping the red team by getting nagged by bitchpants over there?' Xavier protested

'By getting nagged she has distracted the ice queen away from us and therefore allowing us to get away undetected, plus the casualty count is only 1!'

'Huh, that I actually quite reasonable.' Simmons pointed out

'Yeah it really does.' Grif agreeing with Simmons

'Of course it is, why are you all so shocked?' Sarge asked

'Well it just that most of your plans are more of a…..' Simmons struggled to finish his statement

'Idiotic?' Xavier pointed

'Unreasonable?' Grif also pointed

'Utterly ridiculous?' Delta pointed somehow joining the conversation

'WHAT, NO OF COURSE NOT' Sarge denied 'NAME ONE TIME MY PLAN IS ONE OF THE ABOVE!' he challenged

"Ummmmmm…."

'See even Ruby is having problem remembering the last time my plan…., wait Ruby?'

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss rudely asked

"Absolutely?" Ruby nervously answered

"Read this and never speak to me again." Weiss shoved the pamphlet to Ruby

"SEE IT ENDS WELL FOR EVERYONE!" Sarge shouted not realizing that he was no longer in telepathy mode earning stares from those around him "Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"You think!?" Xavier, Grif, and Simmons said in unison making the situation even more awkward before it turns completely silent

'Well I guess it up to me.' Yang said to herself if anybody is good at getting out of awkward silence (since her sister is really good at making one) it's her, but her first priority is to straighten things up between her sister and the white haired girl she's sure that the Reds will figure something out themselves

"Look, it sounds like….." But before she can finish her sentence she was cutted out by the sound of a shrieking mike coming from the stage, she then looked at said stage and see three people standing there and quickly recognize two out of three the first one being the headmaster himself, while the woman standing to his right was none other than the infamous Glynda Goodwitch, leaving only the unknown emerald eyed man standing to the headmaster's left unrecognized

He was by all means intimidating (even for Yang's standard) being slightly taller than the headmaster with a perfectly combed back jet black hair that barely cover his ear, he dress in a similar fashion like Simmons only like she said earlier more intimidating with a dark grey shirt and vest underneath a black trench coat perfected with a forest green tie, the only attire seemingly out of place being the military combat boots that has the same color as his pants, but the most intimidating feature being the v-shaped scar on his forehead

"Ahem….. I'll keep this brief." The headmaster announced snapping everybody out of their trance "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you finished you plan to dedicate your live to the protection of the people." He summarize flatering some of the students

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction." He then said with a somewhat disappointed tone "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

"It is up to you to take the first step." He finished his speech before taking his leave with the intimidating man following him state, leaving only the female magician on the stage

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight, tomorrow you initiation begins, be ready." She said the last sentence grimly "You're dismissed."

"Huh he seemed kinda…off." Yang commented

"Almost like he wasn't there." Ruby added

….

…...

…..

"So should we go to the ballroom before anything else awkward happen?" Ruby suggested

"Yep we really should." Jaune agreed appearing out of nowhere making another total silence "Did I just make it even worse?"

(Sound of Weiss facepalming)

BEACON'S BALLROOM 09:00 PM

Only the word peace can describe the current atmosphere that Ruby Rose experiencing right now, after all of those shenanigans that she have to face this morning she can't really help but fell that she deserve this little moment of non-awkward silence and hopefully it will last until at least….

"IT'S LIKE A BIG SLUMBER PARTY!" Yang happily exclaimed while landing at her sleeping bag

Aaaaand it's gone, she should've seen that one coming "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." She grumbled

"I know I would." Yang mischievously stated while eyeing the half naked ales like a hungry lion "What's that?" she pointed at the scroll that her sister currently play

"Oh just some game I downloaded earlier, this place's WI-FI is pretty fast you know."

"Really, I thought you were telling your friends at signal about Beacon, since you know you enrolled early."

"I would, if I have any to begin with."

"Oh." Was all Yang can say, she quickly felt terrible for accidentally hurting her sister's feeling she knew

"Look in the bright side, at least I can't miss anyone back in signal." Ruby sadly stated again

"Yeah but ummmm, you already make many friends here now like that Sarge guy, Grif, Simmons, and ummmm." Yang struggled to remember the blond boy's name "Jaune he's...nice I think?"

"Yeah…." Ruby smiled a little bit before remembering one more person "hey you forgot Xavier."

"Oh him, I'm pretty sure he's a little bit above a friend." Yang smirked

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ruby barked slightly frowning

"Nothing~" Yang replied with a singsong voice causing Ruby to narrow her eyes

She then remember about the crabby girl despite not really wanting to remember at the first place "what about Weiss I'm pretty sure she counts as a negative friend."

"Pshh, there's no such thing as negative friend, you just make friends and an enemy." Yang tried to encourage her sister but earned a pillow to the face instead, but after removing said pillow she continues to talk "Look it's only been one day and you already make many friends, and I know that you're going to make more." She said with hope in her tone "You just haven't met them yet."

Her sister words ringed inside her head 'maybe she's right, I just haven't met them yet.' Ruby encouraged herself, the sister's attention however was quickly diverted at the sound of candle being lit ruby then noticed that the girl who light the candle was the same girl from this morning and began to stare at her

"That girl." She said out loud

"You know her?" Yang asked

"Not really." Ruby admitted "She saw what happened this morning but leave before I can say anything."

"Well now's your chance!" Yang then grabbed Ruby's arm and dragged her to the mysterious girl

"Hey, wait!" Ruby protested "What are you doing?"

"Helloooo…." Yang greeted the girl "I believe you two may know each other." She pointed at her sister

…..

"Aren't you the girl that nearly explode." She calmly stated

"Uhh, yeah! The name's Ruby but you can call me um…" Ruby struggled to come up with a nickname before giving up "actually just call me Ruby." She awkwardly finished

"Okay." The girl flatly replied not bothering to talk back leaving the sister standing like two weird people

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her sister

"I don't know help me!" was the scythe wielder's hushed and sushed reply

"So…. What's your name." Yang asked the girl

"Blake." she calmly answered with a hint of annoyment

' "Well Blake I'm Yang." The fiery blonde introduced herself "Ruby's older sister!"

"I like your bow." She complimented

"Thanks." She replied not even bothering to look at Yang

"It goes great with your… pajamas."

"Right…." Blake replied while giving Yang an annoyed stare

"Nice night don't you think." Yang desperately tried to enact small talks

"Yes." Blake actually agreed "It's lovely, almost as lovely as this book." She tried to signal the sisters to leave her alone "That I will continue to read." But they instead just stood there "As soon as you leave." She finally put it in the bluntest way possible before getting back to her book

"Yeah this girl's a lost cause." Yang said finally surrendering but to her shock Ruby stepped forward

"What's it about?" Ruby asked

"Huh?" Blake replied caught off guard

"Your book." Ruby specified "Does it have a name?"

Blake looked at her in surprise "Well… it's about a man with two souls each battling for control over his body." She explained

"Oh yeah…, that's real….lovely." Yang said trying to be polite

"I love books." Ruby continued "Yang used to read to me every night before bed, they're one of the reason I want to become a huntress." She admitted

"Why is that?" Blake asked amusement was in her voice "Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"I'm hoping we all will." Ruby continued without the slightest of hesitation "As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in books, as someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves no matter what trials or hardship they faced."

"That's very ambitious for a child." Blake said with a little smile impressed by Ruby's goal before looking away with a sad look in her eyes "Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as fairytale."

"Well that's why we're here." Ruby responded "To make it better."

Blake looked back at her with a small smile on her face, the one which Ruby returned

"Oooh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed, she then wrapped Ruby up in a hug then lifted her off the floor all the while making cutesy voice

"GAH!" the younger girl shrieked "Cut it out!" she demanded, the sisters then started fighting and created a comical fight cloud

Blake's smile then grow a little bit wider "Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to…."

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON OVER HERE!" Weiss in her sleeping attire protested, stopping Ruby and Yang from their sisterly squabble "Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep!"

Weiss then did a double take before recognizing the source of the blistering racket, she and Yang then shouted in perfect sync "OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"Shhh, guys she's right people are trying to sleep." Ruby warned Weiss and Yang hoping that it will stop them from fighting, needless to say she failed

"OH so now you're on my side!"

"I've always been on your side!"

"Yeah what's your problem with my sister?" Yang asked "She's only trying to be nice."

"She's a hazard to my health!"

While the three argued (Though Ruby technically didn't count) Blake decided to put an end to their bickering by removing the only source of light, but as she was about to blow the candle everyone in the ballroom were jolted awake by the sound of a gunshot

(Sound of sniper rifle being fired)

"What the hell was that?" the now awake Sarge asked

"I think that was a sniper rifle being fired." Xavier answered also awake

"UGH, who the hell would fire a sniper rifle in the middle of a night?" Grif half asked half protested clearly upset about getting awaked

"The most likely answer would be an assassin." Simmons calmly deduced

His revelation however causes the other students to panic, as some them began to armed themselves with their weapons, while the others are busy trying to get to the exit as only one exit available this causes some of the fleeing student to fight among themselves starting a mass panic

"Nice going Sherlock." Grif 'complimented'

"Oh shut up Asshole."

"Both of you shut up, that's an order!"

"Guys, I don't think that was an assassin." Xavier stated

"What makes you say that?" Simmons asked

"Would an assassin fly like that?" he pointed at the window

The Reds siblings then see a flying Bullhead fly by, though the term flying is used loosely as said aircraft was barely flying straight, it also goes up and down every few seconds and even did multiple loops as if the pilot was flying it for the first time

"DAMMIT!" Sarge curses "HOW CAN I DIDN'T SEE IT COMING!"

"See what coming?" Grif asked puzzled by the shotgun wielder action

"GRIF PREPARE THE WARTHOG, SIMMONS GET ME SOME EXPLOSIVES!" he ordered

"What for?" This time Simmons the one who asked

"DON'T YOU SEE IT IT'S THEM!"

"Who's them." Xavier tried to calm his leader down

"Come on Sig, sniper rifle being discharge, a bullhead flying like that and you still don't see it?"

"No!" the white haired boy protested "What am I suppose to see?"

"(SIGH) come on if a bullhead flies like that the pilot must be?"

"Unlicensed?"

"Inexperienced?"

"No, even worse." Sarge grimly said "He's drunk."

…

…

…

"Ooookay ." Xavier tried to make sense out of his brother's deduction "So what does a drunk pilot have to do with a…sni…per…ri…fle." Realization dawned upon the white haired boy as there is only one group that could relate both of those thing "Oh no."

Beacon's tower 08.50 PM

"So what do you think of our facility Mr. Locus?" The headmaster of beacon asked the soldier

He and Glynda Goodwitch with the man being questioned is currently inside the elevator heading for the questioner's office, which is have to be a freaking room in top of a giant clock tower, not even ironwood have enough balls to pull something like that

"I think it's a little bit to extravagant for a school that teaches you how to fight monster."

"Of course, we spend no expenses." The headmaster proudly stated "They are the future defenders of our world after all."

The soldier sighed " I guess you're right." The soldier relented

*DING*

The doors of the elevator then open revealing the headmaster's office, Locus gotta admit it looks like just any other headmaster office excluding the fact that it is located on top of a tower he himself have visited such place on many occasion with most of it being military related, or simply because Jaune get himself into another fight (which he always won)

The only thing out of place would be his former superior leaning to the headmaster's desk while flicking his scroll, the soldier quickly gazed at the female magician who have the same surprised (but well hiden) expression indicating that she is as shocked as he is, while the headmaster sported a grin as if he was planning for such event and wish to see his colleague's in such state

"Ahh James, I've been expecting you." The headmaster welcomed "But not this early." He then admitted

"What can I say Oz, I always wanted to surprise you." The general replied

"I'm assuming this is about you children's enrolment?"

"It is." The general then gives his scroll to Ozpin who then began to read the files inside of the object "I'm also here to take the pelican that Griffin piloted."

"And what about the Jeep?" the headmaster asked

"Meh, I'll let them keep it, Ezekiel is very fond of that warthog."

"Very well." Suddenly the headmaster raised his eyebrow reading the last part of the file "What is this?"

"Oh, those are insurance companies that specializes in explosive damages." The general happily informed "Trust me you're gonna need it."

"Okay." The headmaster stoically replied and he returned the scroll to it's owner

The general then looked at Glynda and nodded his head, the magician quickly returning the gesture he then looked at Locus and spoke

"And how have you been old friend, Atlas is not the same without you."

"I'm actually surprised the base is still in one piece considering Doyle and Kimball's antics." He replied with a grin

The general chuckled "I guess, and how do you finding Beacon academy?"

"I still think that it's a little bit to extravagant." Locus crossed his arm

The general chuckled again "I bet he told you about them being the defenders of the world didn't he."

"And a little bit more." Locus' grin grew wider

"So he did." The general's scroll then rang and he sighed "Unfortunately I must take my leave, I'll leave my sons to your care." As he walked to the elevator and dialed the button gunshot was heard across the campus and the general laughed "Who am I kidding, good luck." The elevator's door then opened and general proceed to step into the elevator, he then saluted the headmaster as the door closes

Glynda then fixed her glasses and looked at the other faculty as if asking 'what are we going to do now', in response the soldier merely stood where he stand while the headmaster take off his glasses and began to clean it

"Right, well then Glynda would you mind welcoming our new students." The headmaster requested

The magician instead glared at the headmaster "Why can't he do it?" she gestured towards the soldier

"I'm technically not a teacher yet." He defended

"And I 'am the headmaster, I have other business to attend to."

The teacher scowled at both of the male's reason before angrily stormed off, leaving both of them alone at the office

"I just make it to her shitlist didn't I?" the headmaster nodded causing the soldier to sighed "It's not even my first day." He protested

BEACON'S COURTYARD 09.10 PM

She was pissed

Yes she without the lack of a better term pissed, first Ozpin accepted the pleads of a young girl to enroll, then he allowed another three other student who suddenly want to attend Beacon, and now this. Whoever these boys are they better have a good reason to fire a weapon in a middle of a night

"YOU F# KING!" *BANG* "SORRY EXCUSES!" *BANG* "FOR A FATHER!" *BANG*

Guess they don't, she then looked at the one…., no those behind this racket

The first boy the one with the sniper rifle was about as tall as any 17 years old should be with spiky blue hair that turns blue nearing the end and a set of azure eyes to perfectly match, his attire consist of a black t-shirt under a cobalt trench coat and a simple black leather jeans, his weapon she would guess would be the sniper rifle's currently in use

The second boy also 17 years old is currently busy occupying himself with a trashcan throwing the meals he ate into something else, he's the same height as the first boy, but instead has curly hair that cover the tips of his ears and a set of emerald green eyes, he's currently wearing a aqua/turquoise/greenish blue shirt with a dark blue tie to decorate, his lower clothes consisted of beige cargo pants with a silver handle like object attached to the right side of his pants

The third boy was the tallest of them all a few centimeters taller than the others , with a messy blonde hair and a puppy like beady black eyes, he was wearing a dark blue zipped jacket with and a jet black pants on his back was a standard military Attlasian assault rifle, he was the first one who notices the teacher's presence while the others are busying themselves with their own activities, he then waved at the teacher with a big goofy smile not realizing the problem they are in

The last boy is currently standing behind the second boy with his right hand covering his mouth, he was just as tall as the first and second male, he was wearing a simple white shirt under a gray unzipped jacket with yellow accent while his pants was a simple gray jeans few shades lighter than his jacket the other noticeable feature would be the baseball hat he's wearing which has a yellow line in the middle, he then notices the teacher's presence and hastily goes to the boy with the sniper rifle and proceed to tap his shoulder

"WHAT!" he angrily shouted, the other boy merely pointed at the teacher and both all of them (minus the third boy) went pale "Ah shit." He uttered

"Gentlemen I hope you have a good reason for causing this racket." Glynda then fixed her glasses

"Um….well….you see….." the boy with baseball hat tried to tell her but was cutted of by the blond boy

"CHURCH WAS JUST TRYING TO SHOOT DOWN 'S BULLHEAD, BECAUSE HE IS ANNOYING!" he cheerfully shouted

The dark skinned boy and the boy with the hat then facepalmed, while the one named Church cursed "God dammit Caboose." He then sighed before asking "We're in trouble aren't we."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DON'T OWN RWBY OR RED VS BLUE BOTH BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH**

RWBY REDuXed + BLUE

Chapter 5: Lift off

Lie Ren love sleep almost as much as he love his best friend Nora Valkyrie, but unfortunately those two things always contradicted each other and he always ended up with more of the later rather than the first one, so right now he wouldn't really mind getting more sleep than usual

*BOOM*

"HUH WHAT NORA!" he panically tries to locate the source of the explosions hoping that she has nothing to do with the incident and luckily he was right

"Wake up lazy…. Oh you're already awake." Nora cheerfully chipped, she then start jumping around while singing "~It's morning! it's morning! It's morning~"

Always full of energy Nora valkyrie is as healthy as any 17 years old is, her extravagant get up consisted of white sleeveless top with a heart shaped hole under a black vest with a collar with silver armor over it and a touch of blue and red straight down the middle. On her arms were white sleeves and pink fingerless gloves while around her waist was a mid-tight length pink skirt and pink shoes

The stoic and calm Ren on the other hand was wearing simple traditional clothing, with dark green long sleeved tailcoat with black gold and a little bit of pink accent, a simple white pants, and a pair of black shoes

"Nora?" Ren rubbed his temple "Then who was….."

"CABOOSE!" three different voice shouted in unison

"Tucker did it." The boy with the blond hair, he assumed to be caboose blamed

"F #K THAT! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU RETARD!" the dark skinned boy 'tucker' protested

An explosion nearby that wasn't caused by Nora, he never thought he'd lived to hear such thing considering Nora is well….. Nora, the girl always somehow got herself into trouble (both intentionally and unintentionally) and he is always the one who have to clean up, but now he was happy that for once his best friend wasn't the cause of trouble…

So they better leave before she causes one

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours!" Nora rambled as Ren brushed his teeth "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and I'm… well me!" She cheerfully stated

Two people then suddenly filled the washroom with one coming in while the other just finished using the toilet stall, Ren recognized the boy who enter as Caboose while he doesn't really know who the other boy is

"MORNING CHURCH!" Caboose happily greeted the other boy

Church's reply however was "For the love of OUM, Shut up Caboose."

But what shocked Ren even more was Caboose's reply to the harsh response "OKAY!" he happily accepted "I'LL GO AND BRUSH MY TEETH THEN, JUST LIKE WASH TOLD ME!"

Church the sighed and frustration before going to the sink and began brushing his teeth, while Caboose goes to the sink next to Church and turn the valve but in less than a minute already causes another predicament

*KLANG*

"OOPS." Caboose blurted and seconds later water began to sprout out of the sink wetting and soaking anyone inside the washroom, luckily Ren and Nora was able to evade the watery doom leaving Church and Caboose the only victim

"CABOOSE….!" Church growled while getting soaked

"Wasn't me, Tucker did it."

"RAAAAAAH!" with an inhumane roar the spiked haired boy attacked the blonde and Ren decided not to use that washroom for the remainder of his stay in beacon

Nora turned back to Ren as if nothing have happened "But it's crazy you know."

"We've been friends for sooooooooo long." Nora was brushing her hair while Ren was tidying his sleeping bag "What are the chances we'd still be together….well not together-together."

Suddenly a dark skinned boy with curly hair walked into the ballroom and angrily asked/shouted "YO CABOOSE WHERE THE HECK IS ALL MY STUFF!"

The man in question much to Ren shock suddenly appeared out of nowhere and quickly answered the question

"OH those things?" the dark skinned boy nodded "They were taking too many space so I threw all of them away!" he happily answered

"WHAT! MY MONEY IS IN THERE YOU ASSHOLE!" said boy then charge at Caboose with as much ferocity as the first boy and Ren decided that it's a good time to get some breakfast

Nora once again spoke as if nothing has happened "Not that I'm saying you're not handsome, I mean you are handsome but that just be weird right?"

"Right. What was I thinking?" Nora asked with a pancake slice hanging from her mouth while Ren slowly cut a stack of the same delicious food "But I still hope that we ended up on the same team together."

*BOOM*

The two turned around to the source of explosion , but instead of Nora as usual (who was standing next to him) he sees Caboose with black smears all over his face standing over what he think used to be a toaster, behind him a boy wearing baseball hat was facepalming while carrying a plate of toast and fried eggs using his free arm

"Tucker did it."

"You do realize I see you did everything right?" The boy with baseball hat chipped

"Oooh…..Tucker said it."

Hearing the blonde's statement the boy with baseball hat fecpalmed once more this time using the hand that carries his breakfast turning his face into a sunny side up, though Ren highly doubted that he was in any way smiling, Nora on the other hand was slurping her pancake before showing her I got a brilliant idea smile (which usually involve explosives) and Ren can't wait to hear what it is

"Ooooh! We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we ended up in the same team together, what if we bribe the headmaster?" she then realize the flaws of her plan and put her hand on her chin "No that won't work he has the school."

"I know we'll have some sort of signal!" Nora exclaimed as she zipped around while Ren retrieve his weapons from his locker "Like a distress signal." She again exclaimed but this time with more excitement "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest!" she then zipped to Ren's right and asked "Can you imitate a sloth?"

Before the boy was cutted once again this time by the sound of a locker being launched (yes he know about that feature he actually read the brochure) and again sees Caboose as the source of the racket, he was carrying a rifle like weapon and behind him stands three males two which assault him and the boy with baseball hat who spoke

"That actually went better than expected."

"I know right." The dark skinned boy chipped

"Which means we should leave before it goes wrong." Church deadpanned and the other boys nodded in agreement "Come on Caboose."

"OKAY!"

Caboose then followed leaving Ren and Nora behind, Ren then turned back to the locker and looked at his friend "Nora…."

Said female zipped to his left "Yes Ren?"

The stoic boy then held up his stormflowers pistols before slipping them into his sleve but to the untrained eye it would looked like he made it disappear "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He bluntly stated

This earned him a few seconds of silence from the girl but it disappeared as quickly as it appear "That's why it's PERFECT! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren closed his locker with small smile at his best friend's attitude 'What will I do without you' he thought to himself "Come on Nora, let's go."

"But not together-together." Nora then skipped after his friend with a giggle passing two girls and three boys that are having a conversation of their own

"Wonder what those guys are so worked up about?" Ruby asked out loud waiting for an answer, which not really surprising came from her sister

"Oh who knows, so you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Yep no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff." The petite girl then reached to her locker and pulled of her beloved Crescent Rose on it's folded form "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Yang only shook her head hearing her sister's response before sparing a glance at the boys "And you guys seem….. restless."

Her replied was the sound of magazin being roughly loaded and gruff "You have NO IDEA." From the youngest of the males

She then looked at them more carefully and realized that restless barely began to cover it, Simmons was cleaning his glasses for the humptenth time while leaning to one of the locker, Xavier was busy repeatedly unloading his weapon and checking it's bullet catridge before roughly shoving it inside once more, while Grif just looked downright pissed

"Well mind telling us why?" The blonde politely asked causing the three males to look at each other before finally getting an answer from Simmons

"Well, ever since the Blue's got here Sarge has been a little on edge."

From Yang's point of view she doesn't really get what that means but before she can ask Grif suddenly shouted

"A LITTLE A LITTLE?" Grif then angrily open his locker and grabbed his weapon "TRY DOWNRIGHT PARANOID!" he then closes the locker by violently slamming it's door the sound echoing through the hallway

"Ignore him he's just exaggerating." Simmons shrugged his sibling's action

"OH I BEG THE DIFFER SIMMONS! PARANOID DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT!"

"He's kinda right you know." Xavier supported Grif's statement

"Well…."

"COME ON SIMMONS, HE PUT TRACKING DEVICES INSIDE OUR CEREAL FOR OUM'S SAKE AND I HIGHLY DOUBT ALL OF THEM ARE DIGESTABLE!"

"Okay…." Yang's not sure how to react, so she decided to change the topic before it's too late "Well just remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation., if you want to grow up you need to meet new people and work together."

"UGHHH, you sound like dad." The younger girl protested she then put her dear baby Crescent Rose back in her locker "Okay first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting." She then folded her arms emphasizing her point "Secondly I don't need people to help me grow up I DRINK MILK!"

"I second that." Xavier supported the younger girl

"Well what about when we form teams?" Yang asked again

"Um.. I don't know, i….i'll just be on your team on something." She nervously stated

"And I have these idiots." Xavier bluntly pointed at his siblings

"Maaaaaybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang suggested while playing with her hair

"My dear sister Yang." Ruby stepped up and poked her sister "Are you implying that you do not wish to be in the same team as me!?"

"What ! no of course I do?!" Yang waved her arm in defense but Ruby did not bought it and folded her arms "I just thought…. I don't know maybe it'll help you break out of your shell."

"What?" Ruby shrieked clearly offended "I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely ridiculous!"

"I second that." Xavier once again supported Ruby causing her to smile even wider while Yang rubbed her temple in frustration before sighing in defeat

"Alright let's just get this thing over with." She then realize that there is someone missing from the picture "Hey where's Sarge I'm pretty sure we haven't seen him this morning?"

"Oh Sarge? Well he decided to sleep at the cliff after hearing that the initiation will take place there." Simmons calmly answered

"Isn't it dangerous there?" Yang pointed out

"Why do you think we let him go in the first place." Grif deadpanned "I hope he got eaten by a Beowolf or something." He grumbled causing the sisters to sweatdrop while the males shrugged it off as if it was nothing, the group then went silent for the remainder of their trip to the cliff, unknown to them another conversation is taking place not to afar

And surprisingly the one who initiate the conversation was none other than the 'ice queen' Weiss Schnee, but it was not really surprising considering the one she's speaking with is none other than the one and only Pyrrha Nikos

The invincible girl was quite taller than Weiss with her red hair tied into waist length ponytail with a gold headband and a small bronze tiara adored with chains and emerald, she wore armor on her torso that exposes her shoulders and a red drapery around her waist that hung down to her ankles over a black miniskirt and held in place by a black belt and a round bronze plate with the image of her emblem a spear and a shield. She also wore bronze armor in her legs which started at her mid tight and went into her black heeled boots, and two guards on both of her arms

"So pyrrha have you given any thoughts to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong and well know figure such as yourself."

"Hmm." Pyrrha cocked her head deep in thought "I'm not quite sure, I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well…." The ice queen smiled "I was thinking maybe we could be a team together."

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha gave her smiled and pumped her fist in an exited manner

"Great!" Weiss responded with (surprisingly) happiness in her voice she then turned around before entering her 'typical evil genius mode' and fell deep into her own thoughts 'This will be perfect. The smartest girl in school combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now we'll be popular! we'll be celebrities! we'll get perfect grades ! Nothing can come between us now!"

"Actually you can't really decide who you'll be teaming with." A new voice calmly stated snaping Weiss out of her evil genius mode and causes her to shriek

"WHAT?" she then turned around and see a blonde male dressed in dark grey and orange military armor

"Well you see…" the new voice continued ignoring the heiress "The method of the initiation is that we would be launched into the emerald forest and display our landing strategy, then we will have to get a relic located somewhere within the forest and the four student collecting the same piece of relic will be putted on the same team." He finished explaining "The name's Jaune Arc by the way." He offered his hand to pyrrha for a handshake "And you are?"

'WHAT THAT MEANS MY ENTIRE PLAN IS IN JEOPHRADY!' Weiss mentally shouted but quickly fixed herself up before anyone can see that she's panicking

"How do you even know about all this? And don't you even know who she is?"

"Well actually one of my relatives teaches here and he kindly share this information with me, and secondly no that's why I introduce myself duhhh…." Jaune answered also half mocking

"Well she's Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss smugly stated

"OH! three times Mistral tournament champion." The blonde male realized

"Yes and after hearing that do you still think you're in any position to ask her to be on your team." Weiss mocked thinking that he's just another average hunter in training, but instead of that he merely chuckled while shaking his head

"First of all Ice queen have you heard me indirectly asked her to join my team?" Weiss widened her eyes realizing her mistake but before she can give any retort he cutted her of "And second of all since I knew the method of initiation why would I even bother to ask her? I really thought you were smarter than this."

Weiss was dumbfounded and the worst part is all that he said was right, Jaune meanwhile smiled after seeing the heiress's expression before turning to Pyrrha again

"Well then let's try that again, my name is Jaune Arc and you are?"

Pyrrha eagerly accepted the handshake while smiling widely "Pyrrha Nikos, It is kind of introducing ourselves despite already knowing our identity."

"Pshh… come on my uncle always told me nothing ever brings people together more than awkward situation."

"He sounds like a very wise man."

"He is." Jaune chuckled again "Hey the initiation will start soon." He then offered the invincible girl his arm "would you mind if I escort you to the Cliffside?"

"Well that sounds grand." Pyrrha stated taking his aram as they began walk off, they continue to make small talk as they head for initiation leaving a stunned Weiss behind.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling guilty about LITERALLY launching our student into a forest filled with creature bend to destroy humanity itself." Locus asked hoping he's not the only one

"I would." North answered "But unfortunately I don't." the agent said while sitting on a beach chair munching popcorn and for whatever reason wearing 3D glasses

Locus shook his head before turning to Ozpin "Are we really doing this?"

"I understand your worries Locus." Ozpin then take a sip from his mug "But I've seen Jaune fight and I'm more than confident that he can pass this trial."

Locus sighed hearing the headmaster's compliment "You're right I guess I'm just a little worried."

Ozpin nodded "I understand all fathers would worry about their son's safety…."

"Not all of them." Locus bitterly said while clenching his fist

Ozpin this time sighed remembering the young Arc's family condition "I'm….. sorry." He apologized followed by a brief silent that's quickly broken

"WOOHOO! Let's get this thing started!" North cheered earning him a smack on the back of his head from his twin sister "OWWW…."

"You deserve it." The female magician firmly stated, the teachers then proceed to head off to the cliff side where their soon to be students/victims is waiting for their initiation, not knowing the terror and horror that awaits them for the next four years

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin stated standing in front of the soon to be hunters and huntress in training, Locus stood to his right as stoic as ever while agent North stood to his left still munching his popcorn

Goodwitch then spoke while holding her scroll "Now I'm sure some of you have heard rumor about the assignment of teams."

"Oh I heard more than that." Jaune smugly stated causing few heads to turn to him while Locus nervously scratched his head Goodwitch then coughed re-earning everyone's attention

"Well then allow us to put your confusion to an end, you will all be given a teammate TODAY."

"WHAT!? OH…..!" an already nervous Ruby groaned she look to her right where Yang stood apparently not bothered by the revelation then look to her left where Xavier stood not giving the school staff any attention, Ozpin then spoke up again earning everyone's attention next to Xavier stood a red haired girl that Ruby passed earlier followed by Jaune, then Weiss, and the rest of the reds

While next to Yang stood a boy her age with a baseball hat followed by a dark skinned male also her age wearing an aqua shirt continued with two other males dressed in dark blue

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time in Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work with." This causes most of the student murmur among each other in nervousness while the socially awkward Ruby is trying her best not to pass out

Nobody almost notice the fact that the headmaster grinned for a second before returning to his stoic composure and spoke again "That being said…, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

The students began to panic at the fact that their partner will be decided by dumb luck while Ruby literally froze at the statement for few second before breaking a loud "WHAT!"

"As you partnered up…." Ozpin spoke again "Make your way to the northern end of the forest."

"Told ya." Jaune nugged Weiss who instead arrogantly turned her head

"You'll meet opposition along the way don't hesitate to destroy anything in your path or you will die."

Sarge grinned at the headmaster's statement "Of course we will! How else do you think the red team roll?"

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of initiation." Ozpin continued "But our instructors will not intervene." He then looked over the other staff who nodded

"Which we won't even bother to do in the first place." North chipped "It's not like you're going to run into a Nevermore, Deathslatker, Wartiger, Goliath, Beringel or anything or will you….?" North joked causing the some of the students to panic, Ozpin let out a small laugh while Glynda rubbed her temples because of her twin brother's antics

"You really enjoying messing with them aren't you?" Locus half asked knowing the answer

"Now what makes you say that?" North asked with fake innocence

"Any questions?" The headmaster asked, few of the students raised their hands wanting to ask about the agent's statement "No? good, take your positions."

the students then abruptly launched to the sky one by one each with different reaction

"Let's get this over with." Church grumbled before getting launched

"YAAAAAAY! WE'RE GOING ON A FIELD TRIIIIIIIIIP!" Caboose cheered and he too got launched

"SHUT UP CABOOSE YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMEEEEEEEENNNNNNNTTTTTT!" Tucker protested getting launched as well

"Why do I stick with those guys." Washington asked himself oddly not getting launched caughting Yang's attention

"Friends of yours?" Yang asked

"You have no idea…." Washington answered causing Yang to sweatdroped she then winked at Ruby before putting on her aviator sunglasses prompting Washington to ask

"You're seriously wore a sunglasses for thHHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSS!" Washington half said half shout as he abruptly get launched

"Hmmm it seems Mr. David's launch pad is a little bit jammed oh well…" The headmaster sheepishly stated and Yang was sent flying

"See you on the other side?" Ruby asked Xavier before she got send flying

"EH why not?" Xavier complied before getting launched

While all three Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha flied in complete silence the Reds however…

"FOR OUR ANCESTOR'S ANCESTORS!"

"WE'RE GONNA F**KING DIE!"

"I REGRET NOTHING EXCEPT THAT TIME I FORGOT TO….."

The headmaster sipped his coffee with an amused grin over his face as all of the students are launched leaving only the faculty on the cliff "This is going to be an interesting year."

"Easy for you to say you don't have to teach sh*t! AWWWW!" North protested before getting hit once more by his female twin

"LANGUAGE!" she shrieked

"I don't know, with the reds and blues here I think he's going to do a lot of talking with insurance company and lawyers." Locus pointed out causing the headmaster to revert into his stoic façade

"But nonetheless." Locus continued "One heck of a year."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DON'T OWN RWBY OR RED VS BLUE BOTH BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH**

RWBY REDuXed + BLUE

Chapter 6: Rough Landing & stumbled steps

Beacon academy offers everything that others academy can provide and sometimes even more, a fully furnirized dormitory for each team (consisting of four people), a mess hall that could satisfy every student and staff of the academy itself, a library that contains every books ever written on remnant (no that's not a catchphrase), and a metal plate that sends the student flying into their do….. (cough-cough) used for initiation which will help the student taking their 'first step' into glory

"BIRDY NO!" Ruby cried as she accidently rammed a creeper to it's death 'YOUR SACRAFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN!" Ruby told herself, she then began firing Crescent Rose to slow herself down before unfolding her death mechanism and used it to stop her fall by using it to hook herself to tree branch, causing her to spin and gradually losing her speed allowing her to land safely with a simple jump

'GOTTA FIND YANG GOTTA FIND YANG GOTTA FIND YANG!' she repeated the mantra inside her head and dashed off

Xavier who sees Ruby's landing strategy whistled "She got some skill."

"We're approaching the ground at 25miles/hour might I suggest…."

"Yeah-yeah landing strategy." The white haired male then unslinged both of his pistols before they start to glow orange, he then pointed both of them downwards and pulled the triggers unleashing flame torrents making him propel forward, he happen to flew by a certain white haired female and force himself to greet her with an "Out of the way!" before flying further

The action that both students just performed are called landing strategy, as a hunter or huntress one must expect that they will be faced with situation which their method of transportation (usually a bullhead) cannot land, thus a landing strategy is required so that each and every hunter or huntress can be quickly dropped as soon as they are close to their objective

"Brute." Weiss set herself straight up and searched the forest for an ideal landing spot, after finding one she spun herself hasting her fall she then summoned her glyphs with a white snowflake symbol just like her family emblem, she then summoned another after another and finally landed with grace

Closing in to the ground Ren performed a roll and stabbed his stormflowers to the bi biggest tree he can find, his momentum causes him to move down the tree in a spiral fashion, as he landed safely he returned his weapon into his sleeves magician style, he then dust himself off and start looking around before he heard a gunshot from above

"WOOOHOOO!" Yang cheered as she rocketed through the air, each time she slows down she simply fired her dual gauntlets Ember Cecilia to gain more "ALLEY OOP!" finally reaching the tree lines she turned around and let her back get hit by the leaves before finally fixing her position, jumping from tree to tree and landed with a roll "Nailed it." She said to no one

Pyrrha smash her way through any branches on her path with her bronze shield akuulo before landing with a roll to a bigger branch and transforms Milo to it's gun form and quickly search for any sign of other students (Jaune in particular) before spotting him flying and not doing anything to slow his fall down

Worrying about his safety (for obvious reason) She threw her javelin to 'help him' land safely, or to pin him into a tree so that she can make sure she will be his partner (again for obvious reason) but unknown to her is that Jaune's landing strategy is already in motion

To Jaune who is currently free falling his plan is working just fine, once he got close enough to the tree he'll fire his grappling hook (standard issue atlas military equipment try to guess who give it to him) and swing to safety, but as he about to reach said device he suddenly got a good news and a bad news

"WHAT THE!?" the good news is his intensive training with his uncle paid off as he was able to notice a projectile (a certain red head's spear) being thrown at him without directly seeing it and also managing to catch it 'this is Pyrrha's spear why did she threw it at me?'

The bad news is he already passed the tree lines

'SHIT WHAT DO I DO NOW!?' he thought in panic, an idea suddenly appeared as he remembered there is one other thing that his uncle gave to him, he quickly reached to his gauntlet to activate said device as he got closer and closer to the tree lines "Look on the bright side at least this couldn't get any worse." He said to himself but what life gave to him instead was

(BEOWOLVES SCREAMS)

Hearing this Jaune quickly looked at his estimated landing or at this point crashing point and sees two beowolves already waiting for him, normally he would've said how lucky he was facing only two of grimms that usually travels in pack but after the lesson the world just give him he decided to go with

"AH SHIT! Well might as well uses what I got." He then switch his position into the same position Pyrrha used for her landing the only difference is that he's using his shoulder as a shield and the fact that he's heading straight to one of the beowolf bellow

'HOPE THIS WORKS!' he screamed internally and suddenly a neon blue hardlight shield appeared in front of him "YES!" he shouted and crashed to the unlucky beowolf crushing the beast with his new arsenal, he then performed a roll and landed with one knee on the ground before he threw Pyrrha's spear at the second beowolf instantly killing it

"DID ANYBOY SEE THAT!?" he asked hoping that someone saw what amazing feat he just did but the world apparently decided to give him lemons again "Of course not." He shrugged down somewhat depressed

"I saw it actually." A new voice said

Jaune quickly recognized her voice and turned around, not surprised to see none other than the invincible girl herself

"And might I say that was a quite impressive display of skill." She added

"Well thanks my uncle taught me those." He rubbed the back of his head

"Using your shield to land?"

"Well no I was actually about to use my grappling hook." He pulled out said device for emphasis "But something literally came to me or you know at me." He gestured at the spear on the dissolving beowolf corpse

"OH I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT ARE YOU HURT!?" She worriedly asked

"No-no I'm fine, again thanks to my uncle."

"Okay…."

…

…

….

"So are you gonna take your spear back?"

"OH!, right of course." The redhead then took her spear (though Jaune was sure that it can transform what weapon that doesn't these days)

"So this makes us partners?" the male asked

"YES!" Pyrrha jolted with excitement before quickly fixing her composure "I mean yes, we did make eye contact." She pointed out

"Right … so we're heading north?" she answered by nodding her head "Okay just let me…." The boy did not finish his sentence

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah it just that my compass is spinning like crazy."

Pyrrha quickly realized that her semblance is the cause of the problem, it's been so long since she had an actually conversation with another person rather than a fan, she then notice that her heart is beating really fast (FOR OBVIOUS REASON) and realized that she must've unconsciously activated her semblance

"MEH, it's probably broken." He then threw the compass away before continuing "Well guess we do this the old fashioned way." Jaune then pulled out his scroll but after he did he shouted "OH COME ON!"

"Is everything okay?" Pyrrha worriedly asked

"No my scroll's battery's dead and now we're running blind."

"Well can you use my scroll?"

Jaune's eyes went wide because of the realization and he proceed to do a double facepalm "Yes we can, and on other news I'm an idiot." The redhead sweetdropped at his statement "Well let's get going then what time is it?" he then walked closer to the redhead and she showed him her scroll

"Uh-uh so it's nine a'clock." The blonde stated the obvious

"And how does this help us?" the redhead asked

"Well you see the sun rises in the east and set at the …." The blonde continued his explanation on how to make a compass using the sun, but there is only one thought that runs inside the victory girl's mind

'BEST DAY EVER!'

Caboose's landing strategy is so simple it couldn't be called a landing strategy at all, of course because it was not landing strategy to begin with

"MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Caboose yelled as he flew like a cannonball, and just like the real one can only be stop if these three things happened

It hit it's target

It hit something else

It didn't hit anything until it loses all of it's speed and landed softly on the ground

And what happened to Caboose was both number 2 and 3 it hit something else called the ground

(SLAM!) Caboose hit the ground with such force that he leaves behind a shaved ground trail making it as if a meteor landed there, normally no human even with the aid of aura can survive something like this unscratched, but Caboose was far-far-far-far-far from normal

"OW…" he blurted before pulling himself out of the new crater "WELL THAT WAS FUN!" he cheerfully shouted "Now where was I suppose to go? I KNOW I'LL ASK FRECKELS!"

Meanwhile Tucker who landed nearby (don't ask how) spotted Caboose and quickly hid behind a tree, he thought about simply leaving him there he's strong enough to survive out here on his own, but what if he get lost? But Caboose said it himself he has freckles that gun definitely know direction even better than Tucker is right now, with his mind set Tucker was about to leave only to hear Caboose happily wondering

"Now where is that On button?"

Yup he'll never find it sighing Tucker decided to help the Blonde boy "HEY CABOOSE!" he shouted revealing his location but he should've know when it comes to Caboose it never ends well

Shocked by the sudden shout Caboose's reflex took over and he fired his riffle at the dark skinned boy "AHHHHHHHH!"

Tucker who was expecting this (this is Caboose after all) jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the majority of the lead storm, but that doesn't stop the minority of the bullets from hitting him on the leg, he then hid behind a tree again knowing that sooner or later he will ran out of bullets and as the firing stop he shouted "IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh it's just Tucker…., how are you doing?"

"YOU JUST TRIED TO F**KING KILL ME YOU ASSHAT!"

"Oh that…, yeah I don't really mean that."

"Whatever just turn freckles on so we can get the hell out of here."

"OKAY!" Caboose cheerfully complied and began tinkering with his weapon searching it's switch on button

…

…

…

"Yeah this might be embarrassing but…, I kinda forget how to…."

"OH GIVE ME THAT!" Tucker snagged freckles out of Caboose's hand "See you just do this….."Tucker then showed Caboose how to turn on his weapon and the riffle then began to glow as it finishes turning on however

"UNAUTHORIZED USER DETECTED HANDS OFF!" a mechanical voice stated

"Aww f**k." the dark skinned boy cursed

The riffle then fires itself and causes Tucker to hit himself in the head (just like Felix in season 13) causing the dark skinned boy to fall down while the riffle somehow flew to Caboose's cradle

"GOOD MORNING CAPTAIN CABOOSE." The mechanical voice greeted

"Good morning Freckles, how are you doing?"

"ALL SYSTEMS ARE IN OPTIMAL CONDITION."

"Yeah I don't really know what that means so I'm gonna take that as a yes, and how are you doing Tucker?"

"F**k you guys."

"Yeah….., I don't know what that means either so I'm also gonna take that as a yes…., now where were we suppose to go again?" Caboose innocently asked

Tucker then stood up and frustatedlly shouted "NORTH!"

"Agent North?" Caboose asked back

"NO NORTH-NORTH!"

"OOO! Is this a knock-knock joke let me try um…, a door!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN HOW THE JOKES GOES!" Tucker running out of breath decided to give up and come up with a slightly better idea "Just tell freckles to point North…." He said still catching his breath

"OKAY!" Caboose then put Freckles on the ground standing on it's stock before ordering it "FRRECKLES POINT NORTH!" the riffle then fall and Caboose asked "Is that North?"

A shout was then heard echoing through the entire forest

The greatest asset a hunter can ever posses is not a powerful semblance nor an state of the art weaponry, this greatest weapon is a clear mind and Richard Dick Simmons tell himself this every day (quite ironic considering the fact that he always hang out with the R&D) and he always try to keep himself composed in any kind of situation

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Tried to keep himself composed in any situation

'CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!' He repeated the mantra in another (678th he keep tabs for some reason) failed attempt to calm himself down

'AH F**K IT!' Simmons gave up and grabbed one of the needler, loading it with ice dust 'Hope this work' he then fired all of the weapon's bullet creating a an ice ramp or to be more precise an ice slide

"AHHHHH!" Simmons slide down with a scream and the momentum causes him to spin and slide further before he finally got stopped by a tree, and getting hit on the back of his head

"Owwwwww, the back of my head…" he grunted and after 45 seconds of re-adjusting stood up, Simmons then took out the compass he always keep (no one can be too prepared) and after looking at it for few seconds now knows where the objective's general direction

And now moving onto other problems teammates….., WHICH DON'T HAVE TO BE GRIF, SARGE, OR XAVIER (though he didn't really mind with the last one) he can finally have a teammate that actually cares about his opinion, actually care about hygiene and…..

"WWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYY!?"

"F**K….." Simmons cursed recognizing the familiar voice and few seconds later Grif flew over him and for less than a second make eye contact with him before hiting a tree….., with his crocth

"Why…"

Simmons shook his head 'should've expected this' and walk to Grif standing above him like one of those cliché romance anime

"Hey asshole are you dead….." he flatly asked

"What do you think?" He angrily asked back standing up and dust himself off

"Good because you just got us into some deep shit."

"What deep…." Grif looked around realizing what Simmons meant "Shit" He finished his sentence and cursed at the same time

Out of nowhere a pack of Beowolves surrounded the two youths, each with their fangs and claws ready to shred, Simmons concluded that they probably gather because of the earlier shouts and negative emotion, Simmons then prepare both of his needler loading it with fire dust while Grif brandished his Grif-blast (it's a light rifle from halo 4)

"IF YOU GONNA EAT SOMEONE EAT HIM FIRST, HE GOT MORE FAT!" The nerd shouted earning him a glare from the slacker

"WHAT THE F##K ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Just making insurance." Simmons stated and they charge at the beast

Xavier did not landed with a scratch but instead with a nag

"You should've enact your landing strategy earlier, it would saved us more flame dust." The A.I explained

"Yeah-yeah I know the math."

"Well then….." the A.I continued "Should we head to the primary objective or to the secondary objective?" Delta offered

"What's the secondary objective?"

"Your siblings, both Grif and Simmons have already paired with each other leaving only Sarge on his own would you like me to guide you to him or to avoid him?"

A part of him reminded that they did absolutely nothing but drive him insane and blow stuff up, while another part of him reminded the fact that they are siblings in arms and went through hell together, Both reasons shows that he should stick together with them

"As much as I hate to admit it it'll be better to work with someone that doesn't look down on me…, or someone that doesn't get killed by a single bullet to the head."

"Very well, Sarge's current location is….."

(REALLY BIG EXPLOSIONS)

"Let me guess….." Instead of answering the A.I disappeared "Called it." Xavier then starts walking to the smoke pillar knowing very well who causes it, and surprise in the middle of the crater is none other than Ezekiel "Sarge" Ironwood "Yup no surprise there." The younger ironwood mumbled

The elder Ironwood simply stood there with his arms crossed and a grin on his face admiring his handiwork his shotgun still slunged on his back "I think that went pretty well."

"I couldn't agree more considering this is you we're talking about." Sarge turned around and suddenly his shotgun was already aimed at the younger ironwood, but he quickly relaxed once he realized who he was aiming at

"Well a quiet landing strategy is overated anyway." The elder ironwood retorded

"You can tell that to the grim." Xavier deadpanned "You're lucky none of them came here because of the explosion."

"Yeah…" Sarge then cocked his shotgun earning the white hair's attention

"What are y…." and fired it

(BANG)

(BEOWOLVES HOWLS)

"WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT!?" Xavier angrily asked

"Well the explosions obviously failed to gain the grim's attention so I decided to improvise."

"WHY ON THE NAME OF SEVEN HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT!?" the younger male's negative emotion only add more fuel to the fire, and before they knew it Beowolves started to appear from the forest

"Well I'm glad you asked, allow me to explain." Sarge cleared his throat ignoring the beowolf that outnumbered and surround them "Since we are inside a Grimm infested forest it will be better if we fight right off the bat, rather than fighting later when we start to grew exhausted." He finished with a smile leaving the younger boy wide eyed and slackjawwed

"His plan is actually quite logical." Delta pipped suddenly appearing

"Hey D….."

"Yes?"

"Shut the f**k up, and you…" Xavier pointed at Sarge" If we survive this I'm gonna kill you."

"Sounds good enough." Sarge accepted "LET'S SHOW THIS TEAM WHAT HALF OF THE RED TEAM MADE OF!"

'NOT FINDING YANG! NOT FINDING YANG! NOT FINDING YANG!' NOT FINDINGGGGGG!'

"YAAAANNNGGGG! YAAAANNNGGG!" Ruby called of hoping that her sister is nearby, but the reality is finally sinking in and she was forced to start thinking about the alternatives 'OH THIS IS REALLY BAD! WHAT IF I CAN'T FIND HER? WHAT IF SOMEONE FIND HER FIRST?' Ruby's mind then raced trying to remember anyone else she knew a thought bubble then appeared showing the person on the Rossete thoughts in RTTA style

'There is always Jaune!' She thought of the other blonde 'But I don't know much about him though….' Ruby then realized that Jaune's attitude showed that he like to get attention (in a good way) something that she's not really comfortable with

'What about Blake!' She remembered the Raven haired book lover 'So mysterious so calm plus she likes books…..., then again I don't think I can strike a conversation with her." Ruby reminded herself of their intellectual difference she might be an introvert but Ruby is well… Ruby

'How about Sarge, Grif and Simmons?!...nope based on what Xavier have told her….. XAVIER THAT'S IT! He's cool, fun, and might just might knows about weapons more than she does (the only thing she can talk about) there is also Delta but he's cool to, it'll be fun to have a non human friend…. Well that came out wrong, point is.' With her thought set she decided to search for the white haired boy

But she quickly stopped once she see someone on her path, she used her feet as a makeshift brake skidding herself to stopped and once she got a clear look on her teammate for the next four years she got herself a good news and a bad news

The good news her partner is white haired just like her original target, the bad news is her partner is not a he and is none other than Weiss 'Ice queen' Schnee….. and she's walking away

"WAIT, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Ruby shouted "WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE TEAMATES!"

Weiss was about to leave her 'teammate' in the middle of the forest hoping to find a more competent one, an image of her fellow white hair suddenly appeared on her mind 'Superior…' the word rung inside her head and her grip on myraster tighten

'I'll show him…, I'll show him that I am a superior huntress in every…'

She was snapped out of her thought as a Beowlof or a specifically a dead on flew in front of her with only few centimeters of difference, the corpse then hit a tree with a loud crash

(CRASH)

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ruby shouted again. Weiss herself don't know what it is and was as shocked as the Rossete, but she quickly fixed her composure not wanting to ruin her image

"I'TS A BEOWOLF YOU DUNCE, CLEARLY SOMEONE IS FIGHTING!" She then brandished her dust powered rapier myraster, and went to the scene of the fight

'based from where it flew it must be right behind this bush'

She quietly sneak her way into the bush hoping that on the other side there is a partner that is more competent than the dunce, after a little struggle (mainly caused by her 'combat skirt') she managed to get a glimpse of her alternate choice for a partner

And it was at that moment that Weiss Schnee decided being paired with the Rossete doesn't seem that bad considering the alternative, without a word she turned around and walked toward the depressed huntress in training

"By no means does this make us friends." She then dragged the younger girl away who merely threw her hands up in the air

"YOU CAME BACK!..., but what about the Beowolf?" Ruby asked and her answer was a pair of sub-zero glare from the heiress, as if she was daring her to ask again "Never mind…."

The dragging then continues but Ruby is still wondering what in the name of Remnant was on the other side of that bush

'This shit's turning out just great' the younger Ironwood cursed

'May I point out that…'

'NO.' Xavier shushed the A.I not giving him a chance to speak, going back onto the matter at hand the Ironwood siblings (half of them anyway) are currently busying themselves by fighting a pack of Beowolf

Three of the beast charge at him probably trying to take him from all sides

'As if I'll let that'

Xavier pulled out both of his firearms and fired them at two of the charging Beowolf, both bullets hitting it's target square on the head instantly killing them leaving only the middle Beowolf that is still charging

'May I suggest activating the dome shield?' Delta suggested

'No we better save our Aura for later.'

'Technically it is not even mine.'

'Stop being a smartass for once.' Xavier telepathically grumbled and charge at the remaining Beowolf, the beast attempt to kill the boy using his right hand's claws but the white haired boy simply ducked under it, he then pulled the classic Ironwood attack, a kick in the crocth

(SMACK)

The beast winced and howled in pain getting hit on the most vulnerable part of his/her/it's body, but it did not suffer for long as the next thing he saw was a one of the barrel of Xavier's gun followed by a blinding white light, then everything went black

'Glad that's over with, now how about Sarge.' Xavier turned and looked at how his brother is doing, not surprised finding him doing just fine and enjoying himself

"TAKE THAT! AND THAT! COME CLOSER AND TAKE THIS!" Sarge happily yelled, firing a shell for each of his 'declaration', taking down a single Beowolf every time he pulled the trigger, unlike any other hunter or huntress who would take their duty of eradicating the forces of darkness seriously Sarge takes a little pleasure on his work, particularly killing the grim

Finally running out of ammo the Grimm charge at the Red team's leader, who instead of panicking seems to be waiting for this exact moment, he then pulled out a hand grenade pulling the pin and threw it to the pack of wolves ignoring their distance

"DELTA! DOME!"

An explosion then rocked the forest incinerating nearby trees with anything in 10 meters radius and creating a small but noticeable mushroom cloud, Xavier managed to shield himself from the blast using his Dome shield his expressions showing that he was not surprised by his brother's action

Sarge however come out of the explosions unscratched heck even looking better and happier "SEE TOLD YOU IT WOULD END WELL!" he confidently stated with his shotgun resting on his shoulder Xavier could only sighed at his older brother's antics

'Bet Simmons and Grif doesn't have to deal with this crap' Xavier once again cursed while wondering what is happening to the other half of the Red team

'Probably better than this.' The younger Ironwood tell himself

"RUN!" Simmons shouted

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING RIGHT NOW SMARTASS!?" Grif barked back

"I DON'T KNOW WALKING!?" The nerd pointed out earning a protest from the slacker

"HEY YOU TRY RUNNING THIS LONG WITHOT GETTING STOACH CRAMP!"

"I'M LITERALLY DOING THAT RIGHT NOW! AND HOW COULD YOU GET STOMACH CRAMP WE'VE ONLY BEEN RUNNING FOR A MINUTE!"

"EXACTLY!"

"BULLSHIT! I WORK FOR THE R&D AND I'M BARELY SWEATING JUST HOW F**KING OUT OF SHAPE ARE YOU!?"

"REALLY SIMMONS ASKING PERSONAL ISSUES AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"HOW THE F**K DOES YOUR PHYSICAL CONDITION IS A PERSONAL ISSUE?!"

"I DON'T KNOW AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE THE SMART ONE!"

Normally grimm would be atracted to negative emotions but oddly enough the Beowolves instead stopped their chase and retreated allowing the other half of the Red team to catch their breath (Grif in particular)

"what….. , why…. The….. hell…. Did….. they….. stopped….. chasing… us….." Simmons asked trying to get his breathing straight

"Again… I quote…. Aren't you suppose to be the… smart… one….." Grif 'answered' losing his balance and fall to the ground "Shit I need to eat something….."

"No Grif you don't understand Grimm only stopped chasing their prey if they're outnumbered, sure that they're going to die, or….." Simmons face went a little bit paler not sure that he want to finish his sentence

Grif however bite the stick and asked after getting back up though he still standing with both hands on his knees and trying to catch a breath "Or what?"

A bestial cry was then heard across the forest, the sound causes many of the creepers to fly away

"Or when they enter a bigger grimm's territory." Simmons finished

"F**k"

(BOOM)

"What was that!?" Ruby pointed at the small yet eye catching mushroom cloud

"Just ignore that!" Weiss ordered

(WARTIGER'S ROAR)

"WHAT WAS THAT!" she asked again but still getting the same response

"JUST IGNORE THAT!" Weiss ordered again this time with more hostility

"WHAT'S THE HURRY SOMEONE ELSE COULD BE IN TROUBLE FOR ALL WE KNOW!"

"WELL THAT IS THEIR PROBLEM NOT MINE!" Weiss angrily silenced the Rosette whose seems really shocked by her declaration "WHAT!?" She angrily asked

"But….isn't helping those in needs…..a…" Ruby hesitated for a second before finishing her sentence "Huntress's….duty….." she weakly finished

Weiss was taken aback by her statement and was dumbfounded at the same time, her mind tried to figure out an excuse to justify herself but none of them was able to become a real word, each of them becoming nothing more than a lump on her throat

"Why did you want to become a huntress?" Ruby asked the older girl

Weiss did not answer and only look at the ground sweating began to form on her forehead, She stays silent turned around and began walking away the younger girl's word still ringing on her mind

'Why did you want to become a huntress?'

Adding icing to the cake the image of the rossete was replaced by the white haired trickster once more each of his word as sharp as a knife

'Superior…' his voice was as sly when he said it

'We both know that I lived a far more happy life than you are'

But once the image of Xavier disappears it was replaced by another white hair, and to her horror it was not her sister

"WEISS LOOK OUT!" Ruby tackled the heiress to the ground forcing her out of her thought, both of them landed on a thick bush (just to be clear there will be no YURI on this fanfic) the heiress finally back on the plane of reality snapped at the Rossete for her action

"YOU DUNCE WHAT WAS THAT…."

"SHHHHH!" the Rossete shushed the heiress causing herto widening her eyes, the younger girl then pointed outside the bush as if asking the heiress to look around, the heiress decided to comply hoping to scold her assailant once she knew that Ruby was wrong, the only catch is she was not

At the direction Ruby pointed Weiss spotted a set of red eyes, she then heard a sound of leaves being rustled and few seconds later a Beowolf emerged, the creature sniffed the air searching for it's prey it then let out a howl in the hopes of gathering more of his kind, and it worked

A second Beowolf then appeared, followed by a fourth, and a fifth, and in less than a minute the entire area was filled by at least a dozen of the grimm and as if the world was not finish messing with them, on e of the Beowolves was an Alpha

"come on we can circle around them this way….." Ruby nugged the heiress

"why!? We can take them on!?"

"Yeah, but the terrain is to small and they have the numbers, we'll fight them once we're on a territory where WE have more advantage!" Ruby actually ordered her face was filled with determination and seriousness

The heiress was taken aback by her sudden change of demeanor and found herself agreeing to Ruby's plan

"Good." Ruby nodded "Follow me quietly….." the two began to sneak away with Ruby in the lead while the heiress got deep on her thoughts once more

'Why am I following her?'

'Because she is right' Her voice of reason pointed

'But we can fight!'

'And they got both advantage on number and terrain'

The heiress looked on the ground once more, her own conscious telling her that following the dunce was the best course of action, maybe she wasn't such a dunce after all, if she was alone Weiss would've recklessly charge at them ignoring both numbers and the terrain

Perhaps Ruby is …..

'Superior…' the voice said, an images started to flood her mind, the image of Xavier looking down on her, The image of her sister looking at her with pity, the image of her mother passing away, and the image…. Of her father, and it was that exact moment Weiss decide to ignore reasoning and let her pride took over

She stood up and began walking towards the Beowolf earning a yelp from Ruby

"What are you!?" She tried to grabbed her on the leg, but the heiress kicked her arm away and continued her march, once out of the bushes she unsheated Myraester and entered a stance

"I AM WEISS SCHNEE AND I WILL NOT RUN!"

The beast's reply was a roar, and both of them charge each other


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DON'T OWN RWBY OR RED VS BLUE BOTH BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH**

RWBY REDuXed + BLUE

Chapter 7: Lost in nowhere

"HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE!?" Yang shouted again hoping for a respond, but just like her first five minutes of shouting there were none "HELLLLLO!? I'M GETTING BORED HERE!" she taunted and putted both her hands on her hips

After her last gesture the world finally decided to give a friendly respond

(Bushes rustle)

Yang then turned toward the sound and take a peek at the bush "Is someone there?"

And there was someone there, but that someone was not a person that someone was instead a fully grown Ursa, with it claws ready to rip apart anybody unfortunate enough to cross it's path , but just like the Ursa Yang was not someone unfortunate enough to crosses it's path "NOPE."

Her reflex kicked in and she back flipped away, putting a short distance between her and the Ursa she then quickly tensed her muscle automatically activating her weapon Ember Cecilia, in less than a second a second Ursa bolted out of the bush but Yang once again back flipped her way to safety

The first Ursa then charged at her again but this time she was prepared, she reared her fist back and punched the Ursa right on it's stomach and with the assistance of her gauntlet shotgun send it back right to where he came from

Seeing one of it's kind getting tossed around the second Ursa charged as well attempting to disassemble the blonde brawler using it's claw but his movement was slow due to his mass and Yang easily ducked under the swing and retaliate with an shotgun gauntlet shell enchanted uppercut, followed by a shotgun gauntlet boosted kick sending it rolling to the first Ursa (who's surprisingly still alive)

Not seeing them as a threat She decided to ask "You guys wouldn't happen to seen a girl in a red hood would you?" the Ursas took this as a taunt and roared " You could just say no." one of them charged again still attempting to dismantle the blond using it's claw, Yang dodged the first swipe by stepping back and casually back flipped the second one

She then cheerfully let out a short laugh and spoke "Jeez you guys couldn't have hit the wrong side of the…." the blond brawler did not finished her sentence as she saw the most awful thing in the entire history of Remnant, A STRAND OF HER HAIR FALLING TO THE GROUND

"YOU….." Yang gruffed with clear fury on her voice, and the two Ursa's look at each other in confusion

"YOU MONSTER!" Angered beyond reasoning Yang's eyes turned red and she fired Ember Cecilia on herself, but rather than getting any damage she looks as if she just got her aura recharged, and with fury of ten thousand women attacked the Ursa who did the inhumane crime

She fired Ember Cecilia again this time using it to propel herself towards her victim, the Ursa tried to dispose the girl but once again Yang was faster, she hit the Ursa first and continued with an uppercut sending the grimm bear flying

But she was far from done, she once again fired Ember Cecilia sending herself towards the airborne bear and with a flurry of Shotgun powered punches ended the creature's short lived reign (also killing few trees and leave behind a small trail of fire)

The second Ursa angered due seeing it's comrade got killed, it ran toward her earning the blonde brawler's attention and ire "WHAT YOU WANT SOME TO!?" she challenged, it replied by standing on it's hind legs and letting out a small roar but before it can avenge it's fellow grim

(BLADE SLASH)

The Ursa let out a barely audible grunt before falling to the ground confusing the blonde brawler, she then noticed a black gun/chain sickle on it's back and realized that someone just stole her kill, another interesting thing is that the weapon wasn't exactly a chain sickle, although it clearly has it's sickle feature it got a black like ribbon rope instead of a standard chain

Yang then saw the face of the person who stole her kill and find herself face to face with Blake, the book lover pulled back her weapon and put it back on it's sheathe (which by the looks of it can also be used as a weapon) and lastly flashed a smirk at Yang who is clearly not amused

"I could've taken it." The blonde stated and the bushes once again rustle

Blake unsheated her weapon again and pointed it's gun end at the rustling bush preparing to shoot, while Yang reared her right hand back readying a slug to fire at the suspicious plant, but before one of the two can do so the vegetative spoke

"DON'T SHOOT I'M A FRIENDLY!"

Blake lowered her weapon while Yang squinted her eyes "OH YEAH HOW DO WE KNOW THAT!?" apparently her word earned her a 'really?' look from Blake while the bush shout back

"WELL GRIMM USUALLY DON'T TALK BACK NOW DO THEY!?"

Realizing her error Yang relaxed her arm and her gauntlet returned to their bracelet forms "Thank you." The figure said as he stepped out of the bush, she recognized him instantly and her eyes went wide for a second before returning to normal again (and turned back to iliac at the same time)

"Hey you're that hat boy I stand next to earlier." She stated

"Hat boy!?" he repeated clearly feeling offended "I got a name you know! And how would you feel if I call you Blondie….., or….. aviator girl?"

"Okay-okay sheesh I'm sorry." The iliac apologized and the hat wearing boy also seems to lax

"Thank you." He accepted "See all we need is to apologize, I mean what kind of people would still be smug after a sorry?"

Meanwhile with Weiss and Ruby

"ATCHOOO!" Weiss sneezed as she dodged a blow from a Beowolf

"BLESS YOU!" Ruby said as she sliced one of the death hounds in half, but Weiss's retort was far from what she had hoped for

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUNCE!" Weiss shouted as she dodged another blow "CONCENTRATE ON YOUR OPPONENT!"

"WELL YOU JUST SNEEZED! AND YOU HAVE TO BE POLITE IN ANY KIND OF SITUATION SO BLESS YOU!" She then beheaded a Beowolf using her scythe though it's clear she put too much fury in it

"UGHHHH! CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO!" Weiss then performed a stab at one of the beowolf but the creature was faster and managed to dodge "CONCENTRATE!"

"WELL I'M!" (BANG) Ruby fired her crescent Rose sending herself at high speed toward a Beowolf before (SLASH) horizontally sliced it in half "SORRY!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" the heiress ordered and the two girls continued their battle in silence that both of them clearly enjoyed

"I just can't imagine that kind of person." The hat wearing blonde finished

"Right….." the Iliac played along not wanting the conversation to drag for too long

…

….

…

"So….. what's your name?" The hat boy asked

"Excuse me?"

"Your name, I mean I can ask first right? Since you almost…., you know….."

Yang's cheeks went slightly red in embarrassment causing her to stutter "OH…Yeah….right, well my name is Yang and this is…"

"Blake….." the raven haired finished

"Okay….." hat-boy nodded apparently trying to memorize their names "Well my name is Washington but you can call ME DUCK!" He shouted the last part, Blake quickly complied while Yang instead laughed

"What kind of a nickna…" she however was silenced once she saw Wash reaching for his a pistol on his hip and the sound of a roar everything she managed to somehow turned around and everything slows down

An Ursa was charging right at her with it's jaw wide open and it's claws ready to shred, Yang only managed to bring her shoulder up hoping to lessen the damage and plan to unleash everything she got once recovered, but a shot was suddenly heard

(BANG)

The Ursa still hit Yang but it was far less pain full than she expected it to be, she then noticed that the Ursa did absolutely nothing after that and blood coming out of the beast's skull, with her deduction skill she decided that the Ursa was indeed dead

"UGH!" Yang pushed the dissolving corpse off her and stood up "Thanks…., that could've gone a pretty bad." She thanked while dusting herself off and proceeded to take care of her hair

"you're welcome….., but that wasn't me actually." The hat wearing male admitted causing Yang to ask

"Then who was it?" and her answer was the sound of a gun chamber being emptied, a sniper rifle to be exact and the one who fired it was none other than

"My partner Church, nice shot by the way….." the male blond complimented but the sniper stays silent

"OH, well thanks a lot Church that could've gone Beary bad."

…

…..

…..

"I'm sorry what did you said?" the hat wearing blond bawled hoping that he didn't heard that right

"I said it could've gone Beary… Bad get it? Bear? Bad?" she responded not seeing any

"OH." Washington paled remembering a fellow agent who had a similar taste in pun

"I'm gonna have to deal with this for the next four years…." Blake realized the Grimm thruth (no pun intended)

"Yeah whatever let's get going." Church somehow ignored the terrible pun and walked away, with Yang close behind proud of her handiwork, leaving both of the pun's victims that is still trying to recover

(CLANG!)

Weiss parried yet another Beowolf attack that also sends her skidding backward, gracefully however she dug her feet into the ground slowing herself down into a halt, frustration then quickly took over as she realizes that she has yet to beat any of the simple minded beasts

(SLASH!)

"THAT'S SIX!" Ruby shouted killing another Beowolf, she then slammed her weapon's bladed side to the ground and unleashed a barrage of bullets at the grim managing to kill and crippled one of the beast at the same time "SEVEN AND….."

She spun her weapon in the air and pointed the gun side of the death mechanism behind her, pulling the trigger and sending her towards the crippled hound and putting him out of his misery, by bisecting him in half "Eight….." Ruby finished her counting disappearing in another flurry of roses

The heiress was wide eyed at the display of skill but quickly covered it 'I cannot let this dolt outshine me!' she then close her eyes and took a deep breath 'remember your training Weiss.' She told herself and began recounting all the lesson and training she took

'Heads up, shoulders back, right foot forward…, not that forward, wait for the right time to strike and…' the heiress narrowed her eyes making eye contact with the Alpha Beowolf staring deep to the barbaric beast's soulless eyes and suddenly the temperature dropped

Sweat began to form once more on the Heiress forehead, her entire body tensed and her gut was suddenly filled by a familiar emotion fear…..

All she have to do was to perform a simple dash and stabbed the beast and all of it would be over, she has practiced this maneuver over and over again until it was engraved into her skull, but there is only one thing that differ this from her training and the current situation

Their eyes

'What's it thinking? Why isn't it running? Doesn't it know that it should've ran when it's outmatched?' and so on, the longer Weiss stared into the Alpha's eyes the more unsure she become of her next course of action

Seemingly knowing of the girl's fear and doubt the Alpha roared and Weiss snapped, in panic she lunged at the Alpha whose already prepared for her assault, the Grimm's arm reared back ready to shred the girl

"GOTCHA!" Ruby came out of nowhere striking the Alpha inflicting an sizeable wound on it's side

Weiss stopped mid-dash and forced herself to a halt, this action however cost the heiress her balance and causes her to swing her rapier in an attempt to regain it, this allowed her to stand properly once more but she also accidently pulled the trigger unleashing a line of fire across the ground and set a nearby tree ablaze

Ruby noticed the explosions and turned around taking her attention off the wounded Alpha, who is more than happy to take the opportunity. The wounded beast performed a sloppy and slow claw slash at the little red hooded girl who turned around just fast enough to see the claws coming at her

Ruby however miraculously managed to guard against the blow by using her weapon as a makeshift shield, she however was sent flying by the sheer force behind the attack and was knocked straight to Weiss

"HEY WATCH IT!" Ruby said to the white dressed girl behind her who oddly merely grunted to her complain, she then noticed that the heiress was far more different than when she started this fight

Her expressions was no longer of that filled with pride, her hands were trembling and her face was filled with sweat, yes it was no longer the face of a proud heiress it was the face of someone who have never killed a living thing

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Ruby shouted in frustration and grabbed Weiss's wrist, it was clear that the heiress was trained inside a controlled area at all time and never even once got send to the grimm filled forest

Ruby was just like her at first thinking that with enough practice she can overcome any opponent, but she also learned the hard way that there is only a thin line between confidence and arrogance, the first grimm she fought was a beowolf and it should've been a walk in the park

Should've

It was far harder than any training or simulation she has ever face, even when she easily got high score in every test, all she managed to do was to land only one shot at the grimm before it flees, and the other students fare even worse than she does and it was on that day she swore to never underestimate an enemy

It was the most important experience for a hunter to taste the bitter defeat, to learn that instinct is also crucial as much as skills and semblance, and Ruby knew if they managed to escape this situation Weiss will at least see that she is not as good as she thought (Ruby also felt really good saying that)

But the Beowolf did not think so well one of them at least, the beast was clearly wounded as it required the aid of both his arm just to stand ,Ruby looked around the Alpha was howling (for some reason)while the other Beowolves are scrambling in panic and in confusion (due to the fire Weiss started earlier)

Normally Ruby would've simply killed the Beowlof, but she remembered Weiss who is still in daze (and gripping her arm) and an idea suddenly appeared a good one, she yanked her arm out of the heiress grip and grabbed her shoulder

"You're going to thank me after this." Ruby told the heiress and shove her at the dying Beowolf

Meanwhile, Weiss who was shocked by her 'partner's' action did not know what to think and for the first time in her life acted based purely on her instinct, she sloppily draw her rapier and performed a poor stab at the beast

But it worked

The weapon went right through the beast's skull with a shank, and seconds later fell to the ground with the weapon still embed on it's dissolving head, while the heiress fell on her knees overcome by the sensation of her action

Ruby quickly putted her hand on her shoulder "HEY YOU DID REAT BUT WE SHOULD TEALLY GET OUT OF HERE!" her word snapped Weiss out of her though, and once again out of instinct followed the younger girl's order

But before they can successfully escape the fire disaster two Beowolves suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blocked their escape path

"OH COME ON!" Ruby protested and unclipped her gun-scythe's mag reloading it with a new one, but she got her work cut short for her as two gunshot was heard, one from a transformable handgun, and one from a shotgun

(BANG)

(BANG)

The two Beowolves fell to the ground and Ruby smiled recognizing the two figures standing not far behind the corpses, they were none other than her new (and only friends)

"XAVIER! SARGE!" She happily cheered

"SUP?" the younger ironwood answered "We saw the fire and…."

"Came here to help?" Ruby finished Xavier's statement

"Well I do…" he's just

"I'M HERE TO SEE THE BEAUTIFULL SCENERY OF DESTRUCTION AND THE SMELL OF BURNING GRIMM!" Sarge revealed with glee followed by a pained howl from a Beowolf "And also listening to the sound of their suffering! He he bonus…."

Ruby gave Xavier a 'what the heck' look

"Just roll with it…., please…" he then take a glance at Weiss who is still holding Ruby's arm "What's up with her?"

"Well apparently this is her first time killing a Grimm."

"Hah-hah yeah right nobody is dumb enough to….." Ruby shoot him with the 'does it look like I'm kidding' stare while Weiss look at the ground in shame "OH SHIT."

…

…

…

"We should really get out of here." Xavier suggested

"Yeah great idea." Ruby accepted and proceed to head towards the escape route with Weiss in tow

"SARGE WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

"AWWW! BUT I STILL WANT TO SEE MORE OF THEIR SUFFERING!" the elder ironwood bawled

"COME ON THIS FOREST GONNA GET BURNED DOWN ANY MINUTE NOW!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT." The older Ironwood still objected not showing any sign of giving up, luckily one of the tree that's on fire fell in front of him and Xavier give his elder brother the 'WELL!?' look "OW ALRIGHT I'M GOING."

As the four make their escape the alpha saw them and the corpse of it's fallen brethren, he wanted to avenge his brother's demise but know that with this current condition cannot hope to even reach the four, and so in frustration unleashed another howl

"AOOOOOOOOOOOO….

OOOOOOOH….

There's a place I know that's tucked away!  
A place where you and I can stay.  
Where we can go to laugh and play,  
and have adventures every day!

I know it sounds hard to believe but guys and gals it's true!  
Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!

We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees,  
catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!  
There's endless possibilities,  
and no that's not hyperbole!

Our motto's Campe Diem and that means I'm telling you...  
We've got…"

"Jaune?"

"Yes pyrrha?" Jaune turned his head around to his new partner wondering what's on her mind

"What are you…..., singing?" she half heartedly ask

Jaune smiled widely at the question "Well that partner is the official camp campbell's song."

"The what?"

"Camp Campbell song." He repeated "I'll have you know I'm also an official camp councelor…, until the camp got shut down because turns out to be a fugitive…."

"Oh…" Pyrrha blurted "Well I'm sure it was a….., interesting experience." The spratan nervously added

"You can bet it was! My uncle always told me that everything is boring without a little bit of 'that thing'"

Here he goes again with his uncle, it doesn't directly bother her but it makes her somewhat uneasy that he never talked about his own family excluding his uncle, she also can't help but feeling a tingle that warns her not to dwell too much on it and that she have heard of him before , but nothing beats curiosity

"You seem to consider your uncle highly, what about your other relatives?"

The male instantly froze while the red-head remembered where she had heard of him before

The Arc family was famous for it's line of well known hunter, but now it is also known because of one other incident, the custody of none other than Jaune himself and the state of the current Arc family, though calling it a family was a understatement

The man behind the incident was none other than the current head of the family himself, Jaune's father Jonathan Arc but she guessed that he would never call such monster his own father, or even the fact that they are blood related

At first Jonathan was the ideal man the kind of man that any man (and sometimes even women) wants to be, coming from a line of heroes it was only a matter of time before he rises to be one

And he did, as a hunter he has many famous achievement and even ones that other hunters can only dreamed of, and it only got better once she met the love of his life Rose Arc, with her aid the two were the invincible duo, and were blessed with three beautiful daughters, the eldest daughter Josephine, and the twins June and July

Then everything falls apart, during one of their missions Rose were somehow wounded by a Beowolf and since then was left wheelchair bound, that was when Jonathan Arc changed forever, straight after the event he began training all of his daughters completely ignoring their young age and his Wive's anger

And after that it only got worse, Rose then conceived another set of children, a group of female triplets and of course the youngest of all Jaune….

Jonathan has high hopes for his only son and apparently a hope that is completely misplaced, Jaune showed not even the slightest of aptitude on mastery over any weapon and it was on that same day that his father had practically disowned him

But it only got worse, his sister was jealous of him being their father's only son and began to seclude him, they did not straight up state their dislike but they would accidently hit him a little bit too hard during a sparring match

And that was when Locus came in, Jean Pierre Arc was the shadow of Jonathan outshone by his brother's achievement since birth he decided to go on an alternate route of many military achievement, that is usually kept unknown to public

One day he decided visited the Arc household to see how his brother's doing, only to see Jaune sparring against his eldest sister, the fight was clearly one sided and Locus quickly demanded the slaughter to stop, but nobody listened

It was the last straw when Josephine hit Jaune 'a little bit too hard'so the soldier himself jumped into the arena and step between the two combatant ordering them to stand down, Jaune quickly complied but Josephine thought that this was 'a test from his father' and proceed to attack her own uncle

Needless to say it quickly ended with the female's defeat, later that night Jonathan and Jean had a little argument that ended with a not so little brawl, they found Jean unconscious on the ground next to a barely conscious Jonathan

The next day Jean claimed the costudy of the youngest Arc, Jonathan had complied the claim seconds later because to him it was like throwing away a trash, and seconds later Rose Arc demanded a divorce, and he complied to that too

Under Jonathan's tutelage Jaune was useless, but under Jean's tutelage he was even worse, but Jean did not give up he keep training him and unlike Jonathan encouraged him and after days, weeks and months of training it finally paid of

Jaune Arc graduated the top of his class from Mcgraff military academy and it only took him two years, while it only got worse for what's Left of the Arc Family, but in the end it died down and was replaced by another sensation named 'the invincible girl' and the male Arc was quickly forgotten by the world once more

'Curiosity killed the cat.' The word rang inside the spartan's mind

"Jaune I'm…."

"No…., just… don't." He paused "Let's just find the relic." He said in an emotionless tone and began walking away

Pyrrha just stood there being too late realizing her mistake, she was so excited by the fact that she can finally interact with another person without actually taking in any account that he himself was a celebrity, and even worse a survivor

"You're coming or not?" He casually asked

The Red head slightly brighten at the question hoping that she can make amends "Yes, I'm right behind you."

Beating a king taijitu would require a lot of work and effort and sometimes the works and efforts of multiple number of hunters and huntresses, but for Lie Ren it would still require some work and effort

Don't get him wrong to him fighting this middle size grimm wasn't that hard but it wasn't easy either, Ren jumped into the air not giving the snake a chance to constrict him and at the same time firing few shots at the lizard

The shot merely bounce of the beast's thick scale and it lunged with great speed at the airborne ninja, but Ren was prepared easily he fixed his position in mid-air and kicked the snake away sending it tumbling to the ground while he graciously landed to the ground

Not giving it time to recover Ren jumped once again and strike the still ditzy snake using one of his storm flowers blade, but the attack instead causes the grim to snap out of it's dizziness and once again it lunged at the green ninja

The Tajitu clearly put too much force into the attack (proved by the earth straker it created) expecting the ninja's movement to be slower, but Ren soundly dodged the blow and retaliate by jabbing both of his storm flowers blade at the serpent's head

The ninja sighed in relief but his expressions went sour once he heard another slithering voice from behind, he turned around and not much to his surprise found the other head of the King Taijitu lunging at him and once again dodged it

He landed soundly on the ground without any scratch well at least for now he gritted his teeth seeing that the snake is ready to strike with both of it's head and his assumption was correct, without any warning the king serpent strike and the battle resumed

Ren dodged the black head's strike and slid down on it's neck effectively preventing the black head to attack again and allowed him to focus on the white one, but the heads was more cunning than he expected the white Taijitu slid over the black's neck forcing him to jump away

The white Taijitu lunged at the airborne gunslinger, Ren tried to stop it by firing at the second head in mid-air but his bullets proved futile against the beast's thick skin and the serpents strucked it's first blow

The impact send Ren tumbling to the ground and even worse causes him to drop his weapons, dazed by the blow Ren stood up slightly dazed and just in time to see the black head's lunging at him with it's mouth wide open for the second and last blow but he was faster

He brought his arm up just in time to CATCH the beast biggest fangs before proceeding to rip both of them off along with few other teeth, the grim reared back clearly angered about losing it's only weapon and lunged at the ninja once more

But Ren spun just in time to dodge the attack and jabbed the serpent's fang at it's own eye, he then continued with an aura powered blow to the embed fang sending it piercing through the black head and subsequently caused it to explode

'One down…..' The white head roared in fury seeing his literal other half got killed 'One to go' and Ren charged at the white serpent

And after a few more minutes of 'squable' Ren managed to slay the white monstrousity and is now hoping to be granted a brief moment of peace to catch his breath, he once again make his weapons 'disappear' into his sleeves and dusted himself off thinking that he had earned himself a moment of tranquility

"GRAWH! GRAWH!"

A really brief moment that is, he sighed and turned around not surprised to see his 'new' partner hanging upside down from one of the tree branches smiling widely as if their initiation was an experience to enjoy

'then again this is Nora….' He thought to himself and seeing her smiling happily like this makes him think that he actually has a chance to enjoy this as much as she does

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Her response was a simple yet legendary gesture of

"BOOP!"


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**

 **I DON'T OWN RWBY OR RED VS BLUE BOTH BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH**

RWBY REDuXed + BLUE

Chapter 8:

"THIS IS BORING!"

(SMACK!)

"Owww! What was that for!?" North protested, but his fraternal twin ignored his whine and walked to Ozpin

"The last pair has been formed sir" Glynda ignored his fraternal twin's whine and walked up to the headmaster "Lie Ren and Nora valkyrie." She can't help but wincing at the last part "Poor boy I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"Oh sure! Just ignore the guy with concussion, and besides it's still better than being stuck with you!" North grumbled earning him an telekinetic slap on the back of his head

(SMACK!)

"OWWW!" He whined once more

"Stop whining, you know you deserve it." The black-ops calmly scolded

"OH come on you know that it's getting boring!" North stating while waving his arm like a child, before finally calming down and lie down on the green grass "Especially after that stunt your nephew pulled."

"I have to agree with him on this one." Glynda stated causing everyone to widen their eyes (expect with Ozpin who only look intrigued) "Him getting paired with Ms. Nikos seems a little….. overpowering."

Locus can't help but smiling a little at the compliment, he was hoping that Jaune would get paired with someone that would make less fuss about his past and preferably Lavernius or other members of the blue team, but him getting paired with the three times champion of Mistral tournament does seems indeed overpowering

Speaking of the other wielder of the key "Has anybody seen Lavernius by any chance?" the dark skinned boy was by all means Jaune's brother, of course the first time they meet they instantly dislike each other and the second time they met the two instantly tried to kill each other, but after that Jaune spent most of his time with the Blue team so he knows that the two had gotten along quite well

Glynda complied to the request and take a look at her i-scroll "Hm…., that's odd it seems that none of the cameras has any sight of him." She admitted "Last time I saw him he was already partnered with…., Mr. Caboose…"

…

…

…

"That explains the screaming." North stated breaking the Silence and everyone quickly agreed to his hypothesis "By the way I haven't seen Grif or Simmons either, theta you're there?" North said getting up

A small holographic purple image then appeared in front of him "Yeah I'm here, what do you need?" Theta happily answered

"Can you please look for Grif and Simmons for me?"

"Okay!" the A.I enthusiastically saluted before disappearing

"Thanks." North thanked before laying on the ground once more

"I still wonder why they gave him the A.I." the magician huffed "By the way what did you use as a relic this year?" the headmaster did not answer her question "Proffesor Ozpin?" she asked again but got ignored once more

Unknown to her he was smirking seeing how interesting things have gotten

"So let me get this straight." Xavier paused for a second before continuing "You're an highly advanced A.I probably few years ahead of our time, has the processor of roughly three super computers, and can run an Atlasian warship all by himself, but you're telling me you lack a compass?" he summarized

"Yes." Delta flatly answered and a bullet quickly went through him "And I'm reminding you for the 49th time shooting me is not very effective." Another bullet then went through the A.I "50th." He recounted before vanishing

"God sometimes I hate him so much." Xavier exclaimed lowering his gun, it's barrel still smoking after being fired

"But if he's here using your aura doesn't that mean you just said that you hated yourself?" Ruby pipped approaching the white haired boy

"Wow you're really good at this aren't you?" Xavier raised his eyebrow

"I aim to impress." The rossete huffed pridefully while crossing her arms

The group of four consisting of Ruby, Weiss, Xavier, and Sarge are currently resting on a clearing after fleeing from the burning part of the forest, said part of the forest is still ablaze as a notable mass of black smoke continues to rise

Xavier was worried that the fire will spread further, but Delta said that the fire will eventually die down and that there is possibly no students dumb enough to head for the scene of fire, …..well almost none

The younger Ironwood then take a look at the two other members of the group, the one who starts the fire Weiss Scnhee (or bitchpants Mccarbby) is currently sitting down on a log (that is somehow located on the middle of the forest) the heiress is currently attempting to catch her breath, exhausted by the quick dash they just made

His brother on the other hand is standing still, clearly upset about leaving the fire behind stating that he 'could've seen more suffering of their enemies and hear their screams of pain' all the while looking at the black smoke rising from the direction they came from

"Hey would you mind if I try something?" Ruby asked snapping Xavier out of his thoughts

The boy shrugged his shoulder at the request "I don't see why not."

"Okay thanks, hey Delta!"

The A.I appeared accepting the call "Yes Ms. Rose how may I help you?"

"Just Ruby please, Ms make me sounds old."

"Very well then Ruby, how may I assist you?"

"Well….., you're connected to the internet right?"

"Unfortunately I am not, my….." the little green man freeze for a second looking "creator feared that any interaction with the internet would allow virus to corrupt us."

"Huh that make sense." Ruby agreed looking down "Then how do you get information about the world?" she asked intrigued by the fact that the A.I never surf the web even once

"All of my database and books comes from a trusted source, send directly by the Atlasian military."

Ruby eyes widened "Books?"

"Yeah." Xavier suddenly pipped "He got lots of books all kind of it, and don't even ask me about the simulations."

"I am merely preparing for any situation that we might come across in the future."

Xavier scoffed at the statement "I highly doubted that I will one day get attacked and killed by a pelican."

"Well don't worry, because the chances of that happening is as thin as the chance of you getting struck by a lightning."

"Well that sounds encouraging."

"Then shouldn't there be a book about simple methods to find cardinal directions? Ruby suddenly asked cutting the conversation short (and also prevented Xavier from wasting another bullet)

….

…

….

"Hm…, I actually haven't thought of that and that deduction is also logical…..." Delta admitted with a hint of surprise in his voice

Xavier snorted at the confession "Careful D, if she keeps this up I might replace you with her." Teasing his A.I counterpart

"Considering the fact that removing me from your implant will cause excruciating pain, and the fact that it will be highly unlikely for Ruby to agreed getting herself 'fragmented', the chances of that happening is really small."

Xavier was about to reply but the rossete fearing the argument would escalate into a mexican standoff cutted him of once more "Um guys, books, cardinal direction, grim invested forest."

He spared a glance at the younger girl and complied giving an order to the little green men while ruffling his own hair "Well you heard her do your thing?"

"And by thing you mean save your ass once more?" Delta's retort caused his living counterpart to slack his jaw and at the same time make Ruby cover her mouth in surprise probably whispering the word 'burn'

Recovering from his stun the white haired was going to make an argument but before he can do so the A.I continued "And it's going to be a little difficult considering there's no book with the title of 'Cardinals direction for idiots."

Angered by the A.I's retort Xavier pulled out both of his guns and pointed then at his 'partner' but before he can waste more of his bullets (or in Ruby's opinion his entire mag) the A.I vanished leaving the two pre-teen alone

He then suddenly froze still pointing both of his weapons at where Delta once stood (or float), this continues for few more seconds before he abruptly let out a shocked gasp as if he got hit by an unseen force hard enough to push all air out of his lungs

The male woozily holtstered both of his weapons and grabbed his own temple with a low but still audible groan as if he just had a very pain full case of headache "I hated it when he does that." He grumbled with fury clear in his voice "Come on we got trees to cut down." He said and began walking to the forest

Confused Ruby decided to follow the boy, but she suddenly stopped remembering about her 'extra baggage' "Are you sure it's okay to leave them behind?" she asked taking a glance at Weiss

Xavier stopped for a second his face looked like he wasn't really thinking about the matter "Meh they'll be fine…., probably." The white hair stated apparently not having the same amount of concern regarding his 'extra baggage' as Ruby has

Ruby look at him with a 'really?' look before pointing at the still wrecked heiress "She just killed her first grimm."

Xavier only gave her the blank stare before pointing at his older sibling "And he's a overly paranoid pychopath that won't hesitate to throw a grenade at anything that moves." He calmly stated

Ruby sweatdropped at the before letting an awkward laugh "That was a joke….., right?"

he didn't answer her question and continues to walk and as he do this he said "And the blast radius is this entire clearing so you might want to warn your partner." He then disappeared into the lush green bush leaving a stunned Ruby behind

The still panicked girl took a peek at her male friend's brother, and see as said person is now on edge watching his surrounding and pointing his shotgun at different direction every few seconds as if something is right under his nose, and the fact that she remembered hearing an explosion earlier didn't really help

Putting two and two together, Ruby decided to go with the safest route "Wait up!" the rossete shouted as she chase after Xavier disappearing with him into the lush green forest leaving behind the Heiress, and the sergeant

…..

….

…

"So….." Sarge suddenly blurted breaking the silence as he walk closer to the heiress standing behind her who's still sitting down "First time killing grim?"

"I wonder how's Ruby is doing." Yang asked out loud while continuing her jog

"YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR SISTER IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!?" Wash shouted at the brawler baffled by her calm composure at the current situation

Yang huffed at the hat wearing blonde's respond "Well she's MY SISTER, I have to worry about her it's part of my job!"

"WELL DON'T WORRY BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE SHE'S DOING FAR BETTER THAN WE DO!" the hat wearing blonde shouted once more

"Oh yeah! And how do you know that!?" Yang challenged

"BECAUSE I'M PRETTY SURE SHE ISN'T BEING CHASED BY A GIANT GRIM GORRILA RIGHT NOW!"

(BERRINGEL'S ROAR)

"Huh….., good point."

Just like her sister Yang is currently also travelling/running for their lives through the forest in a group of four, said group consisted of Yang herself, her quiet and mysterious bow wearing partner Blake, and two males that build the other half of the group

The first male was the one she just argued with and is jogging next to her is David Washington or just Wash for short, despite getting off on the wrong foot Yang and Wash is now on (somewhat) good term and the male blond is quite comfortable enough to chat/criticize/argue/scold Yang (and also question her sanity)

While the last member and the second male of the group is the cool, silent, and mysterious Church

" #$&*%$# !"

Or use to be cool, silent, and mysterious Church

(BANG!)

The male raven head fired another shot at the Beringel, but the bullet merely bounce of the beast's thick layer of bone armor and make it even angrier

(BERINGEL'S ROAR)

"SON OF A #$%&" Church cursed in an higher volume than the grim's roar, and the curse word he used is so rude that even Blake couldn't help but flinch

"Quite some partner you got there." Yang glanced at the sniper

"I know he usually isn't this civilized," Wash replied causing Yang to sweat drop "But that doesn't really assist us on this current predicament."

"I don't think so, it actually kinda brighten the mood."

(BANG)

(BERINGEL'S ROAR)

" #$$%##$$%$ #!"

"You're saying?" Wash asked raising an eyebrow

"Alright sheesh." Yang surrendered accepting defeat

"WASH!" Church shouted earning the male blonde's attention

"Huh, at this point I thought he only knows how to swear." Yang stated obviously surprised

"Oh please, try spending a month with him then we'll talk." Wash challenged his fellow blond "WHAT!?"

"YOU HAVE ANY FLASH BANG!?

"NO FLASH BANG JUST FRAGS!"

"WELL THAT'S JUST FAN-FUCKING TASTIC!"

"And we're back." Yang suddenly quipped not surprised by the male raven's change of attitude

"No that's actually his way of saying 'I'll take it'." Wash corrected before pulling a grenade out of his jacket and passed it to Church "HERE!"

"This'll have to do." Church whispered to himself "STALL THAT ##%$ $# ."

"HOW!?" Wash protested the order

"I DON'T KNOW ASK BLONDY OR CAT GIRL!" Yang was clearly offended by the

Wash turned his head towards Yang but she quickly cut him off "Oh no..., don't look at me."

"Well we're doing this my way then." Wash concluded, he suddenly stopped running and fired his battle rifle at the charging primate, but the bullet did nothing but bounce off and angering the beast even further as all of it's attention are now focused on him

The beringel leap at the former agent attempting to crush him in a bone breaking hug, but instead of dodging Wash dashed at the beast and grabbed the nozzle of his rifle and transformed it into a blade like weapon, he slid under the airborne monkey few seconds before they collide and managed to land a slash at the beast's torso

Said grim fall to the ground with a thud but before Wash can let out a relieved sigh it stood up again and let out an angered roar showing it's intention of tearing the male blond apart limb from limb, instead of being intimidated Wash yelled

"THE BACK OF HIS HEAD!"

The grimm paused at the sudden shout wondering what it means but the primate decided to ignore it and prepare to charge the boy once more, this action however was prevented as the bipedal grimm suddenly felt an intense pain at the spot that Wash shouted before harmlessly falling to the ground

Few meters from the dead grimm stood Yang her Gauntlet now on their original form and smoking due to the round she just fired, finally sighing in relief Wash returned his rifle to it's gun form and put it on his back he was about to compliment his savior for a job well done, but the suppose to be dead grimm stood up and turned it's gaze towards Yang and Wash knows that there's only one thing to tell her "RUN!"

But Yang did not posses the luxury to do so as in the speed of lightning the grimm primate leapt at her aiming to trap her in a bone crushing hug just like the one he failed to trap Wash in, Yang thought that this was it and in a desperate attempt focused all of her aura to protect her body from the impact hoping that she will survive what will happen next

Meanwhile Wash stood helplessly as the Beringel caught Yang in it's fatal embrace and watched as it crushed her into….., black stuff? 'No that can't be right' Wash tried to reason, but it was clear that nothing logical could really explained what just ocured

But the Beringel doesn't have any logic or any minds at all thinking that he had already crushed the 'annoying yellow one' the beast returned his gaze at the 'one that hurt him' and it was clear that the primate wants to give him more than a literal bone crushing hug

Washington froze and with dread taking over his stomach along with a sudden lump filling his throat the former agent drew his rifle and fired an entire round at the oversized monkey, and Wash succeed…., in provoking it even more.

Angrier than it ever was the gorilla unleashed another loud and at this point annoying roar and for the second time charge at Wash again, a part of him want to compliant the grimm is for enacting the same maneuver over and over again, while another part of him reminded himself of the fact that he probably won't survive what will happen next

Due to his extensive knowledge however Washington managed to summarize the whole situation with a single sentence and close his eyes while muttering it

"Son of a bitch…"

(BOOM!)

Wash was pretty sure that wasn't the sound of his bone being crushed and decided to take a peek before feeling surprised seeing that he is still intact and find smoke rising from the Beringel's head as if it just got hit by a certain suppose to be deceased blonde's shotgun gauntlets

Above the tree standing on one of the plant's tree branch was Yang looking even angrier than the beast with her iliac eyes turned red and her blonde hair flutered by the wind, Wash know that exactly at this moment he was looking right at a living bombsheel

While standing on a different and not so far away branch was blake, her weapon of choice now revealed to the former agent as a chrome black katana blade with a compact striker pistol build on it's hilt and the katana's sheath that looked like a giant handle-less meat cleaver which Wash presumed to function just like the cooking utensil

The Beringel was about to roar again but was cut of by Yang who shout at the primate with volume that excel's the beast's own

"HEY DONKEY KONG!" To add an emphasis she brought her fist together and fired Ember Cecilia on herself and Wash instantly knows that he's not looking at a bombshell but instead a living and breathing Nuclear bomb

"READY FOR ROUND 2!?"

…..

….

…..

"I'm sorry….." Pyrrha blurted trying to break the silence and succeed

"About what?" Jaune asked still making no eye contact with his 'partner'

"About your….., past…."

…

…..

…..

"Oh…, apology accepted then."

Pyrrha jolted at Jaune's answer "Re…really?"

"Yeah….. my Uncle always told me that holding a grudge is only a colossal waste of time so to repeat apology accepted."

The Spartan was pretty sure that everything in that moment was nothing less than perfect

"I'd appreciate if you stop talking for a bit though since those stuff are a…. little bit heavy."

Well not perfect but none the less pleasant, the Red head then do as per the blonde knight's request and kept silent until they finally arrived at an suspiciously cavern adorned with wall paintings of stickmen fighting a giant scorpion

"You think this is it?" Jaune asked his partner's opinion who in turn did a zipper gesture on her mouth "Oh right, you can talk now."

Pyrrha bowed her head and decided to encourage her new (and only) friend "I'm not really sure….."

"Well then as a wise man once said….." Jaune quoted as he pulled one of his knife he then tossed it upward before catching the deadly utensil on it's edge "When in doubt C4 yourself." With the skill of a professional the blond knight threw one of his many weapons to the cave

…..

…..

…

Not hearing any noise or respond Pyrrha concluded her partner's experiment "Well I don't hear anything so I presume…" Jaune however ignore her partner not finished statement and showed her his right hand glove with an ant-man style built in button

Curiosity took over the red head as she wonder about the object's function, and as if reading her mind Jaune pushed the tiny red button and an explosion erupted from inside the cavern shaking the area around it and causes dust to come out of the entrance

….

…..

…

"Now it's save." Jaune huffed clearly proud of his handiwork

(Deathstalker's screech)

"Or not."

The ground around them began to rumble and few seconds later a deathstalker exploded out of the cave, Pyrrha was taken aback as she didn't expect a grimm this magnitude would be inside the small cave she then took a glance and realized that the drawing that use to be on the cave's entrance wasn't artistic mural it was a warning

Pyrrha have read about Deathstalker once and found the beast not intimidating but she instantly realized that she thinks that way because she have never seen the real thing, and the gigantic crawler was anything other than not intimidating

As Pyrrha observed earlier the creature itself was gigantic with four jet black legs on each of it sides and a dull white armor/exoskeleton like organ adored with red markings all over it, but what the Spartan noticed the most was it's set of gigantic pincer for an arms and a glowing golden stinger on it's tail

The only thing that's of was it's face as instead of the usual ten glowing this Dathstalker only has five on the right side of his face, with the crawler's right side completely black as if it just got hit by an exploding grenade, or an exploding knife

Pyrrha was about to tell Jaune to run, but her partner spoke first

"Pyrrha….."

"Yes Jaune?"

"Run….."

(Deathstalker screech)

"Some round two this turns out to be." Blake stated nonchalantly while jumping from branch to branch

"Hey don't look at me I would have hit that gorilla back to grim hell by now if you didn't suddenly snatch me away." Yang retorted while performing the same action her partner is doing

"And by snatching away you mean saving your live from instant death?" Blake raised her eyebrow amused by the brawler's tenacity

"Pssh I would've survive that….." Yang tried to convince Blake otherwise, but the later let out an amused giggle instead "Look just…. What was the plan again?"

"Well first we need to provoke the beast."

(Beringel roar)

"Well you can scratch that part of the list."

Blake nodded in agreement "The second part is to lure him to the cliffs where Church will do the rest."

"The rest being?"

"Well…..."

"He didn't tell you did he?"

This time it was the Book lover who stays silent while the brawler took her chance of well earned comeback

"Well at least I now know that 'the rest' is a synonym for ''"

Blake only rolled her eyes at her partner's antics and at the same time was astonished by her perseverance, but her mind quickly went back to the plan as she notices that they're running out of trees

The two jumped from the last of the plant and both landed with a roll, not wasting any time the two make haste and gallop over the grass clearing making their way to the edge of cliff where Church will enact the final part of 'the plan'

The Beringel burst out of the forest not too long after the two and with no trees to hinder it's movement the jet black primate began close the distances

"IT'S GETTING REALLY CLOSE!" Yang shouted

"DON'T WORRY WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"

Blake's words were proved to be true as a bullet went past both her and Yang hitting the grim on the right eye, but the wounds did not slow it's movement instead angering the already furious grimm enough for it to somehow double it's speed

Yang and Blake finally arrived at the cliff side where Church stood few feet away from the edge emptying his sniper chamber while muttering words that is too coarse to be written on this fanfic, taking their battle stance next to the sniper Yang asked

"So what's the plan now!?" She half shouted

"Well the plan is….." Church paused as he put his sniper rifle on his back and pulled out the grenade Wash gave him earlier "WE DUCK!"

Church pulled the grenade pin and throw it at the charging grimm while the girls complied now lying on the ground with their hands covering their ears waiting for an explosion, but the grenade did not exploded and instead released an thick black smoke that enshrouded the entire cliff

The Beringel however unlike any other grimm it posses actual intellect, knowing that it will fall off the cliff if he continued the beast halted it's stampede and observe the surrounding area, knowing that it will not find 'the ones that hurt it' it decided to do the most reasonable thing

Punching randomly at every direction

The beast unleashes all of it's fury in the form of punches and another (I'm seriously tired of typing this word) excruiciating roar, soon after the fog began to clear and the primate is eager to see the condition of it's brutalized enemy

"You know….."

Only to figure out that it hit absolutely nothing but the ground and few rocks

"I never took you for the smart one…" Yang finished her mock standing calmly next to Church with Blake behind them, the sniper then spoke

"Well you and me both."

The Beringel realized that it made a grimm mistake (pun intended) with the three humans in front of him and it's back against the edge, Church then pulled out a grenade identical to the first on and pulled the pin "By the way this one is different from the first one." He then weakly tossed the grenade letting the object to roll it's way to the Beringel's feet

(BOOM)

The explosion shook the whole cliff and send the Beringel flying to it's doom, and when the smoke clears the dynamic trio finally let out an well deserved sigh of relief

"Thank god that went according to plan." Church thanked whatever forces that allow his 'plan' to actually work

"Yes, considering the many holes it has in the first place." Blake somewhat agreed with the sniper

"Well the important thing is it worked!" Yang reminded the two of the important thing "And I bet he didn't see that one coming eh? Eh?"

(Collective groans of everyone in the universe)

In a perfect timing Washington came out of the forest running, and after few more seconds of the cardio sport finally catch up with the rest of the group

"I'M BACK (huff-huff) so what did I miss?" he tiredly asked

"Well besides getting your eardrums and soul crushed by a god forbidden pun not much"

"HEY!" Yang protested

"Oh and we threw the Beringel off the cliff." Church explained ignoring the brawler's whine

"wow you did that?" Washinton asked clearly impressed "Well then things are getting good for us now aren't they?"

Instead of accepting the pseudo compliment Church gave Wash a death stare and spoke "You-did not-just say that."

"LOOK TUCKER A CLIFF! I WONDER IF SOMEONE IS UP THERE MAYBE IT'S EVEN CHURCH!" a familiar annoying voice shouted followed by another familiar shout

"GODDAMIT CABOOSE STOP SHOUTING! THERE'S NO WAY SOME COINCIDENCE LIKE THAT CAN HAPPEN!" another familiar voice followed suit and the colors quickly faded from the ex-agent's face

…

…

…

"You were saying?" Church bitterly asked


	9. Chapter 9

RWBY REDuXed + BLUE

Chapter 9 : Road Trip

"Are we there yet?" Caboose asked

"No!" Church half shouted, his expression showing that this is not the first time Caboose had asked the peculiar question

"Ok... Are we there yet now?"

"NO!" Church repeated, this time shouting his answer

"I see... Then how about now?"

"NO CABOOSE WE'RE NOT THERE! WE'RE NOT THERE RIGHT NOW AND FIVE MINUTES FROM NOW YOU'RE GOING TO ASK IF WE'RE THERE YET! AND THE ANSWER WILL STILL BE NO CABOOSE WE'RE NOT THERE!" The sniper blared, he then panted as he had used his entire oxygen supply to explain their current location to his 'friend'

...

...

...

"Then how about now?"

"Oh you son of a..." Church did not finish his sentence and pointed his sniper rifle at the offender, before he can squeeze the trigger however Wash had already jumped between the two

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! No need to shoot anybody now! Let's just all take a deep breath and think before..."

"Think!?THINK!?" Church deadpanned "Does that face looks like the face of someone that is thinking to you!?"

"Are we there yet?"

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Meanwhile the last member of the blue team and the two tag alongs could only observe in awe and amusements as they watched the baseball capped agent trying desperately to stop the sniper from shooting one of their own

"Does this... happens often?" Yang asked still baffled by the display in front of her

"Not really." Tucker answered, and for a brief moment Yang felt relief because things finally make sense "They usually just straight up shot one another, although Caboose usually did it accidentally." Or not

Though what surprised her even more was the aqua/turqoise cladded boy's follow up question

"But more importantly are you single?"

"I um..." before the bombshell could give an actual reply her usually silent partner suddenly cleared her throat instantly earning everyone's attention

"We're here" she bluntly stated, her thumb being pointed to what appears to be a ruin behind her

And with that word everything fell silent

...

...

...

"Hey am I the only one who hadn't notice that the ruin was there before the nice lady pointed it out for us?" Caboose loudly asked but earned no respond whatsoever "Only me?Okay..."

...

...

...

"Because that's dumb, it's right in front of us but we didn't even know it was there...right in front of us..."

...

...

...

"Yeah that's dumb... OH! MAYBE THE RELIC IS SOMEWHERE NEARBY THAT RUIN!" Caboose theorized, and with that he happily skidded of with blake trailing close by. Leaving the rest of the still dumb (pun intended)founded group behind

"Well at least Caboose wasn't the one who pointed it out this time." Tucker chipped "Hey wait up!"

Snapping out of her daze Yang followed suit wondering how in the name of Oum could she possibly missed something as obvious as their destination. Then again this group have proven to be very... distracting, 'welp better get a move on' she said to herself "Hey don't leave me behind!"

Unlike the brawler Wash and Church are still frozen in place, somewhat shocked by their idiocy. Wash was wondering how he could possibly miss their primary objective, while Church was wondering if Caboose's idiocy had finally began to rub on them. Fortunately after a few more seconds of their deadlock one of them finally broke the silence

"If I let go you promise not to shot Caboose?" The agent asked still grabbing the barrel of Church's sniper rifle with both hands

"You said that as if one shot is enough to kill that asshole." The Alpha of the male group countered (see what I did there)

"Point taken."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile above the emerald forest a nevermore zipped through the air, such sighting was considered normal around the area after all it is a grimm invested forest. Upon closer inspection however there are somethings that are not supposed to be on a nevermore, or more specifically a pair of red and a pair of white objects

'Hey D?' Xavier telepathically asked

'Yes?'

'How the hell did we get into this mess?'

'Well the answer to that would be...'

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!" the heiress to the largest dust company in Remnant shrieked

"NONSENSE!" Sarge shouted back, clearly disagreeing with her point of view "THIS IDEA IS ANYTHING BUT TERRIBLE!"

"AND WHY IS THAT!?" The heiress challenged "I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT YOU CAN EVEN COME UP WITH A SINGLE POSITIVE POSITIVE SIDE OF THIS POOR AND INSANE PLAN!"

If Xavier's semblance was the ability to conjure memes in real life he would've shoved the 'that's where you're wrong kiddo' straight to the princess's face

"WELL FIRSTLY IT SAVES A LOT OF TRAVELLING TIME!" Sarge pointed out as Xavier snickered "AND SECONDLY IT GIVES US A BIRD'S EYE VIEW OF A WIDE AREA! AND THANKS TO THAT I'VE LOCATED THE RUIN WHERE WE'RE SUPPOSE TO GO TO! WHICH IS OVER THERE!"

The self proclaimed leader then pointed forward, and true to his word they can now see a grey structure in a clearing nearby.

"NOW ALL WE NEED IS JUST RUBY'S PLAN ON HOW TO GET OFF FROM THIS SORRY PIECE OF LIVING OBJECT, WHICH I'M SURE SHE TOTALLY HAVE!"

Although he regret not bringing a camera, Xavier enjoyed every fraction of the seconds that the heiress wasted by trying to come up with a comeback

Not that he was surprised with the results, Sarge after all is a master in the field of finding a bright side of everything that doesn't have a bright side. Heck he still remember that time back in atlas where a field trip turned into a white fang ambush, And instead of being scared he told them to suck it up and pay attention

He believes that they could learn a thing or two from the organization that had planned their attack throughoutly to the last detail, and that this will be an unforgettable lesson for the faculty in the topic of not allowing their students to carry weapons with them at all times.

Of course Sarge never bother to listen to said rule in the first place, and was more than prepared to welcome the ambusher with a set of hand-grenades, landmines, and believe it or not air support on stand by ready for bombing. Fortunately it never came to the last one as the threat was quickly subdued by the combined effort of Agent North, South, Carolina, and of course... York

A feeling of deep guilt suddenly washes over the gunner, along with memories that he'd rather forget. Pushing those thought aside the boy took a silent deep breath, glad that for once his personal A.I decided to put an emphasis on the personal part.

Returning to the real world Xavier was greeted with something that he had never expected, Sarge agreeing with a Schnee

"I'M AFRAID IS RIGHT ON THIS ONE!"

"YOU CALLED ME WHAT!?"

"I DON'T THINK JUST JUMPING OFF IS A GOOD IDEA!"

At first glance it might look like that his brother is actually agreeing with someone else, Xavier however knew better than that. The tone Sarge used was the one where he almost agreed to someone else's idea (after claiming that said idea was his), it just doesn't have enough explosion

'D how much aura would it take to land us safely if we fall from this height?'

'Accepting... Calculating... Does this include saving , and Ms. Schnee as well?'

'Come on D, I'm not THAT heartless.'

'New input added, re-calculating... Aproximately 22.679% of our aura'

'And I've already used ten for the airshow.' The gunner inwardly lamented 'Just great'

"WE CAN'T JUST JUMP WITHOUT AT LEAST BLOWING A GRENADE TO THIS OVERSIZED TWEETY BIRD'S FACE! BUT DON'T WORRY I GOT THAT PART COVERED..." Following his proclamation the commander began searching through his pocket, installing fear on every other passenger of the hectic flight (minus Xavier of course)

'Just in time too...'

"HE'S NOT SERIOUS IS HE!?" The heiress asked fear laced on her voice

"UM... I DON'T...THINK SO?" Ruby hopefully answered before turning her attention to Xavier who to her horror shook his head

"GOT IT!" Sarge happily exclaimed, waving a small green object

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that it's a grenade

"NOPE WAIT! This one doesn't have enough juice!" the commander then put the grenade back into his pocket "Now where did I put that little rascal..."

It is now clear to everyone present that Sarge have full intention on following his plan through, lucky for the two girls however he wasn't the only one with a plan

"OKAY LISTEN UP!" Xavier blared "ON THE COUNT OF THREE LET GO! I GOT JUST THE THING TO CUSHION THE FALL! ... MOSTLY!"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" The heiress accused, she's starting to think that everyone she had encountered so far have a screw lose in more than one way

"ONE!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"TWO!"

At this point the heiress was flabergasted, he can't possibly think that she'll possibly follow to his ridiculous plan. The best course of action would be waiting for the Grimm to land THEN make their escape, there is no way in Oum's name she would

"FOUND IT!"

"THREE!"

And she let go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every life changing moments begins with a choice, and for one Church Branwen his life changing options took form of chess pieces

"So... how long are we going to stare?"

And an annoyingly oblivious partner

"Until we're sure that we are not going to be put on the same team as those two." Church explained, silently observing the other half of the blue team

"Oh come on they're not that bad."

[GUNSHOT]

"OPS sorry..." Caboose sudenlly apologized "I thought i saw a Grimm"

"Goddammint Caboose can't you just..."

The dark skinned swordmaster didn't finish his sentence, as his sudden 'greeting' had apparently spooked his partner.

"NYAGHHH!" Caboose screamed as he unleashed yet another clip upon his partner, said target's reflexes however proved to be on point as he once again managed to avoid the majority of the attack before proceeding to hide behind one of the pillar

"IT'S ME YOU IDIOT!"

Realizing his mistake Caboose stopped firing, though it made no difference as he had already ran out of ammo

"Oh it's just Tucker." He realized, with pure innocence in his voice "I thought you were a grimm."

"YOU DUMBFUCK! DOES A GRIMM EVEN!..."

"MYAAAAAGH!" Caboose once again screamed, 'firing' his riffle at the pillar

"What... the... f#ck?" Tucker cursed, wondering why in the name of Oum that Caboose would do what he just did

"Oh it's just Tucker... i thought you were a grimm."

...

...

...

"NO I'M NOT YOU IDIOT! I LITERALLY JUST TOLD YOU THAT I WASN'T A GRIMM!"

"You were saying?" Church challenged

"Just don't pick either the red or blue pieces." The agent pleaded

"I'm not even sure that they have those color but will do." The sniper agreed before returning his attention to his 'friends, while the agent began to explore the surrounding area

Meanwhile Yang and Blake were on a discussion of their own, mainly on deciding which piece should they pick (and at the same time hoping that their decision won't lead them to get paired with either of the duo)

"I wouldn't really mind getting paired with him though." Yang blurted out loud glancing at her fellow blonde, based on his interaction with his peers she could easily tell that he acts as the de facto straight man and a big brother figure

But what surprised her more is the fact that he had been keeping up with them for years

Yang's not gonna lie, she found it implausible for someone to put up with the three blue's antics for a long period of time. Despite being an extrovert she couldn't help but getting put on constant edge by either Church's temper, Tucker's libido, and Caboose's idiocy

Seriously, she could feel her semblance acting up by just being around them

Which raises the question, why would anybody be willing to spend even a fraction of second with them? There are two answer for that question, and due to the fact that the male blond went blushing when she responded one of Tucker's innuendo with one of her own, it was clear that he wasn't romantically involved with anybody on his 'team'

And that means he's keeping up with the horrible torture because they're his family, whether they're related by blood or not

Yang couldn't help but sympathize with Wash, because she too come from a family of same kind. And she couldn't help but salute whoever is the parental figure that can raise these band of misfits without losing his or her mind.

Well whoever that person is he or she is certainly better than her 'mother', after all said person didn't abandon them

"Uh-uhm" Blake' suddenly' cleared her throat

The brawler was snapped out of her trance by her partner, who is looking at her with the 'we still have a job look'

"Sorry." Yang apologized "I was admiring the scenery."

Blake however could easily see the deception in her word, and raised her eyebrow before turning his gaze towards a certain hat wearing male

"You know I honestly take you as the strike first kind of girl."

Yang blinked in surprise before chuckling, she figured that due to her partner's somewhat stern and serious nature talking about boys would be the last thing there is in their conversation list. Not that they're many things they could talk about to begin with

"Well I know a not so shallow guy when I see one, so I don't want to blow my chances by being the shallow one."

Being the outgoing girl she is, Yang had dealt with a not so surprisingly large number of suitors. Of course most of them quickly back off when she said she wasn't interested, even the ones who hadn't back out at first eventually relented after a wee bit of persuasion from her side (courtesy of her dad who 'randomly' pulled a guy's name during a 'friendly' sparring match with her)

Unfortunately both of the groups above actually share a single thing in common (more than the fact that they're a bunch of hormonal teenager), they're more interested in her 'assets' rather than the girl herself (though she herself understood the attractiveness of certain parts of the male body (she means the abs mind you))

So the moment she sees someone that does not belong to either of those category(and if she's lucky quite easy on the eye) she just couldn't help but try to make a grand impression of herself, it's only a bonus that the guy in question is quite capable of defending himself

"So testoteron aside" Blake quipped "Which piece are we going to pick?"

"Hm..." Yang contemplated "How about a cute little pony?"

"Sure..." Blake rolled her eyes, surprised by her partner's femininity. Despite everything that had occurred today she couldn't help but felling a bit elevated, and even though her fellow humans that she met today is extremely 'unique' in a not so good way they're still good people

"STAND STILL SO I CAN STAB YOU! YOU RETARD!"

"It wasn't me Tucker did it!"

"I'M TUCKER YOU DUMBFUCK!"

Mostly good people

But things could only get better after this right?

"Hey does anyone else hearing that weird sound or is it just me?" Caboose suddenly asked, ignoring Tucker who is still trying to stab him

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH YOUR RAMBLING CABOOSE! I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT SHIT AGAIN FOR THE EIGHTH TIME!"

Blake would've assumed that it was yet another one of Caboose's ludicrous attempt to distract Tucker away from him hadn't her 'extra pair of ears' picked up a strange wheezing noise.

(GAWK!)

Every soon to be hunters and huntress looked up knowing very well that there's only one animal in this forest that make such audible screech, their guesses was proven true as a nevermore flew by apparently failing to notice their presence

the problem came not long after

Falling from the sky and coming directly at them out of nowhere is a giant semi-transparent ball made out of smaller hexagons, the object seems to be small from the distance but from the screeching sound that only grows louder by the second and the fact that they can see it only serve to prove otherwise

"Isn't that the dome shield!?" Wash half-shouted apparently familiar with the unknown threat

"F*ck! it's the kid!" Church cursed

"That As*hole!?" Tucker followed

"Oh you guys mean Xavier!" Caboose chirped sounding happy

'Xavier?' Yang inwardly parroted the name 'Ruby's boyfriend? What the hell does he have to do with that thing?'

Upon further inspection Yang could see a small white dot right in the center of the ball and concluded that the object must the the white hair's semblance, but that wasn't all she had also found a red and another white object orbiting around the white core and she quickly realized

"Ruby..." What the hell is going on she wondered, unfortunately whatever happened to her sister is the least of her problem.

"It's coming right for us!" Blake informed the group, as the sphere grows larger and larger

"Oh you think!" Church deadpanned

"No time for arguing we need to move now!" Wash ordered

"But we haven't picked a relic yet!" Church protested

"THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Wash screamed at the top of his lungs

Church panically looked around for any solution but found none, seeing no other alternatives the sniper sighed and gazed towards his 'best friend'

"Caboose!"

"Yes Church!?" he happily replied

"Volleyball!"

"Okay!" With unimaginable strength the idiot leaped into the air and perfectly mimicked a professional volleyball player that is about to pull off a perfect smash, Church know that Caboose is powerful enough to redirect it elsewhere.

'Wait! there's no way delta would agree to a dumb plan like that'

The blue team knew very well that Delta is an A.I that dislike quote 'short-sighted plan' that would result in harm rather than benefits, not unless it has some sort of mechanism that prevents further damages

Which means whatever that plan is Church just messed it up

"NO CABOOSE WAIT!"

But it was to late

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Weiss shouted

"The chances of that happening is..."

"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT PERCENTAGE OF GETTING KILLED D!"

"Oh my apology." And with that the little green man disappeared

Clicking his tongue Xavier surveyed the two passengers and was not surprised hearing a multitude of curses directed at him coming from the heiress, his other passenger on the other hand is giving the exact opposite

"THIS IS AWESOMEEEEE!" Ruby happily exclaimed with a big smile on her face

"We're not out of the woods just yet..." Xavier whispered "Hey Schnee!"

The heiress did not reply verbally but there is no need for that as the look on her face clearly express the word 'WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU IDIOT THAT GOT US KILLED!'

"I've made a miscalculation!"

Weiss opened her mouth preparing to say something along the lines of 'Isn't it obvious!?' but before she can do so Xavier continued

"At this rate we're going to literally land on the ruins and crush the objective!"

Somehow this news horrify the heiress more than the fact that they're falling at a high velocity

"So here's what you're going to do! Delta!" The projection appeared accepting it's summoning "He's going to give you the signal and when he do cast an empty kinetic glyph!" Xavier ordered

For a moment Weiss was confused, an empty kinetic glyph is a result of a failed casting of a basic motion enchantment glyph. Rather than 'pushing' the user to the intended direction it instead absorb the caster's kinetic energy and thus render them motionless to a certain extent

One of her predecessor tried to use this as a means of defense but decided to give up after learning that it could only block a single attack despite it's medium summoning cost, she herself had accidentally cast the spell during her early days of training and has ever since strife not to repeat such mistake ever again.

She never knew that her one day it'll save her life.

"Delta will mark you and tell just when to cast it!" True to his word the hologram then appeared in front of her

"Mark." he said

Recognizing the procedure (thanks to her sister) she quickly replied "Sync!"

"Mark."

"Sync!"

"Mark."

"Sync!"

"Calculating..." The green A.I stopped his questioning and turned silent, she could have sworn that for a few second he had gone blurry

"D! did you just made a backup of yourself!" Xavier accused

"Trusting someone is one thing, survival however..."

"YOU D#CK!"

"LANGUAGE!" Ruby interjected

"On the count of three miss Schnee cast the glyph, one..."

"Are you ignoring me you fu...!"

"I SAID LANGUAGE!" Ruby shouted once more

"Two..."

Weiss hastily grabbed myrtenaster's hilt, hoping that she could save everyone's life

"On..."

Just when she had unsheathed her weapon the ball abruptly changed it's direction, as if it was hit by a ridiculously large amount of force

"Cast it now!" Xavier ordered, his command overlapping with Delta's own

Complying the heiress did exactly what she was told to do, and then everything stopped. With a low thud all three and a half of them fell into bottom of the ball, looking barely scratched

...

...

...

"Are we floating in mid air?' Ruby asked

Under normal circumstances the heiress would've called her partner an idiot, but right now she herself wasn't so sure. The glyph must have worked because none of them are dead, but what bother the heiress is the fact that she didn't cast the failed glyph on purpose

'How could I've made such mistake...' she asked herself failing to come up with a justification

"Let me check, D?"

"It is now safe to land."

"Well then don't keep us waiting."

Accepting his command the ball disappeared followed by the glyph which purpose has been completed, with a gentle thud the three hit the ground and relief instantly took over

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Weiss shouted, clearly feeling angry

Well at least for two of them

"Saved our lives?" Xavier answered, not in the mood for this shenanigans

"I second that." Ruby agreed

Weiss face went red in an attosecond, the feeling of anger boiling up to the point of imminent eruption

"And besides you're the one who let go and agreed to follow my plan." He bluntly pointed out

The heiress instantly went even white-er (if possible) due to the mentioned fact, she stuttered for anything that could disprove the fact but once again is incapable of coming up with one

"RUBY!" A new voice yelled which the rossete instantly identified

"Yang?" true to her guess she was enveloped in an all to familiar embrace a second later, and finding herself unable to breathe

"I was so worried! what happened!? How did you get up there!? Are you hurt!?"

"Can't... Breathe..." Was her answer

"Whoops!" Yang let go of her sister "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, and I'm fine Xavier saved us."

"Saved?" The heiress scoffed

The gunner was about to say something but surprisingly was beaten to the punch by Ruby

"Again you let go!" the sniper half yelled sounding annoyed by her partner's attitude, the white head reply however was a arrogant hmph and with that she departed to the ruins apparently realizing that the relic is located there

En route to the ruins she almost bump into Blake who gave her a neutral stare, she replied by giving her an angered look. Not wanting to enact an useless bout the assassin stepped out of her way and much to her displeasure the fencer acts as if it was the right thing to do

"Still as pleasant as ever I see." Blake glanced back at the girl once she had joined the group

"I know right." Ruby agreed "Doesn't really help that I'm stuck with her for the next four years."

"Well at least your partner doesn't randomly throw grenades around." Xavier interjected

"Well there's that. how about you sis?" Ruby quickly changed the subject

"Oh right this is my partner Blake." The boxer gestured towards the book-lover

"Hey." She greeted staring uneasily at Xavier

"Don't worry I'm not a racist." He stated, causing few eyebrows to raise

"What does that..." Ruby started but was cut off by Blake

"D-Did you guys really fall from the sky!" She nervously asked trying to change the topic

"Obviously," Xavier deadpanned, understanding the bow wearer's intention

Before Yang could could utter anything to change the now awkward mood, she was cut of by a loud roar, followed by a large Ursa that burst out of the treeline knocking down some of the vegetative. The four entered battle stance in an instant clearly expecting a fight but notice that something is off with the beast

Rather than dashing at them the Ursa is instead trashing around, both of it's arm flailing without any apparent target.

"YEHAAAAW!"

Whoever it was the tone of the shout clearly indicated that he or she (thought judging from the volume it's definitely a she(shut up D you're still a D#$K)) is having the time of his or her (as I've stated earlier(I SAID SHUT UP!)) life. What followed was the sound of an explosion followed by the Ursa toppling to the ground for unknown reason (It's dead(Okay I'll let that one pass))

And a girl rolling down from the back of the beast's corpse

"AW... It's broken." She blurted clearly feeling dejected

A few seconds later a boy clad in green appeared and uses the dead grim as a foothold, judging from his ragged breathing it's as clear as day that he's tired

"Nora... Please... Never do that again." He pleaded (begged), but his plea fell on deaf ears or more appropriately no ears at all as the girl had already disappeared

"NORA!?" he shouted feeling worried as she had left his effective field of vision

The girl in question is already within the ruins staring at one of the gold rook piece, without the slightest of hesitation she grabbed said piece and began using it as a... makeshift crown

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" she happily sung, ignoring everyone present

"NORA!" the green gunner shouted, snapping her back into reality

"Coming Ren..." The now named Nora answered, grabbing another golden rook piece before skipping towards her company

"Never thought I'd live to see someone who might actually be worse than Caboose." Church commented "Welp at least it's not my problem let's just wait till those two idiots pick their pieces and then get the hell out of this forest."

"Yeah... About that..." Wash nervously started

"What?"

"I might have... picked ours already..."

"WHAT?"

"W-Well that I thought that the dome shield would crush us so... I took the initiative and... grabbed the nearest relics..."

"WHAT!?"

"C-calm down i-it's not like that they could possibly know which pieces we picked so..."

"Godammit Caboose why the heck did you pick a random relic!"

"Oh that's because I saw Washington picked this one! so I picked the exact same one for both of us!"

"Oh..." Washington grimaced as he sees the piece Caboose is holding, it is exactly like theirs

Church didn't even bother to ask Wash for confirmation and began walking to furthest end of the ruins.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the sniper shouted, venting all of his frustration to the yell

"OH ARE WE DOING A SHOUTING CONTEST? OKAY THEN!" Caboose then took a deep breath, before following suit with a mighty... "MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!...(cough-cough)...Sorry...(clears throat)... MYAAAAAAAGGGH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Meanwhile back to the other group

"Are they..." Ruby started

"Mentally distressed? Indeed they are." Xavier bluntly confirmed

"I was gonna say hit their heads but..."

Wanting to change the topic as quickly as possible Yang sent a worried glance to the master of said field asking her to do what she does best

"H-hey did that girl really rode on an Ursa!?" Blake suddenly asked effectively changing the course of conversation

"Well if by riding you mean climbed on it's back and shot it with a grenade round then you're right." Delta confirmed suddenly appearing, startling both the blond and the ninja

"What is that!" Yang pointed at the green projection

"That's Delta the not so little voice in my head." the owner explained

"I prefer the logical A.I that have been keeping you alive for the past 16 years."

"Don't be a smartass D, nobody likes that."

"Wait what does smartass means?" Ruby innocently asked, and Yang's brain went into overdrive as she tries to find an appropriate explanation for the crude sentence. Luckily she didn't have to do anything yet another roar cut through the air

(SCREECH)

Instead of an Ursa the one that burst out of the treeline is two of their fellow initiates, one blonde dressed in military gear and a redhead dressed like an Amazon, right on their tail is a Deathstalker whose face is half scorched as if it had taken a direct grenade to the left side of it's face

The two expertly dodge all of the insect's attack, with Jaune sliding under the scorpion's right claw swipe while pyrha jumped right in between the claw's gap, and the other way around when the vermin followed up with a left claw swipe. The three then continued their game of hunters and giant insect

"Did those two just ran all the way here with a Death stalker on their tail?" Blake pointed out

"Wow you're really the master of stating the obvious aren't you?" Xavier sarcastically praised

"Hey I still haven't gotten my answer!" Ruby protested

"NORA!" the girl happily exclaimed suddenly appearing between the group and enacting a silence

...

...

...

"I'm sorry about that!" Ren apologized, approaching the group with a small jog "She's really... energetic..." He explained in between huffes "My name is Lie Ren..."

"That is one terrible partner to be stuck with." Xavier sympathized the gunner who instead shook his head

"Perhaps... but just as she has... her merits... she also has... her virtues... does anyone... carries refreshment?..." He asked on the boundary of consciousness

"Oh I got it!" Ruby then pulled a water bottle out of nowhere and offered it to the sage, he gladly accepted it and gulped the liquid down his famished throat

"I can't really say the same about my partner though..." the rossete glanced at the ruins, clearly referring to her own partner

"You and me both..." Xavier seconded

Seeing an opportunity Yang decided to move the conversation as far as possible from the word smartass

"Speaking of partners where is yours? we haven't really see him after all."

Xavier's expression instantly went sour and Yang realized that her plan had completely backfired, before he can utter any other vanity however yet-another roar suddenly filled the area

(GAWK!)

Followed right by an explosion

(BOOM!)

Looking up the four was greeted by a bizarre sight of a Nevermore flying dozily as if it were drunk with smoke originating from the region of it's face. There is also an unknown falling object covered completely in smoke, if one has a wild imagination they might assumes that it might actually be a student who threw a grenade to the nevermore's face at point blank range before falling towards his or her doom.

"He wasn't joking about throwing a grenade to it's face didn't he?" Ruby asked already knowing the answer

"Told you so. And that's my partner for those who hasn't caught up." Xavier briefly explained, surprising everyone

"Wait what?" Yang questioned not understanding anything

"And he's also my brother."

"He's falling." Ren pointed out

"Well this isn't the first time this had happened so he'll be fine... probably..."

"He's your brother!" Yang shouted, baffled by Xavier's lack of sibling affection

"Oh you're right! If he dies I'm calling dibs on his guns."

Before anyone could utter anything else, yet another impossible occurrence happened this time coming from bellow instead of above

Two other unknown objects literally burst out of the ground like a mole though considering their velocity comparing them to a missile would be more appropriate, they continue to gain altitude without showing any signs of slowing down and eventually...

"It's going to crash!" Ruby shrieked

True to her word the falling object crashed the first person, before bouncing of to hit the second one and lastly coming to a stop once hitting the ground and creating a small crater. the other two soon followed suit hitting the ground with a loud thud and adding another set of crater to the grass field

"I have confirmed that the two other objects are indeed Grif and Simmons." Delta informed, surprising Ren and Nora (though the later then began mumbling about little green ghost)

"Are any of them dead?" He asked without a hint of remorse

"No bio-scan confirmed that all of them are alive, though they had lost a considerable amount of aura."

Anyone who have seen what has occurred would certainly try to disprove what the green hologram have said, there is no one that could possibly survive such injury.

True to the A.I's word however a person suddenly stood up from one of the crater, followed by a second and a third

"Well that went well!" the first figure happily cheered

"Oh my whole body... is that you sarge?" the second one asked

"Figures it'd end up like this..." the third one followed

"Grif? Simmons?" Sarge the step out of the crater, and began his approach to the two

"Oh thank goodness it's really you Sarge!" Simmons happily cried

"Yeah.. Thank goodness..." Grif followed

"Well it's looks like I owe you two, but considering my position as a superior it was your job to protect me in the first place. So excellent job Simmons! And it's good to see you doing something useful for once Grif..."

"Oh up yours." The slacker retorted and earning him a shotgun round to the face, said shot sent him backwards and returned him to the crater that his own impact had made

"What was that!?"

"Up yours sir!" Grif repeated still laying in the crater

"That's more like it! now move it you slowpokes!"

"Yes sir!"

"Yeah-yeah..." Grif blurted as he starts to get up

Meanwhile back to the other group

"Did your brother just shot one of his friend in the face... with a shotgun?..." Blake asked, eyes still wide due to surprise

"I know right? he'd usually just throw a grenade at him. Welp better get a move on." and with that he left the still baffled band

"So sis have you picked your piece yet?" Yang asked Ruby

"No not yet."

"Well let me help you with that then. I really need to see something ordinary."

"I'll help to because... you know..." Blake offered and the two sisters nodded in acceptance

Ruby, Yang and Blake then goes to the ruins leaving Nora and Ren behind

"What about us Ren? what do we do now?"

"Well we could make our way to the designated point."

"BORING!"

"Then we'll wait till something interesting happens?"

"Ooh let's go with that one much less boring!"

"Whatever you say Nora."

On the other side of the field the red team are finally reunited

"There you are Sig! I was starting to get worried that you didn't survive the fall." Sarge greeted

"Well if you guys managed to do something then I'd definitely would be able to do it with less collateral damage and explosions."

"Amen to that." Simmons stated

"Well with all that settled let's get back to re-forming the red team under beacon's term. Delta any information on how we can do that?"

"To complete that objective the four of you must pick chess pieces with the same position and colors." the hologram explained

"Huh...Sounds simple enough." says the nerd

"Well then let's get to it! hopefully there won't be anymore complications..."

The last of the commander's word died in his throat while his face went to an expression of full shock, none of the brothers understood the reason behind his sudden change of attitude but it instantly hit them once they see what he is seeing

Walking out of the ruins are four figures that they're too familiar with, they too stopped on their tracks once getting a visual of the other side

"OH IT'S THE RED TEAM!" Caboose waved at the group "HELLO!"

"Fuck." Church summarized the entire situation in one sentence

...

...

...

"You know I thought I had to worry less about getting shot in the back here... BUT I WAS WRONG!" without hesitation Sarge points his shotgun at the four blues, ignoring the fact that his weapon will prove ineffective at his current range

Reflexively everyone followed suit and pointed their weapons at the other side

"Wait why the fuck are we doing this?" Grif loudly asked

"Maybe because we've been doing this for four fucking years." Simmons answered

"Huh... makes sense..."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! No need to go all Cowboy here!" Washington desperately pleaded "Let's just all calm down and..."

"Says the guy pointing his battle rifle at my face!" Simmons rebutted

"I was swayed by the moment!"

Meanwhile with Ren and Nora

"Look Ren! It's like one of those scene in those vacuan gunman movies!"

"Indeed..." the scholar weakly agreed, baffled by the unfolding scene

And at the ruins

"Are they..."

"Blake, listen to me when I say that I don't care. I don't care if they're falling from the sky, I don't care if they're pointing their guns at each other, I don't even care if they suddenly got hit by meteorite! So IF WHATEVER AND I MEAN WHATEVER they're doing involves only themselves then I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" The blond brawler then paused, spending the next few seconds re-gathering her breath

"So Blake what are they doing!?"

"Nothing... that... involves... us?..."

"Good answer."

And finally back with the boys

"Okay that's it everybody lower your guns right now!" Xavier ordered

"Are you crazy Sig!? we're facing those dirty Blues! The moment we lower our guards they'll riddle us with holes!"

"No we won't! we'll just stab you in the back, or a little lower. BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!"

"SEE!?"

Xavier resisted the urge to just dome-shield himself out of this insanity, and after taking multiple deep breath he finally spoke

"Okay look we all know that a good soldier would prioritize the most imminent threat he is facing right?"

He receive three identical nods from his brothers

"And the imminent threat we are facing right now are the..."

"DANG DIRTY BLUES!"

"Hunger?"

"Idiocy." Simmons deadpanned "And of course the Grim."

"And that's why Simmons is my favorite. So let's just lower our guns down and have a chat."

"But..."

"No buts! We're going to lower our guns, walk PEACEFULLY to the ruins AND NOT SHOOT AT THE BLUES! UNDERSTAND!?"

"Okay... BUT THE MOMENT THEY DO ANYTHING FUNNY I'M THROWING A GRENADE!"

"I'm pretty sure that's the closest we can get to an agreement. So what the hell." Xavier let out a relieved sigh "YOU RETARDS HEARD THAT!?"

"NO NEED TO SHOUT YOU ASSHOLE!" Church replied, and the blues proceeded to lower their weapons

"Good now let's just..."

(SCREECH)

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT IS IT NOW!?" Xavier roared in anger

Answering his question were Pyrhaa and Jaune, both sent flying by the Deathstalker and by chance landed right in between the no longer feuding group.

"Sup Arc?" Tucker greeted

"Sup Tucker." Jaune replied his voice hoarse and pained. With little to no difficult he stood up indicating that the earlier impact hadn't deal much of a damage "You okay Pyr?"

"I'm good." She replied before standing up "Though what will happen next is somewhat worrisome..."

Proving her foresight was a large Deathstalker charging right at them, apparently the crawler had grew tired of playing Hunters and giant scorpion and decided to end it all at once.

"We heard shouting!" Yang shouted as she and everyone else approached the group, unknown to everyone present she almost follow the first line with 'and fortunately it didn't came from one of you retards'.

"What's the matter!?" This time it was Ruby who asked.

"NOTHING MUCH! IT'S JUST THAT THERE'S A GIANT BIRD AND CATERPILLAR COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

...

...

...

"It's a Deathstalker and a Nevermore..." Wash corrected

"Or in an even more understandable term we're screwed." Church summarized

"Now hold on!" The agent pleaded "Sure we're currently cornered by a giant Hunter-slaying Grimm..."

"That definitely sounds encouraging..." Simmons grumbled under his breath

"But at least it couldn't get any worse right?"

It was as if the entire world paused just to facepalm at his statement.

"You never learn do you..." Church darkly asked and in less than a second another Grimm popped up out of the forest.

Jumping out of the treeline and landing on all four is a Beringel. But this wasn't just any of the primate killers, this particular monstrous ape had lost one of his eyes and judging from it's disheveled looks one might think that it had just scaled an entire cliff. Luckily it was twice the distance from where the deathstalker is, but it still pose as a large threat.

Once again it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

"Dude is that the Beringel you talked about earlier!?" Tucker shrieked "You said it was dead!"

"We threw it of a cliff! It was kinda assumed!" the ex-agent defended "But at least NOW it couldn't get any worse!"

...

...

...

"Never thought that I'd met someone dumber than Caboose... but here we are..." Church blankly uttered

(ROAR!)

"What in the sam-hell was that!?" Sarge shouted

"And did it came from the underground?" Jaune followed, being the most audio-sensitive out of everyone present.

(Everyone turning to stare at Grif and Simmons)

"Yeah... it might be a little bit too late but... we kinda ran into a wartiger..." the nerd explained

"No shit." xavier cursed

"Language!" Ruby reprimanded

...

...

...

"Well at least since everyone is here we can die together." Yang 'happily' exclaimed

"The percentage of tha..."

"No death percentage D!"

Xavier cut off before the A.I can finish his calculation. Despite the somewhat gloom atmosphere however Ruby remained confident.

Too confident...

"Not if I can help it!" the rossete boasted before charging in with a 'eaaaah'

"RUBY WAIT!" Yang shouted

"Shit! We gotta help her!" Xavier ushered

"He's right! There's no way we can let a private take all the credit!"

Unfortunately by the time Sarge had finished his short speech Ruby was already meters away from the deathstalker courtesy of her signature recoil dash. The huntress's plan was to lop of the head of the gigantic scorpion using her beloved scythe, but unfortunately she didn't took the beast's intellect into account.

The deathstalker simply brought it's claw closer to it's face in order to block the attack.

With a loud 'thwack' the scythe made contact with the crawler's claw, and due to the shell that covered the limb the clash only resulted with a barely visible dent. Ruby on the other hand was sent flying backwards due to Newton's third law, the sniper hit the ground with a loud thud and although her aura took most of the damage her current situation was far from fine.

"NO WORRIES! TOTALLY FINE!" but of course she was adamant to prove otherwise

Turning around the huntress was greeted by four angry eyes, and instinctively squeezed the trigger. Despite the fact that she hadn't had the chance to properly aim the small distance and the sheer size of the target made it impossible to miss.

But once again the deathstalker proved that his armor is the perfect tool of defense.

(sound of bullet bouncing of a deathstalker's head)

And to add icing to the cake that was Ruby's last bullet. Of course she could just reload it, but it'll take her a second to do so. And right now she doesn't have a second.

Returning Crescent Rose to it's gun form and holstering it on her back the young sniper turned around and broke into a sprint towards the ruin while the red team and her sister did the same towards the opposite direction.

Thanks to her running prowess it wasn't hard for the sniper to leave the scorpion in the dust, and for a second it looked like that everything was going to be alright.

(Nevermore screech)

But alas even when the writer wish to wrote it the laws of shits popping one after another on a fanfiction is unavoidable.

Ruby didn't even bother to look back, knowing that the source of the voice was the exact same oversized canary that brought them here.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT THING STILL ALIVE!" Xavier protested "Sarge threw a grenade at it's sake for Oum's sake!"

"Does the term 'This isn't save to be used' sounds familiar!" Sarge snapped "Because that's what I heard from a certain someone when he confiscated my more powerful grenades!"

"Screw that! We got aerial bombardment incoming!" Simmons shrieked

With a powerful flap the nevermore sends out a dozen of razor sharp gigantic feathers projectile at the group.

"Dodge!" Xavier shouted. Of course he could have summoned the dome shield at a moment notice, but considering the remaining amount of his aura and the fact that only a small number of feathers was actually a threat he opted for the more healthier option.

Sarge and Yang slide their way into safety (although it is more correct to say that they fall on their rear) barely dodging some of the feathers, while Grif and Simmons (are more than happy to) split up the nerd taking the right and the slacker taking the left.

Xavier on the other hand didn't bother to stop, and is now making his way through the impromptu feather maze. Ruby on the other hand failed to avoid it in time, fortunately the feathers didn't hit her directly but her cape was impaled by one of the feathers making it impossible for her to continue her retreat (and once again proving that Edna was right)

"Grif! Simmons! Give us some cover!" the commander ordered

"Are you a retard! None of our weapons can reach that goddamn flying chicken!"

"Surprisingly Grif is right sir!"

"Shit! Get her out of there Sig!"

"Ruby get out of there!"

The elder siblings ordered their younger

"I'm trying!" the two younger replied in desperation and unison. Ruby desperately tries to free herself and failing, Xavier was more successful but he knows (thanks to delta) that he won't made it in time.

And the deathstalker finally arrives to it's target.

'D conjure the dome around her!'

'Our range is to far. And by the time we...'

'THEN USE 'THAT'!'

'...'

'This isn't the time for shutting up D!'

'...'

'DELTA!'

In a dramatic fashion the insect decided to use it's stinger rather than it's claw, the appendage reared backwards and like a guillitone descends upon the huntress.

"Ruby!" practically everyone shouted

The soon to be deceased could only closes her eyes.

'I'm sorry yang, dad, Xavier... Mom guess I'll be seeing you soon...'

She waited for the pain to come yet nothing happened. A thought ran inside her head that she was already dead, that her death was painless and that she is now in the afterlife. She wondered where did she ended up at.

While some believe that a better place exist for those who spent their life valiantly Ruby wasn't sure if she fell into such category, she could only hope that the next being she see or hear would be an angel.

"YOU ARE SO CHILDISH!"

But if that was how an angel sounded like than she was more than content in just hearing.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style."

Okay now this angel began to sound a bit too familiar.

"RUBY!" she heard Xavier shouted

"Xavier!?" the rossete opened her eyes and turned backwards, surprise and joy engulfing her as the male group of siblings plus her sister made their way towards her.

"Oh and now you're ignoring me!?" another voice demanded

Turning around what greeted her was the oddest of sight, the view of her partner protecting her.

Conjured and currently constricting the deathstalker was a wall made out of ice and the heiress, it wasn't hard to figure out who had just saved her life.

"Hey as long as it works!"

Weiss to rolled her eyes after hearing her defensive argument, but she supposed that the sniper had indeed proven her share of the claim. The schnee offered her arm to the rossete, indicating that their relationship could (not) only get better from now on.

"AS SWEET IT IS TO SEE YOU TWO MAKING UP WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF AMMO!" church shouted, warding off the Nevermore by firing his sniper rifle at it (surprisingly he missed all of his shot)

"AND DON'T FORGET THE GORILLA WASH FORGET TO ACTUALLY KILL!" Tucker followed

"I'M TELLING YOU IT WAS ASSUMED!"

"ARE WE SHOUTING AGAIN NOW!? NEAT!"

The Blue team in tandem to the heiress is doing their best to keep the Nevermore at bay, though the only one who was actually making a different was church.

Before Ruby can even 'whoa' in amazement she suddenly suffers lack of oxygen thanks to her sister's rib-crushing bear hug.

"So happy you're okay!" her older sister exclaimed

"And don't forget us! Can't have our mechanic getting killed on her first day now can we!" Sarge followed "Besides that' will make the red team look bad!"

"Yep. You living means less works for me from now on." Grif explained

"Of course that's what you would say." the nerd shook his head

...

...

...

(Everyone turns to look at Xavier)

"What?..."

"Well you're the only who haven't said anything..." Sarge pointed out

"And since she almost got killed figures you'd want to say something... a bit touchy..." Simmons followed, trying to sound as indirect as possible.

"Wait what?" Ruby asked, confused at where this is going

"Yeah basically we're waiting for my little brother to say that he love you." Grif bluntly explained.

The declaration immidiate effects includes Ruby's face turning beet red, Yang's eyes getting wide, and Xavier kicking Grif in the nuts with the largest amount of force he can currently muster

(Sounds of Grif getting kicked in the balls real hard)

"OW!"

After doing the deed for the second time to his still grounded brother the gunner turned towards the rossete whose face is now glued to the ground. He struggles for words, failing to conjure even a single sentence.

And the one time he actually asks Delta for assistance.

'My 'don't mess with my son's love life' setting is currently active. And the only one with the authority to deactivate it is your father.'

Naturally what follows is another awkward silence.

...

...

...

"Lo...Look... Ruby... I... Um..."

"OH MY GOD JUST GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO THE RUIN ALREADY!" Church snapped, not in the mood for teen Drama bullshit.

(One cutscene later)

"YAY EVERYONE IS TOGETHER AGAIN!" Caboose happily exclaimed. True to his words the sixteen teens are now gathered in front of the ruins.

"Wait why am I having a hard time remembering how did we get here?" Wash paranoidly asked.

"Dude don't ask. You know how montage work right?" Tucker told Wash to shut up and explained at the same time.

"Wait Montage? What does that..."

"OKAY! As much as entertaining it is for the writer to break the fourth wall! I think it's time for us to get a move on!" Jaune cut in "Tweety over there is circling back, and while scorpion is occupied for the moment that ice wall won't last forever."

"Not to mention Wash forgot about King-Kong." Tucker added

"And don't forget about the wartiger underground." Simmons added

...

...

...

"Welp we're fucked..." Grif summarized

"Wait what does fu..." Ruby asked, never hearing the word fuck before (and also trying to distract herself from what she had just heard).

"FORGET THAT ANYBODY HAVE ANY IDEAS!" Yang practically exploded, trying to safeguard her sister's purity.

"Well if anyone has a good idea that will definitely be..." sarge started (and everyone grimaced for whatever explosive shenanigans he has in store)

"Simmons!" the shotgunner finished

"Simmons!?" Grif parroted

"Huh!?" the nerd uttered

"Wait what!" Xavier exclaimed

"Well clearly he's the smartest out of all of us (excluding demolitions related field since that title belongs to me), if we wanted to get away alive then we should just listen to him!"

"Um... But... Uh..." The nerd in question nervously stuttered.

"Figures I'd come to this. Grif slap Simmons!" Sarge commanded

Grif did just that

(Sounds of Simmons getting bitchslapped)

"OW!"

"Not gonna lie I enjoyed that." Grif admitted with a smile on his face.

"You're calmer now Simmons?" Xavier asked

"Ow the front of my face..."

"Yep he's calmer. Now tell us what to do..." the youngest of the Ironwood siblings demanded

After sighing heavily Simmons spoke.

"Divide and conquer."

"Splitting up? Didn't that work well in Horror movies?" Tucker denied, having watched his fair share of horrorflicks for the striptease.

"You don't understand. We could handle the deathstalker and the nevermore provided we have a large enough battleground, but if we put a beringel and a wartiger into the mix the only thing that'll happen is us getting picked out one by one." The nerd explained

"And splitting up is better because..." Church asked, asking for a more detailed explanation.

"Well based on the accounts of our previous encounter which each of the Grimm and their natural physiology both the Wartiger and the Beringel should already captured the scent of Wash, me , and Grif."

"So I suggest that we split up into two group of fours and one group of eight, the group of four will handle the Beringel and Wartiger while the group of eight will face the Nevermore and Deathstalker.

"And since the two former Grimms is chasing after certain targets all that we have to do is make sure that Wash is in one of the group of four while Grif and I are on the group of another four, ergo making sure that the group of eight only needs to deal with the two latter Grimms."

...

...

...

"That... is the most reasonable plan I've heard of all day." Blake unanonimously agreed to the plan

"Well then that settles it we're going with Simmons's plan!" Jaune clapped his hands together "For anyone who haven't picked a relic (also including me and pyrha) please do so because that ice wall is about to fall apart!"

And they did exactly just that. Ruby and Weiss picked the knight piece (because apparently Ruby likes the L move it made (who knew she played chess?(I did (shut up D))) while Weiss (is surprisingly) adept at handling a horse (which is an actual living being other than herself).

Jaune and Pyrrha picked the rook for no reason, While the Ironwood quartet picked the pawn.

"Why the pawn? Isn't that like the weakest piece?" Grif asked, shockingly showing basic knowledge.

"Well sure it lacked both mobility and combat power. But a chain of command wouldn't even exist without those at the very bottom." Sarge explained.

"Only you can make something sound inspiring and oppressive at the same time." Xavier sweatdropped.

"Okay! Everyone remember the plan!?" Simmons blared, and everyone nodded "Then good luck, we're gonna need it."

"Nonsense!" Sarge disagreed "What we all need right now is a tank! Or even better air support!"

"That's... sounds somewhat reasonable at the moment." Wash seconded, his comment however reached deaf ear.

"Alright you jackasses let's move it!" Church ordered as the blue team re-entered the forest.

"Why the hell are baiting a monkey into it's own home territory!?" Tucker protested.

"Actually the beringel does not live in the forest! They are commonly found on mountains foot, and dragging him into the forest is a good initiative since their heavy body mass make it impossible for them to climb trees." Caboose blurted, his detailed explanation causes Tucker's and Wash's jaw to drop to the ground.

"I can't believe I'm saying this... But is there anything else... Caboose?" church forced the word to come out of his mouth.

"About the beringel? Well of course! It all began when Professor Richard Crimson unluckily brought a banana in a mountain expedition..."

The Beringel detached itself from the group

Meanwhile the group of eight finally began their disengagement

"It's time we left!" Ren warned as the crack on Weiss's ice wall grew larger.

"Right!" Ruby nodded as she led the group to the other side of the hill, earlier she had explained to the other seven that there was a large clearing with several structure en route to the cliff. When the other asked how did she knew of this she explained that she saw it when they were launched, naturally this surprised everyone as the barely remembered anything during the short time span.

Yang couldn't help but to smile seeing her sister in her element. Ruby was many things but she was never confident and focused (in other stuff unrelated to weapons engineering), well apparently her information was a little bit outdated

"What is it?" Blake asked Yang, the book lover was rather shocked that the brawler could smile confidently at the face of a rather huge crisis.

Yang's answer was a simple "Nothing."

And with that they left for battle.

As for the red team, they are currently circling one of the two holes on the ground

"I swear if I get killed I'm going to haunt you forever Simmons!" Grif

"You do realize that if you get killed it's most of us would also end up dead right?" even before jumping into what he assumes as a 69% of their death Simmons can't resist the opportunity to mock Grif.

"Well the best case scenario is Grif getting killed and we are allowed to bring Lopez here as a replacement. While the worst case scenario here is all of us surviving!" Sarge blared, causing Grif to tiredly sigh and Simmons to chuckle.

They all know that The eldest of the Ironwood siblings would give up a leg or an arm to ensure the safety of his younger siblings. To everyone present his cruel comment acted more as a ironical joke, rather than logical thinking.

"How far is the drop D?" Xavier asked

"Not deep enough to kill you upon impact." The A.I answered

"Will it hurt though?" Grif asked

Delta didn't answer.

"Fuck..." the slacker cursed.

"Language!" Sarge shouted

"Well down the rabbit hole we go..." Xavier muttered as he jumped into the hole.

"Hey! Who gave you the permission to jump first!" Sarge blared as he followed suit.

"You know... we can not just follow them and hide..." Grif started

"Yeah we both know that we're not gonna do that."

"I know... I don't wanna get haunted by Sarge anyway, and we gotta make sure that Xavier lives to confess."

"So we can make fun of him?"

"Exactly."

With a wide smile the two middle child followed their older and younger brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voidwalker77 here. Sorry for the long update, I tried to compensate by making the chapter longer but once again sorry for the long update.

Now the bad news is this story doesn't appeal to me as much as it did in the past. I'll still update this story but since it's now in a lower priority group please don't expect consistent update.

Thank you for following this story, I'm sorry, and for now ciao.


	10. chapter 10 (07-12 07:59:25)

I own nothing but my OC and the plot

XxX

Chapter 10: One heck of a brawl (first part)

Dexter Griffin is and always will be a slacker.

Of course the man himself preferred the term a person who conserve his energy and not putting too much effort on performing his best unless it is absolutely necessary, but alas not many shares the same wisdom that he has.

And the fact is this 'absolutely necessary' situation is seldom to appear, so Grif acted in a safe mode most of the time, which bring us the question what situation falls under the category of worthy to make one Dexter Griffin give it his all.

The answer? Is any situation involving any of his three siblings.

To the outsider point of view it might appear that they hated one another but in truth they are as tight as any blood related family could ever be.

So when his snarky younger brother and his asshat older one jumped into a hole that leads to Wartiger then you can bet that Dexter Grif will follow them without much of a second thought.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS!!!"

And regretting it whilst falling down.

Grif should have asked for more details when asking Delta about the term 'not getting killed' because while being rendered crippled for the rest of his live doesn't count as dying he wanted to avoid that scenario as much as the first one.

"AAAAAAAWWWWW!"

With a loud thud the slacker finally hit the bottom of the caverns, normally he'd opt to just lay there until someone comes to pick him up but the worries for his siblings done the impossible and Grif proceed to pick himself up.

He dusted himself out and scanned the perimeter, the later action proving to be ineffective as he is virtually blind without any external source of light. But just when he was about to reach for his scroll something grabbed his shoulder from behind.

Military training kicked in and he proceed to Judo flip the assailant.

"AAGH!"

"OW! MY BACK AND ALL OTHER REGIONS OF MY REAR BODY!"

And much to his delight the guy he just wasted his energy on was none other than Simmons.

"Sorry (not really) about that. You okay?" Grif 'carringly' asked

"Shut up asshole! Why the fuck would you do that!?"

"Oh I don't know Simmons? Why would anybody react aggressively when being touched from behind in total darkness? Of course that's not as dumb as not addressing themselves before making said contact."

Simmons had already came up with five different retorts on why Grif's idea won't work, but because he was glad that his 'twin polar opposite brother from another mother' is fine he decided to leave it at that

"Stop being a smartass that's my job!"

"I know. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Dear god stop being mushy. Nobody wants that."

"Whatever. Where's Sarge and Simmons?" Grif asked his tone serious at the end.

"Dunno, I was about to search for them when I heard the force of a terribly obese man shook this entire cave system."

Instantly knowing who he was referring to the slacker glared at the nerd.

"Oh now that's just low."

"What are you talking about Grif? Shouldn't we as responsible human being search for this unhealthy victim of fastfood? Judging from his weight It'd be a miracle if he could even lift a finger." Simmons finished with a smirk

"Okay that's it! First of all I'm not fat anymore (thanks to those terrible energy bars) and secondly….!" before the slacker can finish he was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise

(BOOM)

"I'm pretty sure that's the direction where Sarge and Xavier at."

"Ditto."

It didn't matter which of the two said which, the two took of towards the source of the noise without even wasting a breath.

XxX

Running through the ruin filled section of the emerald forest are eight teenagers all armed to the teeth, flying above in pursuit is a Nevermore with a deathstalker chasing behind in a grounded alternative.

The Nevermore overtook the group and they proceed to split into four group of eight, hiding behind one of the many pillars present as the oversized fried chicken perched itself on the top of an abandoned Tower.

Ruby cursed at the disadvantageous position the two Grim had cornered them into, there is only one route to their destination and it is blocked by that godforsaken sorry excuse of an oversized Crow.

Said crow let out a loud gawk that undoubtedly translates into "I'm going to kill all of you and then feed you to my children."

"Well that's just great." Yang sarcastically protested.

And just when she was pondering what would be the best course of action the crawler finally catched up. With a loud screech the Deathstalker burst out of the forest, cranking up everyone's annoyance to eleven.

"Fucking hell RUN!" Jaun commanded and everyone followed suit.

Gaining visual on it's target the Nevermore flew off, it's intention being as clear as a day.

Realizing the situation Ren finally spoke

"Nora distract it!"

Her reply comes in the form of a grin.

The two rushed out of their hiding spot and unfortunately becomes the first two subject of the Nevermore's assault, a rain of gigantic sharp feather showered the two but with the skill of experts they easily dodged all of the projectile.

Wasting not even a second the Valkyrie brandished her grenade launcher and fired her entire salvo at the avian. The first one managed to hit the Nevermore even though it only dealt a miniscule amount of damage, all of the following rounds are wasted as the bird easily dodged them by flying away.

But her objective of buying everyone more time was successful. Unfortunately she was to immersed in her escapades that she failed to notice the gigantic Deathstalker making it's way towards her, the bug now literally behind her with it's stinger raised for a the killblow.

By the time she had realized it everything seems to be already too late.

And that's where Ren comes in

In an impressive display of unison he and Blake strike the bug on his head almost simultaneously, the blow rendered the Deathstalker dazed and it was at that exact moment Weiss jumped in. Assisted by a glyph the heiress whisked away the valkyrie while the two insect assailant trail behind them.

With Ruby and Yang as the forerunner Jaune and Pyrrha made their way through the bridge, the two latter noticing that Blake and Ren are too close to the Deathstalker.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Jaune started

"Apparently so." Pyrrha smirked

The two halted their dash and turned towards the Deathstalker, Pyrrha transforming her javelin into a rifle while Jaune brandished eight knives between his fingers, the spartan let loose multiple shots and the knight sent the sharp utensil flying before detonating it.

With multiple loud explosion and a pained screech it was the Deathstalker's turn to halt it's pursuit, it seems as if the group was in the clear as the scorpion's mass made it impossible for it to chase after them.

And that's where the original writers of this story comes in

The Nevermore finally returning to the picture decided to celebrate it's comeback by flying straight through the bridge, the group was only halfway through the structure when the crash occurred and then they found themselves split into two group.

The first group and the more numerous one consist of Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Nora and Jaune, while the three consisting of Pyrrha, Blake , and Ren are left to deal with the deathstalker.

Realizing that the group are unevenly splitted Jaune prompted to take action.

"Nora! Can you get us across?"

Once again the girl smirked and proceed to transform her Grenade Launcher into it's hammer form.

"Let's do this!" she happily cheered.

"Fire away then." knowing what method will the girl use to get them across Jaune broke into a stance.

The Valkyrie jumped into the air before slamming her hammer against what remains of the bridge, the old structure crumbled under the pressure of her raw power and was transformed into a makeshift teeter totter that sent Jaune flying towards the Deathstalker.

With her first objective cleared the valkyrie then re-positioned herself and her weapon, the girl now standing on the backside of her hammer. Without even a hint of fear she pulled the trigger using her weapon's recoil to propel herself towards the scorpion.

Meanwhile Jaune decided to make the most of his airtime by throwing multiple and of course explosive knives to the scorpion, of course he was also skilled enough to foreseen Nora's flight pattern and his allies current positions to make sure that none of them get caught in the blast.

He then landed behind Ren and Pyrrha, both who were more than pleased with the availability of reinforcement.

The following explosion blinded the Deathstalker (though it barely dealt any damage) and not long after Nora swoops in and slammed her hammer full force to the Crawler's head. Despite suffering minor concussion it was still capable to retaliate, the Deathstalker was about to strike Nora with it's stinger but the Valkyrie noticing this pulled the trigger and let out a single salvo at zero range.

Surprisingly the strike only managed to daze the crawler for a few seconds, but it was more than enough time for her to disengage. Unfortunately the shockwave from the missed attack was powerful enough to send the Valkyrie skidding backwards towards the edge of the remainder of the bridge.

Fortunately the scenario where Nora Valkyrie fall to her demise did not happen.

And it was thanks to one Blake Belladonna who took her place instead.

The ninja was unfortunate enough to receive an accidental blow from the skidding grenadier, the only condolences she received was a sorry from the innocent offender. While she was understanding enough to let it slide the ninja still find the whole incident as annoying.

Her annoyance vanished once she spotted the other three of their group, she didn't really see them per-say but it was impossible to miss the sight of the flying Nevermore and multiple cloud mushroom which she deduced are the result of the failed attempt to hit the damn bird.

Using her unsheathed Gambol Shroud in it's kusarigama form she threw the weapon and used it's recoil powered propulsion to further her throwing distance, the weapon embedding itself on one of the ruin's many walls.

Due to the ribbon like attachment she had just made herself an impromptu swing, letting inertia to take care of the rest the ninja is now jettisoning towards the oversized canary, her cleaving sheath at the ready to make some carving.

Using her clone as the final literal stepping stone she finally arrive right at the face of the bird. Blades and beak clashes in a battle of toughness, and while Blake's strikes carries a deadly force behind each one of them the Grimm's bone density came out triumphant.

Sent flying backwards due to her loss she once again utilize her clone as a jumping platform to board the Nevermore's back, she then uses the bird as a pathway all the while unleashing a flurry of slashes, to her disappointment and ire however it halted the same result as her previous assault did.

Miraculously she landed near the other three girls, and without wasting another breath deliver the information she had gathered concerning the bird.

"It's tougher than it's looks!"

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!"

Following Yang's reply/declaration all four girls transformed their weapons and prepare them for a long range assault. Guns were cocked, chamber was spun, and scythe was extended. The nevermore once again circled it's way back, intending to ram itself against the ruins and sending the annoying color people to their fall of doom.

And as he grow nearer, hell was launched.

XxX

'Aura reserve at 68%...66%...64%...6...'

On any other days Xavier Sigma Ironwood would favor loud screams over the annoying bland informative tone of his A.I, but today...

[GROAR]

"LET ME AT EM! LET ME AT EM!"

'Aura reserve at 58% and decreasing...'

Oh who was he kidding, he'd rather that he didn't have to deal with any of them.

Currently he and his brother Sarge are situated inside the dome shield with the Wartiger prying and slashing the circular object akin to a cat playing with a hamster ball.

"COME ON YOU OVERGROWN HOUSECAT! I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO GRIMM HELL! AND SAY HELLO TO GRIMM SATAN FOR ME!"

A hamster ball filled with two and a half overly aggressive hamster.

Just as the shotgunner had loosely described the Grimm known as the Wartiger shares a resemblance with that of the feline family. Also sharing it's size and width with a military jeep the cat's most prominent feature is the two fangs jutting out of the two upper corner of it's mouth, and the fin like bone that sprouted out of it's back.

While it wasn't as big as the Nevermore or the Deathstalker, it along with the Beringel shares the same difficult to deal with the later two due to it's speed and underground behaviour. Running into one or finding it's nest

"Sarge shut up! I need to concentrate to keep the barrier up! It's the only thing keeping it away from us!"

"This discount roof isn't keeping it away from us! It's keeping Us from mauling HIM!"

Sensing Sarge's destructive brainwave the Wartiger doubled time it's assault, further sending Xavier Aura storage down the drain. And as much as he agreed with his brother's logic the Wartiger's underground advantages have denied all of their table turning schemes.

All which includes large scale explosions.

"Damn it! This thing is far more diligent than Grif!"

"I can see that! D! any good news!? because we sure as hell can use one!"

"I've performed a sonar sweep of the surrounding area..."

"Wait! Is that why my ears have been ringing for the past six minutes!"

"And I have found a sizeable crevice that could withstand approximately an explosion or two."

"No need to get all detailed D! You lost me at explosive!" Sarge happily informed

"That was already into 95% of the sentence!" Xavier worriedly pointed out

"It is not very far away, we can reach it in less than a minute."

"Oh cool! Hey D did you also know that it would only took Wartiger 10 seconds to completely disembowel a full grown male!"

"Yes I am aware, just like I am aware that you used our database to access that particular information."

"How many times do I need to tell you D! no one likes a smartass!"

"I believe the word that the both of you are looking for is a distraction!" Sarge interjected "And I can't believe I'm saying this... But we need..." The commander swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Come on Ezekiel you can do this." he once again paused before taking a deep breath.

"We... Need...Grif..."

[Record scratch]

"...Did... did you just... did he just..."

"I am an A.I, and it is no exaggeration to say that my system have completely froze for a second after hearing it, in a human term I was surprised."

Of course they were, hearing Sarge stating out loud that they, that he needed Grif was the last thing to be expected from him. Hopefully Delta had automatically recorded the declaration, but he does kinda wish that more have heard it with their own ear.

And for the first time in forever, the mysterious all powerful entity have decided to listen to the character's request.

[Shank]

[BOOM]

[Roar]

The previous sound was the sound of unstable dust crystal sinking into the Wartiger's skin, said unstable dust's detonation, and the howl of pain of the target Wartiger due to the damage it suffered.

Much to Xavier's delight and Sarge's horror (and the smallest amount of delight) Simmons and Grif were standing at the other end of the natural corridor, and from the nerd's loose jaw and Grif's smug grin it was clear that both of them are ear or even worse, eye witness to Sarge's declaration.

"Hey Tomcat! remember me! I'm the one who peed all over your area!"

"Wait you did what!?"

"Shut it Simmons! Didn't you heard? I am clearly NEEDED here!"

Apparently putting personal urine grudge over cat instinct the Wartiger rushed over to the other side of the tunnel, it was clear that it wasn't pleased with the area defying pair of intruder who dared to overwrite his hunting ground.

Facing the oncoming mauler Simmons transformed both of his needlers to it's glove form, changing it's dust setting from fire to ground. The nerd proceed to bury both of his arms to the ground, and seconds later a layer of solid rock wall came into existence.

While the Wartiger would usually have zero problem in tearing through earthen walls the fact that he seems to endlessly clawing at the obstacle indicates that Simmons had probably Quadruple layered his dust construct. The whole display would've been completely flawless if it weren't for the still audible terrified screech.

"I believe that this qualify as a distraction."

"And I second that D, Sarge come on!" Xavier nudged at his older brother, feeling relived mentally and physically that he dissipate the dome shield, especially since his aura is at 48%

"But what about...!"

"I've already sent the map to Simmons specs along with instructions! We'll regroup at the crevice!"

"Alright then! Now all we need is a plan to 'accidentally drain Grif of his aura before accidentally detonating a grenade with him within his blast radius'! Delta open file B-987!"

"Accessing file... title... Grif-bomb."

"Oh I like the sound of that!" Sarge grinned "Give us the rundown Delta!"

"Very well, step one..."

So here they are, first day at beacon and the four of them are stuck underground, have an A class grimm right on their tail, and derived out of most of their firepower due to geographical disadvantages.

Xavier Chuckled at the odds, looks like almost everything is against them. But the one thing the red team is good at beside complete eradication using explosive material squeezing lemon juice back at Life's face.

And speaking of juice, a creative idea suddenly popped into his head.

"You might want to hold that thought Sarge, I got a better idea."

The older Ironwood scoffed at the younger teen's claim "Does it even involve Grif getting his arm ripped off!"

"Actually the plan needed him to be bait, human shield, and if it's goes wrong giant cat's chew toy."

"...Well don't keep us waiting! I'm all ears!"

"So it's going to be like this..."

As unbelievable as it sounds, he's having a lot of fun.

XxX

AND I'M BACK! Thanks to the god awful volume 5 and the great season 16!

But alas Update will once again remain unexpected, though this story is definitely back on my work list thanks to Ruby fanarts.

Honestly Rose Garden was the sole reason I put this story on hold, but as stated above the hot steaming mess that is volume five motivated me to both get to that point and make better continuation.

By the way I have also dropped multiple hints on Xavier's origin, comment if you can spot it and yes he is involved to York.

That is all and until next time, Voidwalker77 signing out.

CIAO!


End file.
